Ninjago: The Lightning Ninjas Destiny
by ninjagogirl luvs iceage21
Summary: Ninjago is once again at peace. Kitty is now living with the ninja and Sensei Wu has found his family. Jay starts to act strange and decides to go out with everyone for a day to clear his head. Jay meets a veterinarian that was actually a childhood friend of his. Danger once again happens, and a group of felines are after Jay. Will Jay help stop them and save his special someone?
1. Introduction

THE LIGHTNING NINJA`S DESTINY

INTRODUCTION

THE FOURTH OF JULY

**ALRIGHT. HEY, GUYS. lovesgod12 HERE! I'M BACK WITH A NEW STORY. SEQUEL TO NINJAGO: THE FIRE NINJA`S PROPHECY.**

**I'M HERE TO WRITE MORE FOR YOU TO READ. THIS IS GONNA BE SO AWESOME.**

**I HOPE YOU ALL LOVE THIS 'S GONNA BE SPECTACULAR.**

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO: MASTERS OF SPINJITZU**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**NO POV:**

Two weeks have passed since the battle between Kai and Smithee. Sensei Wu has found his family in different parts of Ninjago. He is now reunited with the people that was once a part of his life and will stick together no matter what. Caleb and Nya are known as the ninja of storms, learning their powers and finding their elemental weapons. Not only that, but these two are also a couple. How love grows strong for people like those two. Kitty is now training to be a mistress of fire as her new boyfriend, Kai, guides her through the skills and ways of fighting.

A lot has happened when the ninja returned back home from the Ninjago Islands. The skeletons have decided to form a truce with the humans. Cyrus Borg agreed and signed the treaties. Since that day, no skeleton sightings have been seen, and Ninjago is once again in a state of peace.

To celebrate a short time of peace, the ninja decided to throw a little backyard party and took some time off from fighting crime in the city or anywhere for that matter. It was the fourth of July and the middle of summer, so it was the perfect time to forget about all the worries and fears of villains coming at them. It was a perfect day. It was a time to relax and enjoy it while they can.

* * *

**GARMEDON`S POV:**

I was sitting in a lounge chair out in the backyard next to my beautiful wife, Misako, as we watched our son and the other children splash around in the pool. To the children and the young, it was a day of fun. To the adults, it was a day of rest. I look towards my brother, who was asleep with his teapot in his lap. I always wonder what that teapot is for. Who knows? Wu may use it for his special tea in case of any type of disasters.

"Is there something on your mind, Garmedon?" Misako asked.

I turned my thoughts back to reality. "Sorry, I zoned out there for a moment. It seems I have nothing on my mind, dear. I was just about to fall asleep."

"Are you having fun?"

"Of course I am. My definition of fun nowadays is sitting around and doing absolutely nothing. I haven't had a chance to do that in a while. You know the best thing about being good again is? Bringing the family back together and spending the rest of our days the way we want to. Never having to worry about anything else getting in the way. Nothing at all. The greatest thing about this life is being surrounded by loved ones. It just proves to the world that I'm a lucky man."

"Everything that you just said is as true as the Great Sensei."

"Hey, Mom, Dad!" Lloyd called out to us, "Watch this!"

"You know, there are most days when I'm glad we had a son," I explained, "That means every day of the week. Twenty-four seven."

"CANNON BALL!" Lloyd shouted, jumping into the pool and splashing water everywhere, including myself and Misako.

"Sometimes I think he still has a bit of a dark side," I said.

Misako chuckled. "But we still love him."

"Yes, we certainly do."

"Aww, come on, Lloyd," Cole whined, "I may be wearing my swimming trunks, but I do not plan on getting wet. I'm trying to work on my tan."

"Sorry, Cole," Lloyd said, "I just like to splash around. Not even water can stop the Green Ninja, master of all four elemental powers."

"I thought there were five elements now," Cole said.

"The storm element is different from your elemental powers," I explained to Cole, "Your powers are known as the world's elements. The storm element is known as nature's powers."

"Huh, I didn't know that," Cole said, pulling up his sunglasses, "Why do old people read so many scrolls?"

"I know you don't mean that to be offensive, and I'm aware that I'm old, but that gives you no right to say it aloud."

"I already did."

"Just ignore him, Garmedon," Misako said.

"I plan to do so," I said, wishing I could say something back.

I leaned back in the chair, trying to take all the negative thoughts out of my mind. This is a day of no worries. The least I can do is enjoy it.

* * *

**NYA`S POV:**

There. The table's set up and ready for lunch. We decided to let Zane cook the barbecue instead of Cole. He wanted to cook, but we were afraid he would burn the meat. I was hoping Caleb would help me out, but he was passed out asleep on one of the lounge chairs. To be honest, he deserves the rest. The guy hasn't took a break, even when we got back. I would give him another minute. Once the main course was out, lunch was finally prepared.

"Lunch time, everyone," I called out.

In less than a second, everyone was at the table, ready to eat. Jay was the last one to arrive. I was sitting across from Jay, looking to see that he had sad eyes. Caleb must have noticed it, too, because he created a tiny storm cloud and placed it over Jay`s head. A roll of thunder came from it and rain began pouring on top of his head. The guys, except for Caleb, laughed at this.

"I wasn't doing it to be funny," Caleb said, "I did it because I noticed that Jay was under the weather."

"Why do you use such big words?" Kai asked sarcastically, making everyone laugh again.

"I understand that you can be hot headed at times, Kai, but I do not appreciate your tone."

"Geez. You act just like a nindroid. You don't have a sense of humor at all."

"Stubborn people have a sense of humor. Your one of them."

"How would you like me to punch you out of town?"

"No one is going to do anything," Sensei Wu said, "Caleb, get rid of the storm cloud and apologize to Jay at once."

"Yes, Father," Caleb said, vanishing the storm cloud, "Sorry about that, Jay."

"Go ahead," Jay said, "Do whatever you want. You only did it so everyone could see how I was feeling."

"Are you okay, Jay?" Kitty asked, "You don't seem like yourself."

"He's not telling us any jokes," Nick said, "That's why he's feeling the way he is. Come on, Jay. Tell us a joke."

"I'm not in the mood," Jay said.

"I'm not used to Jay being this way," Cole said, "I'm used to Jay being all goofy and acting childish. Something's the matter with you, Jay. Mind telling us what it is?"

"You wouldn't understand," Jay told us.

"I think we would if you would just tell us," Zane said.

"What's the point in telling you guys?" Jay said, "You can't help me."

"Not unless you say something," Zeah said.

"He's just trying to pull our legs," Kai said, "Come on, Jay. Stop joking around."

"I don't think he's joking around," Lloyd said, "I'm not used to Jay in this state of quietness."

"Why, does he talk a lot?" Monica asked.

"Continually," Cole told her, "He talks so much, you have to plug your ears just to drown out what he's saying."

"You do realize he's sitting at the table with us," I reminded him, "He can hear every word your saying."

"I tell him all the time," Cole said, "It's no surprise to him."

"I think he's just pulling our legs, guys," Kai said, "Come on, Jay. Cut It out."

"How can I stop what's already been caused?" Jay told everyone.

"I'm still not liking this," Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, your hurting your hot dog," Monica pointed out.

Lloyd looked down at his plate and saw that his hot dog was completely crushed. "Whoops."

"If I go back inside, will you all stop talking about me?" Jay asked.

"Maybe we will, maybe we won't," Kai said, "What are you gonna do about it?"

Jay threw his fork down on the table and left his chair. He walked back inside the house, slamming the screen door shut.

"That conversation was not very wise," Sensei Wu said.

"Hey, what else were we supposed to say to him?" Kai asked, "I know good and well that it was a joke."

"Maybe it wasn't," Garmedon said, "Wu and I will talk to him later. It's best if you all stay out of it and let the wise people have a talk with him."

"Bet you twenty bucks that the talk won't work," Cole said.

"We'll be the judges of that," Wu said.

We all ate in silence for the rest of the time. For the rest of the day, Jay didn't come back outside. I was starting to get worried about him. Sure we dated in the past, but even though I moved on, our friendship didn't ended. Something was wrong with Jay. Sensei Wu and Garmedon would figure it out. We just had to not lose hope.

* * *

**AWESOME CHAPTER. WELL, INTRODUCTION ACTUALLY.**

**EVERYONE'S HAVING AN AWESOME TIME. ITS A DAY WITH NO WORRIES. WELL, JAY`S THE ONLY ONE WHO'S ACTING KIND OF WEIRD. WHAT'S UP WITH HIM?**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVED A GOOD START.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Going Through The Blues

CHAPTER 1

GOING THROUGH THE BLUES

**SENSEI`S POV:**

Night has fallen. My brother and I head towards Jay`s room to talk to him about what happened at lunch. He may not know it, but Jay is going through a little problem that I know is easy to fix. He just doesn't know it yet. I knocked on his door, but it doesn't open. Garmedon tries, but he doesn't get an answer either. I tried to open the door myself, but it was locked. I used my staff to try and get Jay`s attention, but all it did was cause a lot of noise.

"Do you mind keeping it down?" Kai called out from the end of the hall, "I'm trying to relax."

I looked towards my brother. "I am not stopping until he opens this door."

"The best thing to do is to keep our distance from him," Garmedon said, "When he's ready to talk, we'll be there."

"I'm not coming out," Jay said from inside his bedroom.

"No, but I can get in," I said, trying to jimmie the lock with a spare key I found in my room. It didn't work.

"I'm not unlocking the door," Jay said.

"We will find a way to get in. We are wise old men."

"Don't even try. You can't help me."

"We know what your going through, Jay. My brother and I have been through the same thing before. This isn't new to us."

"Are you guys lying to me or something?"

"We are both married men, Jay," Garmedon said, "We know more about this than you do. Let us in."

Footsteps came towards the door as it opened and revealed Jay in his night clothes and bathrobe. His cheeks were bright red and his hair was a mess. It's worse than I thought. "If you wanna talk, let's talk. I don't have all night."

"It's best to keep the doors closed," I said, "That way no one will disturb us." I used my staff to push the door shut. "Now we can talk."

"How do you even know what I'm going through?" Jay asked, "It's not like you can read my mind or anything."

"No, but we can read the expressions on your face," Garmedon said, "I saw it on my brother's plenty of times after I got married."

"Indeed, he has," I said, "It's best if you go ahead and tell us."

"You wouldn't understand," Jay said.

"I think I can."

"No, you can't. It's something I don't feel comfortable talking about."

"I can guess what it is."

"You can't guess it. You don't read minds."

"I can sense how you feel."

"This was a big mistake. I think it's best if you both just leave right now."

"You feel lonely, don't you?"

"Who said I felt lonely? I didn't say anything about being lonely."

"You want to find love, don't you?"

"I didn't say anything about finding love. Okay, I don't plan to find love anytime soon."

"You're right, brother," Garmedon said, "Your senses are telling the truth. Look at him. Messed up hair, blushing cheeks and denying every word your saying. He is lonely. He does wanna find love."

"No, I don't," Jay said.

"There's no use in denying it, Jay," I said.

"I'm not denying anything. Stop hassling me about it."

"Then tell us the truth."

"I am telling the truth."

"We won't leave until you confess."

"You want me to confess? Here's my confession. I am lonely and I do wanna find love. There, I said it."

"That's all I wanted to hear."

Jay gasped. "Did I just blurt out the truth?"

"You did. There is no reason to be ashamed of yourself."

Jay flopped down on his bed and placed his hands over his head. I heard a soft sniffling, so it sounded like he was crying. "There is a reason to be ashamed of myself. Why do I even try to find love when all it does is just end badly? I fell in love once, but then she broke my heart. Now it feels like I wanna find love again and start the process all over."

"That's not true, Jay," Garmedon said, "You will find love again one day. You just have to be patient."

"Patient? Patience! What's the point in being patient if all it does at the end is cause problems. There may be a day when I find love again. When I do, she'll break my heart the same way Nya did. Then the process will start all over again. I find a girl, she breaks my heart, and then I'm lonely once more. I will never find love again. You hear me. Never!"

"Jay, calm down," I said, "The first thing we need to do is stop thinking about it and move on to the next step."

"What do you mean the next step? This is where the excitement in my life ends. I will never be able to experience it ever again. This is it. This is the end."

"You may say that, but the future may hold something for you," Garmedon said, "The one thing you can do now is go out into the world and get your mind off things. We all plan to take the children out to the zoo tomorrow. Maybe you'd like to come along with us."

"It seems I don't have anything better to do," Jay said, "It looks like your forcing me to do this, so I'll take your word for it. I'll give it a go."

"Thank you, Jay," I said, "I'm sure it will help get your mind off things."

"That's great," Jay said, "Now do you mind leaving. I need a little space."

As we walked out of his bedroom, Jay slammed the door, making the entire house rattle in the process.

"Keep it down," Kai yelled from the end of the hall, "I'm trying to get some sleep."

I walked towards my bedroom. As I walked inside, I kept thinking of all the situations Jay could possibly be in as the days go by. There will be a day where he will find love, but there are also days when I know that a destiny will hover above him one day.

* * *

**NEW VILLAIN POV:**

I walked through the barriers of my kingdom. My cleats tapped on the floor as I moved with every step. My silky red and white furred cape dragged through the floor, covering my silky blue suit underneath. I was heading down to the execution room, where my guards would be there with the prisoner. I threw open the doors and saw one of my guards tying the prisoner up in ropes and chains. I used my left eye to look at the young girl, who was just a child, and gave her the horrifying stare I give to all who stand in my way. This little brat is one of them.

"Hello, there, little brat," I growled, "So glad to see you again."

"What do you want, you big, freaky feline?" the young girl said in her little British accent of hers, "I have already had enough of you and your creepy guards."

"Don't you use that tone with me, you little brat. I've heard enough of that from you for the past three days. Your lucky I still have the thought of sending you back to that orphanage."

"At least they care about me and would want me to live a happy life. My foster mother and father love me like a daughter. I bet they have the authorities searching for me as we speak."

I chuckled at that comment. "Do you really think of those people as your family? Shouldn't you be looking for your real parents?"

"Foster Mother Shellington said that DNA does not make a family. Love does."

"Love." I laughed. "What has love ever done for you?"

"It's put a roof over my head and a bed to sleep in every night."

"Well, you can forget all of that. Until you tell me where the five jewels of Ninjago are, you can forget about ever going home."

"I don't know where the jewels are. Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you."

"You better tell me or else."

"Or else what? Your going to search my pockets? If I were you, I would just give up on ever looking for them. I know your schemes. I know your kind. All of you are just a big blob of furry hairball."

"I'll teach you a lesson for taking that kind of tone with me." I slashed her across the face with my claws. I saw the scratch marks I made and smiled. I have pleased myself once again.

The little brat looked at me with her savaged blue eyes. "I am Zelda. I live in the Shellington Orphanage with Foster Mother and Foster Father Shellington. I am ten years old and received my education at Ninjago City Elementary School. I will be starting fourth grade this year. I do not have many friends, but I do have brothers and sisters. I am very intelligent and can outsmart any creature, including you."

"Get this little brat back to her cell. We'll try it again tomorrow."

"I will never tell you. You can keep me here for the rest of my life, but I will never tell you where the jewels are."

The little brat said this as the guards carried her away. I don't have time to deal with her. I have more important things to worry about. As king of the Tiger Tribe, I had to make sure our attack on Ninjago was a success. I was looking up on one particular boy that had bit of the genetic blood of a feline. With his brunette colored hair, his lightning blue style and his unique powers are the exact things I'm looking for. This is the boy, sulking in the background. I'll give him some time to experience happiness again. After all, I don't want to destroy him without remembering the good times he had with his friends. Once he's gotten rid of, I'll take over Ninjago once and for all. It's the feline`s dream.

* * *

**JAY IS LONELY AND WANTS TO FIND LOVE. I WONDER IF HE WILL. MAYBE. WE'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE.**

**A NEW VILLAIN IS GOING TO LURK NINJAGO SOON. SOME SORT OF TIGER TRIBE. THIS IS REALLY WEIRD. A GIANT TALKING FELINE IS PLANNING TO TAKE OVER NINJAGO. I WONDER HOW THIS WILL END UP. **

**BEFORE I GO, I JUST WANT TO GIVE A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO YUNA53421. SHE IS SUCH A GREAT REVIEWER AND READER. I PROMISE TO THANK THE LOT OF YOU IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS. WRITERS HONOR.**

**HAVE FUN READING. **

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. A Trip to Find Love

CHAPTER 2

A TRIP TO FIND LOVE

**JAY`S POV:**

I can't believe I even agreed to do this. Going to the zoo with everyone else. How was this supposed to clear my head? All this is doing is placing fumes in my head from the animals habitats and is starting to give me a migraine. Again, I shouldn't have agreed to do this. If anything, I would rather stick to being at home. Instead, I'm stuck here with everyone else.

I tried to enjoy myself. Buy a bag of popcorn and drink some water. Look through each exhibition. Honestly, I already know about all these creatures. Especially the felines. Big cats. Whatever you wanna call them. Right now, we were watching the sea lions show. Sensei Wu planned out the whole day. Mostly for the kids. Afterwards, we would be touring the zoo's Animal Center. Woo hoo. I said that out of complete boredom and with no happiness whatsoever.

Kai must've saw my expression. He gave me a nudge with his elbow. "Lighten up, Jay. Have some fun."

"I am having fun," I said.

"You don't look like you are."

"Shouldn't you be paying attention to the show instead of me."

"You a little more important than a couple of sea lions showing us entertainment."

I saw the sea lions giving us the final act of the show. The flipped into the water and swam back up to shore to give us a sound to say thank you for coming. Once we left the sea lions show, we headed to the Animal Center, where we would be given a one hour tour of the certain things the people do around here. When we went inside the building, it was actually cooler inside. It was scorching outside with the heat and blazing sun. In here, I felt a bit more comfortable, like I was actually at home. I may enjoy this tour.

A woman that looked like she was in her early forties walked up to us, seeing that we were the group of the hour.

"Well, hello, there," she said, "Looks like your my third group of the day. I'm Sasha. It's good to see you all. I'll be your tour guide for today. Are you all ready to explore the inside world of the Animal Center?"

None of us said anything. We were just ready for this tour to begin. Why was this placed on the schedule?

"Alright," Sasha said, "Well, let's go ahead and start the tour. The first place we'll be touring through is the hall of the Animal Kingdom."

The past twenty-five minutes were filled with pictures, charts and diagrams. Literally. Who would add that on a tour? We finally made it to another building known as the animal hospital, where the animals get treatment incase of certain injuries. This is gonna be fun.

All of what Sasha said actually caught my ears. "This part of the building is where we take our zoo animals incase of special treatment or emergency care. We've actually had some very good process for the past six months. Right at that time, we hired a new veterinarian to work for our group. As the youngest and most intelligent, Mrs. Jen Flannelstone is now head of the entire organization."

I look into the window to see Mrs. Jen Flannelstone inside the examination room. I became all love struck and my stomach started fluttering. My eyes stared straight into the eyes of the beautiful vet. My heart accelerated through my chest as my cheeks blushed bright red. I guess my time to find love again came up right now.

No one noticed my expression. Sasha was leasing everyone dawn the hall. Realizing I was almost left behind, I ran towards the group.

"Alright, this is where we'll stop for everyone to take a restroom break," Sasha explained, "So if anyone needs to go, now is a good time."

I didn't need to go, but there was no reason to stand around. While everyone had their backs turned, I snuck away back down the hall and headed towards the examination room. I had to see her. I had the see the most beautiful vet ever known through my eyes.

* * *

**JEN'S POV:**

The day is like no other. I'm standing here doing the one thing that I love most in the world. I've had a long fascinating and sad life. Fascinating because of where I am today and who showed me how to get there. Basically, it was my mother who got me interested in working with animals. I don't mean to brag or anything, but my mother is basically my trainer in life. She a biologist while I went on and studied to become a zoologist and a veterinarian. I feel the need to work for anything or anybody. I will say this. Animals are people, too. Some just don't understand that.

My father was the one to sponsor me to follow this dream. He was once an inventor, who created some of the unique technology Ninjago uses now. Sadly, just four years ago, he passed away. Some sort of unknown illness is what the physicians said he had. Unfortunately, it was fatal, and since it was unidentified, there was no way my father's life could be save. My father may be gone, but his words and creations are still used around me. This was the sad part of my life. Even through my mourning, I had to keep on with life. I wouldn't get anywhere if I just sat around all day and did nothing. I had to get up and explore the world. Look at the creations the First Spinjitzu Master brought to us. This was one reason why I wanted to keep going.

Looking down at two weeks old Momo, the new baby chimpanzee at the zoo, and smiled. A new life is a new beginning. That's what I've always said. Momo is the start of a new life here. Once he's about two months old, he'll be released to explore his new habitat and to see his mother. I left for Africa and found Momo`s mother flowing from a river with her foot stuck in an underwater log. I rescued her and brought her here to keep her safe from the dangers that lurk in the jungle. Now her son was born here and she understands that we help to take care of him while she was recovering.

My thoughts were taken away from Momo, who was just about to fall asleep. I looked around the room to see no one. I turned back around to see a strange man in front of me. I jumped and accidentally pulled out a pair of scissors in self-defense.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, "I didn't mean to make you scared of me."

"What are you doing in here?" I asked the strange man, "Visitors are not allowed inside of the examination room. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"This place is pretty cool. What do you all do here?"

"We examine our patients. I think it's best if you just leave right now before you get me in trouble. I don't wanna lose my job over you being in here."

"I just wanted to check the place out."

"Well, you've had your look. Now get out."

"Aww, who's this little guy over here?" He was walking towards Momo.

I blocked his path. "Don't touch him. That's our new baby chimpanzee. His name is Momo, and I'd appreciate it if you stay at least ten feet away from him. He's only two weeks old."

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"Well, if you wanted to know, maybe you should've read the newspaper article that was taped up on the window of the chimpanzee habitat."

"Well, I didn't pay attention. I had a lot more on my mind then reading some newspaper article."

"Who do you think you are?"

"The name's Jay Walker. I just happened to waltz in here because you seem like a really nice girl and maybe you and I could talk for a moment."

"I can't talk right now. I'm working."

"Well, do you think we could find a place to talk at for another time?"

"Okay, here's the deal. If I give you my phone number, will you promise to leave before someone catches you in here?"

"Walker`s honor."

"Alright." I took out my pen and a slip of paper and wrote my number down. I gave it to him. "Satisfied?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now get out."

"I'm walking. I'm walking."

I closed the door quietly so I didn't disturb anyone or wake Momo up from his nap. The nerve of that guy. Plus, I kind of fooled him as well. When he said his name, I remembered him from when we were kids. Jay Walker. The boy with the brunette colored hair, shining blues eyes, likes to wear blue and has a good sense of humor. I felt kind of bad for not telling him that I knew who he was, but it doesn't matter anymore. He probably doesn't even remember me.

I have change a lot over the years. My hair was no longer short and in pigtails. Over the years, I've let my hair grow out long enough to pull it up in a ponytail. My hair was the almost the same colors as Jay`s, except there was a little more red added to it. I was a big fan of light colors, especially light and sky blue. I wore a lot of it. Sometimes I wore a neon colors, but that's as Dark as I'm gonna get. My eyes were a light lime green color. My skin was light. You can't change that. I wear glasses with light blue highlights. I can't change my personality. This is who I am.

Still, I wish I could talk to Jay a little more. That conversation was totally not what I had in mind. I'm sure we can start over. I just need to call him first. Looking back at Momo, I wonder if I could start a new life by beginning an old friendship with a good and sweet friend.

* * *

**AWESOME. JAY HAS HIS EYES ON A GIRL. HOW NICE.**

**JEN IS A BIT FEISTY AND STRICT. SHE'S PRETTY MUCH A LOVER TO ALL THE CREATURES IN THE WORLD.**

**JEN KNOWS WHO JAY IS. LOOKS LIKE THEY WERE OLD FRIENDS BACK WHEN THEY WERE KIDS. JAY MAY NOT REMEMBER. HE'S BEEN A NINJA FOR SO LONG, I DON'T THINK HE REMEMBERS A THING.**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE THIS STORY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Escaping From The Felines

CHAPTER 3

ESCAPING FROM THE FELINES

**ZELDA`S POV:**

I was claimed to the wall inside of my cell. My blond hair was in a tangled mess and my clothes were ripped and torn. Tears were welling up in my eyes once again. This would be the third time today that I have cried. I miss my home. I miss my bed, my school, the few friends that I have, my foster brothers and sisters from the orphanage and my foster parents. Why does my life end up this way? I have been kidnapped by these things once, but the authorities found me in the streets. I was safe for a while until they found me again on my way home from the convenience store. I was walking home alone, which was a big mistake, and they found me and dragged me here in a sack.

Questions started going through my head. What do they want with me? Why am I so important to them? What map are they talking about? Sure I have read about these creatures, but I didn't think they were real. I though they were a legend. That's what they said about the serpentine. I guess everything that's told to be fake is actually real.

I'm not we ordinary girl from the city. The orphanage was actually located in the suburbs of Ninjago Springs, a nice little area. That's where a lot of foster kids come from. I was told, as a tiny little thing, that I was placed in front of the door of the orphanage as a three month old infant. Foster Mother and Foster Father Shellington brought me in and raised me as one of their own. I was actually the first child that entered the doors of the orphanage. I was the start of it all. The light of their lives. It's like the Great Sensei brought me here for a reason. Sometimes, I wonder what that reason is.

I also wonder about other things. Sometimes I wonder who my real parents could be. I wonder who they were and what they looked like. Foster Mother Shellington told me that a letter was put in my basket when I first came here and it was written by a woman name Sarah Anderson, who might be my mother. All the letter said was that she was taking me to the orphanage and she couldn't take care of me for reasons , explaining that a lot of things were happening and the only way to protect me from what was going on was to place me under the care of different people. That's all I could get out of it. To be honest, I wasn't mad. I was upset. I was neutral. I didn't show any sort of emotion. I was just me. The person I am now and always will be.

My thoughts were switched around to a noise coming down the hall. I could still walk a good amount of distance as I moved up towards the cell. I saw to tiger guards heading towards my cell. I looked at them through their terrifying red eyes.

"How is our little prisoner doing?" the blue guard asked sarcastically.

"Watch out, Tazer," the green guard said, "She might explode if we ask too many questions."

"Kids like her say the stupidest things."

"If you ask me, you both are the ones that say the stupidest things," I said.

"You better watch that tone of yours, you little brat," the green guard said, banging on the cell door.

"Easy, Tar," Tazer said, "Remember why we're here."

"Oh, yeah. We have to take this kid to the boss."

"Exactly."

"What does your stupid king want this time?" I asked angrily.

"You better respect his majesty before we do something that you'll regret, missy," Tazer said.

"Do whatever you want. You've already kidnapped me and tortured me. If there's something that you wanna do, go ahead and do it now."

"Should we go ahead and take her to the boss?" Tar said.

"Of course," Tazer said, opening the cell door, "Come on, you little brat."

Tazer removed the chains off my legs and tied my hands behind my back with ropes. Does he have to do it so tightly? He gripped his hand tightly on my arm and led me down the long corridor. On the way to the throne room, the two knuckleheads looked to see some sort of shadow that looked almost like giant hairball. Knowing it was their worst fear, the guards dropped me on the floor with a loud thud and ran down towards the throne room. What they didn't know was that it was just my pet guinea pig, Piggy. I know it sounds like a ridiculous name, but I for one think it's cute. Piggy ran up to me and nuzzled my face.

"I wasn't planning for that to happen," I said, "Looks like you've saved the day again, Piggy." He used his tounge to lick my face as I giggled. "Do you mind chewing through the ropes that are holding my hands together?" He went behind me and used his teeth to start cutting through the ropes. Once my hands were free, I stood up and placed Piggy on my shoulder. "Looks like this is the perfect time to escape. Let's find the secret exit."

I ran down the opposite side of the corridor, away from the throne room. I made my way to the trap door across from my cell. When I couldn't sleep at night, I heard some of the guards use that door as a way to get out of the palace. If that's the secret way to escape, then this is my only chance to freedom. I've read a lot of books stating that people find millions of ways to escape. This is one good way. I opened the door, but before I went through it, I heard some of the guards heading towards my directions. I couldn't see their shadows, but I could hear their voices, especially the kings.

"You men look to the left, you men to the right," the king yelled out, "Search through every cell and every corner. We're not stopping until she's found."

Not waiting another second, I went through the door and slid down the long, slippery path. Once I saw a light, I went through it and landed in a pile of mud. Why does this always have to happen to me? Can't it ever be someone else for once? I cleaned off as much mud as I possibly could. I looked to see Piggy as a complete mudball. He started to lick the runny substance off his fur. Repulsive and disgusting. I trained him better.

"Piggy, I taught you better than to lick the dirt off your fur," I said to him, "The first thing your getting when we get home is a bath. I will need one as well, along with a bath." I sneezed. "Oh, great. Now I'm catching a cold. I guess I'll need to be put to bed as well. Foster Mother and Foster Father Shellington will not be pleased to see me in this condition, but they will be glad to we that I am home safe and sound."

I heard a voice off in the distance. "Search through the left of the forest." It was that stupid feline of a king. "Report back to me in two hours. If you see her, bring her back to me."

He was sending his guards to the left side of the forest. Which means I won't be able to get through. I'll have to go the opposite way and go right. That's exactly what I did. After all, the right way was the path to home.

* * *

**JAY`S POV:**

I've been waiting since yesterday for the phone to ring. I've been waiting all morning. I started to o some straightening up in the living room while I kept an eye on the phone. I've been waiting for Jen Flannelstone to call me ever since I gave her my phone number at the zoo yesterday. I'm not sure how much longer I can stand it. She said she would call me. Why isn't she dialing my number and calling me? Did something happen to her? I hope not. I just met her. Come on. Pick up the phone. Dial my number. I'll answer the phone. I'm not going anywhere.

I saw Kai come in from the kitchen. "Hey, Jay. Zeah wanted me to tell you that it's lunchtime."

"I'm not hungry right now," I told him, "I have too much on my mind."

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing that you need to be concerned about."

"You've been staring at the phone all morning. Are you expecting a call or something?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"From who?"

"None of your business."

The phone rang. I picked it up before Kai could even walk over to it.

"Hey!" Kai shouted.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Jay, this is Jen." It's Jen. I can't believe it. "I'm the girl you met at the zoo yesterday."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember you."

"I can't stay on the phone with you for too long. I'm at work. I just wanted to know if you and I could hang out on Saturday for lunch."

"Yeah, Saturday's perfect."

"Great. See you then."

"Bye."

After I hung up, Kai started laughing. "I can't believe it. You have an interest for another girl."

"I'm not even gonna comment on that."

I know I left Kai with his mouth hanging open, but that was no skin off my bones. I had a date to plan. Time to start fresh and to turn over a new leaf with a new girl.

* * *

**ZELDA ESCAPED. AWESOME! NOW SHE CAN FINALLY GO BACK HOME. I HOPE SHE CAN MAKE IT. LET'S JUST HOPE THE GUARDS DON'T FIND HER.**

**JAY FINALLY GOT A CALL BACK FROM JEN. YAY! THEIR GOING TO HAVE LUNCH TOGETHER ON SATURDAY. MAYBE JEN WILL TELL HIM THAT SHE REMEMBERS JAY WHEN THEY WERE KIDS. **

**BEFORE I GO, I WANT TO THANK NinjaMelissa FOR BEING AN AWESOME READER AND REVIEWER. I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANKS.**

**OH, I SAID THIS IN MY FIRST STORY, SO LET ME REMIND YOU THAT I WRITE IN ALL CAPS SO I CAN SEPARATE MY WRITING AND FROM TALKING TO YOU. SO, IF YOU PLAN TO TELL ME NOT TO WRITE IN ALL CAPS, THIS IS MY ANSWER TO YOU. I'M NOT BEING RUDE OR ANYTHING. THIS IS HOW I ALWAYS DO IT.**

**LOVE THIS STORY SO FAR?**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. New Neighbors and Strange People

CHAPTER 4

NEW NEIGHBORS AND STRANGE PEOPLE

**COLE'S POV:**

I was just sitting in the living room, watching a little something on TV. For the past hour, I kept hearing noises that sounded like a truck coming in from next door. It's been on and off and on and off continuously. When I couldn't stand it another minute, I walked over to the window to see what was going on. I looked to see a moving truck in front of the tiny little two bedroom house that's been up for sale for a while. I looked to see a woman in her mid-twenties carry a box inside the house along with the driver. Looks like we've got a new neighbor.

"Hey, guys, come downstairs," I called out, "You'll be interested to see this."

Kai and Zane were the only ones to come down first. I was looking out the window by the time they made it down.

"I was in the middle of something, Cole," Kai said, "This better be important."

"It is," I said, "Come over here."

"Why are you looking out the window, Cole?" Zane asked.

"Because what I need to show you is outside," I said, "Just get over here."

They walked next to me side by side and looked to see the moving van in the front yard with the woman walking towards the truck again.

"What is this suppose to prove?" Kai asked.

"We've got a new neighbor," I said, "I thought maybe you guys might wanna know."

"We've known this for a while, Cole," Sensei said, coming down the stairs, "It's not a surprise to anyone."

"Well, does anyone wanna go out there and say hello?" I asked.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Sensei asked, "Why don't we all go out and introduce ourselves?"

"Meet who?" Zeah asked, coming up from the basement.

"Our new neighbor," I said.

"I will say a quick hello and come back inside. My father is in the middle of making things explode again."

"Try and make sure that he doesn't destroy the entire basement," Garmedon said, "Let's go."

We all went outside to see the woman leave out of the house and head back towards the truck. Sensei waved his staff in the air to get her attention.

"Hello, there," Sensei called out.

The woman looked at us. "Oh, hi, there. Wow, what a large group you are. Where do you all live?"

"Right next door," I said.

"All of you do?" She looked up at our giant house. "I guess that's why your house is so large. Why do you all live in the same house?"

"We're family," Kai said, "We are one big happy family."

"I can see how all of you are... related," she said, "It's good to meet you all. I'm Jessica Allyman."

"It's wonderful to meet you as well," Sensei Wu said, "I am Wu."

"It's nice to meet you,"Jessica said, "Are these your sons and daughters?"

"No, they are my students. They are brothers, though. This is Kai, Cole, and Zane. They have a fourth brother name Jay, but he's still inside the house. These two young ladies, Kitty and Zeah, are sisters. This young lady is Kai`s sister, Nya. This here is my brother Garmedon. The rest of the family is out right now, but they should be back soon."

"It's so nice to meet you all. You all have such a wonderful house and a wonderful family. Well, I hate to cut the conversation short, but I need to finish moving in. I still have a lot of boxes to bring in and unpack."

"Would you like some assistance?"

"Oh, no, thank you. I can finish this up myself. I'm pretty much a loner, to be honest with you. I hope to talk to you all again soon."

A noise that sounded like a boom came from the house. We look to see smoke coming from the vent on the side of the house.

"Oh, dear, your house is on fire!" Jessica exclaimed.

"No, that is just my father," Zeah said, "I better go check on him."

"I better get back to the truck so we can get the last load of boxes in. It was nice to meet you all."

"We hope to speak with you again soon, Mrs. Allyman," Sensei said.

"Call me Jessica." She climbed in the truck and drove off out of sight.

"Well, that was a waste of time," Kai said, "I'm going back inside."

I decided to follow the rest of them. All I wanted was for everyone to meet a new neighbor on the block. Is it that hard to be normal? I guess I can kiss that world goodbye.

* * *

**LLOYD'S POV:**

I was hiding behind a bush, planning a sneak attack on Monica. I was looking around the backyard and I saw her over by the left side of the garden, playing with her new kitten uncle Wu got her. I pulled my green ninja mask over my face, keeping my hand next to my sword which was right behind me. I carefully escaped from the bush, trying not to make any certain type of noises. Every time I think that Monica is looking at me, I hide behind the closest thing I could find. Once she turned away, I started moving towards her. Just when I as about to place my hand on her shoulder, she jumped up, flipped, and pinned me to the ground, keeping me in a tight grip.

"Caught you red handed, Lloyd," Monica said.

"Aww, how did you even know I was there?" I asked.

"I have my father's senses."

"This is the third time I've tried to sneak up on you."

"And this is the third time that you've failed. Why can't you ever just leave me alone so I can play with Whiskers in peace?"

"Come on. I don't know that many kids around here except for you, and your my cousin."

"Why can't you get Nick to play with you?"

"I've already tried. It didn't work. Ever since Nick moved here with his sister, all he's done is lock himself up inside his room."

"I don't know what his problem is."

"I think I do. He thinks he's too old to be playing around with a bunch of kids. He's a kid himself. How does that make him different from everyone else?"

"I don't know, but he better snap out of it. One of these days, his sister's gonna start making him go outside."

"I beg to differ. Kitty's too busy training to even notice."

"Shh!" Monica looked over towards the bushes.

"What is it?"

"I sense that someone is watching us in the bushes. We better go check it out."

Not hesitating, I took out my sword and walked up towards the bushes. I started scraping some leaves away and found something that looked like a rat covered in mud. He jumped on my face and started crawling on me.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, "Get it off of me! Get it off! Get it off!"

"Hold still!" Monica yelled, "Hold still! Hold still so I can get it!"

Right at that moment, Monica smacked me in the face with her fan, making the rat looking creature fly off towards the garden, landing in front of Whiskers, who started chasing it, thinking it was a mouse.

"Come on, Whiskers," Monica said, "Chase him out of the yard. Get him out of here."

"Stop!" We heard someone yell from the bushes. We looked to see a girl about our age covered in mud with her clothes torn and ripped appear out of the twigs and leaves. "Don't hurt my guinea pig. Come to me, Piggy."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Why are your clothes torn up?" Monica asked, "How did you get mud all over you?"

"I'm terribly sorry," she said, "I don't have time to make conversation. I need to get back to the orphanage."

"I just asked you a question," I said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Zelda. I'm ten years old and I live at the Shellington Orphanage. I need to get back there so my foster parents won't be so worried."

"How long have you been gone?"

"Almost two weeks."

"Wait a second. Your the missing girl they've been trying to find. We've seen you on the news a lot."

"I don't have time for this."

"We can help you. You can't go out there by yourself. Listen, let's take you inside and I'll tell my parents about this. We'll get this whole situation straighten out and you'll be back home by nightfall."

"I hope I can trust you. I haven't been able to in a while."

"Come on inside."

We took Zelda inside the house. I didn't want to mention that she smelled like garbage and hasn't had a bath in a while, but if I said it aloud, she would slap me across the face. I didn't want to risk getting that. So I kept my mouth shut and took her inside.

* * *

**LOOKS LIKE THE NINJA HAVE A NEW NEIGHBOR. HER NAME IS JESSICA ALLYMAN. THE LAST NAME SOUNDED PRETTY GOOD TO ME. I WONDER WHAT SECRETS SHE MAY BE HOLDING. SHE DID MENTION THAT SHE WAS A LONER.**

**LLOYD AND MONICA DISCOVER ZELDA IN THE BACKYARD HIDING IN THE BUSHES. HOW DID ZELDA END UP IN THE NINJA`S BACKYARD. WEIRD.**

**ARE YOU GUYS LOVING THIS STORY? I KNOW I AM, EVEN THOUGH I'M THE ONE WRITING IT.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Zeldas Story

CHAPTER 5

ZELDA`S STORY

**ZELDA`S POV:**

The two children that were exactly my age brought me inside their humble home. I must say, it is quite lovely. If anything, I would rather be in a beautiful living room than inside a dark, damp cave. I took my shoes off when I came inside so I wouldn't get the floors dirty. The boy, whose name is Lloyd, called for his parents. I will say, this young boy is actually sweet. I don't mean to say that I like him in a dating way. I only mean it in a friendly way. I hardly know anything about him. I hardly know anything right now about my surroundings. I wonder who these people are.

"Mom! Dad!" Lloyd called out, "There's someone I wanna show you."

"Lloyd, your mother isn't home right now," a strange man with gray hair said, "She's at the museum studying a new artifact. What is it?"

"We found this girl in the backyard. She was hiding in the bushes."

"Well, who are you hiding from, young one? Why are you covered in mud? Why are your clothes torn up?"

"It's a lot to explain," I said, "I really don't have time to tell you."

"The only way for us to help you is for you to tell us. I think it's best if you sit down and talk."

"I don't want to get your couch dirty. Do you have a towel I could sit on?"

"Don't you worry about that. I'll have someone run you a bath. Zeah!"

A young woman that looked to be about eighteen came into the room. "Yes, Garmedon?"

"Go upstairs and run a bath for this young girl," the man named Garmedon said, "She sure does need one."

"Of course, Garmedon." The woman name Zeah ran upstairs.

"Now, you sit down and tell me everything," Garmedon said.

"It's not really a long story," I said, "I don't think you would be interested."

"Nonsense, I have a son of my own, and he's standing right in front of you. Now tell me what's going on?"

"He is your son?"

"Don't even try to stall me. It won't work."

"I really don't want to explain to anyone that a tiger tribe wants me for some certain reason." I put my hands over my mouth. I just burst out my secret.

"A tiger tribe? What are you talking about?"

"A giant feline group kidnapped me, took me to their kingdom, locked me up in a dungeon and wouldn't let me go until I gave them some map. I was able to escape thanks to the distraction my guinea pig made."

"That also happens to be the same guinea pig that attacked me," Lloyd said.

"Looks like he needs a bath himself," Garmedon said, "He's completely covered."

"I hope you don't mind if he takes a bath in the tub," I said.

"Alright. What's your name? Where do you live?"

"My name is Zelda. I'm ten years old and I live at the Shellington Orphanage."

"Your an orphan?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd!" Monica said, elbowing him.

"Be respectful, son," Garmedon said, "She is a guest."

"Do any of you mind calling my foster parents and letting them know that someone has found me?" I asked.

"We'll call them later," Garmedon said, "Right now, you need to get cleaned up and you need to get something to eat."

"Yes, Garmedon."

"Plus, you need to tell me everything about this tiger tribe."

"If I tell you, then they will come after you. Their not your average friendly, feline cats. Their terrifying, horrifying, and scary. Their razor sharp fangs and screeching claws explain it all."

"What did they want you for? Why did they kidnap you?"

"They thought I had some kind of map. I kept telling them that I didn't have what they wanted, and they just went on and on and said I was lying to them. They wouldn't let me go until I told them. How can you tell someone something when you keep telling them that you don't have it?"

"Did you figure out what kind of map it was?"

"They said it was some sort of map to find two other feline tribes. They said that now was the perfect time to unite."

"Two other feline tribes? Do you know what the other two were called?"

"Of course I do. I read about it in a book. It states that the two tribes were called the lion tribe and the other was called the cheetah tribe."

"Did the book have some sort of map inside of it?"

"It did."

"That's the reason their chasing after you. The book has the map inside of it. You need to give that book to someone that is responsible enough to take care of it."

"I can't. That book has been with me my entire life. It was buried under the cushions of the basket that I was placed in when I first arrived at the orphanage. That's what Foster Mother Shellington told me. That book may be able to give me answers about where my parents may be. If I give it to someone else, then I'll never be able to get it back."

"How is a book about some strange cat tribe suppose to tell you the secrets about your long lost parents?" Lloyd asked.

"That's what I've been thinking about my entire life," I said, "I've only skimmed and scanned through that book, but I've never actually been able to read it."

"When did they first start chasing after you?" Garmedon asked.

"About a year ago," I said, "They failed the first time they tried to kidnap me. The authorities were able to get me before they made it to the forest. The second time, they succeeded. They took me to their kingdom and tortured me until I told them about the map. I was finally able to escape and didn't hesitate one moment. Once I went through the escape route, I slid down and landed in a mud puddle, which explains why I'm covered in it. I heard the tiger tribe say to search to the left, so I went right. It took me a couple of days, but I was finally able to make it back to the city."

"Where you hid inside a bush in our backyard once you got here," Lloyd said.

"I was just about to say that," I said.

"Why didn't you just go back home when you got here?" Monica asked.

"That would be the first place they would search for me at," I said.

"I think that's enough of the questions for now," Garmedon said, "I think we've got all the answers we need. Listen, when you get home, the first thing you need to do is hide that book somewhere safe in your room. I'll come by one day to get it from you."

"I'm not giving that book to anyone," I said, "You will never return it."

"I promise to give it back to you as soon as I can, but for now it's too dangerous to keep it. You need to trust me."

I looked at him. Breathing heavily, I said, "Alright, I'll give it to you."

The woman name Zeah came back downstairs. "Garmedon, I have a bath ready."

"Good," Garmedon said, "We'll be right up. Come on, Zelda. Lloyd, Monica, you both go up to your rooms."

Lloyd and Monica ran in the opposite direction upstairs while I headed to the bathroom. My clothes were all dirty, so Monica gave me a pair of her pajamas for me to wear. It wasn't really my color, but it would do me good. It was purple. I'm more of a girl to wear very light colored clothing.

That bath did me good. I haven't felt this good in a while. When I cleaned the dirt out of my hair, it was normal and blond again. I found my hair bows and pulled my hair up in pigtails. The dirt was finally off my face. The claw marks were visible and cut pretty good around my skin. Once I got out of the bathroom, the first thing Garmedon saw were the cuts on my face and sent me into the kitchen to bandaged me up.

"I was able to get in contact with the orphanage," Garmedon said as he placed some medicine on the bandage, "I told them that you found us and we brought you in. Mrs. Shellington was crying tears of joy over the phone. They told me to come by tomorrow morning and take you home. Just for tonight, your staying here with us."

He placed the bandage on my cuts. "I would like to thank you for you

r kindness. I've never had an outsider away from the orphanage treat me with respect."

"That's just the way I was raised. Now, let's go and get you some dinner. I'm sure your hungry."

"I certainly am."

To be honest, I was too relaxed to eat. I was comfortable and treated with kindness. I was hoping I could trust these people and show them that what those felines will try and do. If anything, I want them to be prepared.

* * *

**ZELDA HAS A LOT GOING ON. SHE MEETS THE NINJA, BUT SHE DOESN'T KNOW THAT THEIR THE NINJA YET. I'M SURE THEY'LL TELL HER SOON. **

**ZELDA HAS A BOOK ABOUT THESE CRAZY FELINES. THE MAP WAS INSIDE THE BOOK THE ENTIRE TIME. THAT'S WHY THEIR CHASING AFTER ZELDA. I WONDER WHY THEY JUST COULDN'T TAKE THE BOOK. SOME VILLAINS CAN BE SO STUPID.**

**ZELDA`S STAYING WITH THE NINJA FOR THE NIGHT. THIS IS GONNA BE NICE. **

**HOPE YOU GUYS ARE LOVING THIS STORY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. The Saturday of Love

CHAPTER 6

THE SATURDAY OF LOVE

**JAY`S POV:**

I have a date. A date for brunch. My hair was all nice, my clothes were clean and my personality was clear for perfection. I was ready. Grabbing my wallet, I walked out of my room and went to the living room. I was about to leave out the door when I saw May walk in from the basement. Oh, crud! If she finds out I'm going on a date with a different girl, she'll never forgive me. Okay, I just have to act natural. Just play it cool and pretend that nothing's going on, and if she asks, I'll just tell her that I wanted to make myself look nice for a walk in the city.

"Hey, Jay," Nya said.

"Hey, Nya," I said, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing about. I was just about to work on my samurai suit. Do you wanna help me out?"

"Why are you asking me? Shouldn't you be asking Caleb?"

"Caleb`s still trying to get used to all the machinery and stuff. I don't think he's ready to help me out with this sort of thing yet."

"Well, I think maybe it's a good time to start teaching him. After all, he needs the learning."

"I guess I could."

"Alright, then. Now that we got that taken care of, I need to head out."

"Aren't you a little overdress? Why are you even going out like that?"

"I just thought that it would be a good idea if I went into town with a new look today. Oh, look at the time. I better be going. See you later, Nya."

"Have fun."

Nya walked back down to the basement. Oh, what a relief! For a second there, I thought I would blurt the truth out right then and there. I hate the fact that I'm lying to Nya. Why can't I ever be truthful to her for once? It might have been on our first date when I told her all those lies just to impress her. Well, Nya`s love is out of my heart. Gone for good. Blown away like the leaves in the wind. I'll make a promise to myself. For the wonderful Mrs. Jen Flannelstone, I will not lie to impress. That just causes trouble. Which reminds me that I'm ten minutes late getting in the car to go pick her up. I went to the car and started it up, moving out of the driveway and on the road. Time to forget about the worries from the past. Time to think about the future.

* * *

**JEN'S POV:**

Where's Jay? He should've been here about five minutes ago. He must be running late. A lot of people are during the day. Which lead a question go through my thoughts. Why did Jay schedule a date during a day? Doesn't that sound kind of weird? Jay must still be the same old Jay he used to be when we were kids. That's just his way. No matter how old we were, Jay was still his childish ways. I plan to just let it go for the rest of my life. I also plan to tell him about the past when we were kids. He might not remember, but I do.

I finally heard a car stop in front of my little rocks and dirt driveway. I didn't live in a really big house. It was just a small little one bedroom hut on the small side of Jamanicai Village. When I first came to the city, I didn't have a lot of money to buy a house anywhere, so I had to live out here in the village, where I was closer. By the time I got enough money saved up, a new house is the first thing on the list.

I opened the door to see Jay already standing there. "Hey, Jay."

"Hey, Jen," Jay said, "Ready to head out?"

"I was actually ready five minutes ago, but I'm ready now."

"Sorry I got here so late. Something came up and ate a little bit of my time."

"That's okay. You don't have to apologize. So, where are you taking me to brunch at?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Come on, Jay, you know that I don't like surprises."

"I didn't know I was suppose to know that."

Crud! I forgot that he still doesn't remember me. "Of course you didn't know that. You don't even know me that well. It's not that I thought you could read my mind or anything."

"Okay, that was a little weird."

"You're right, it was." I started to laugh.

"So, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm totally ready to go."

We got into the car and drove off into the city. I wasn't really sure where we were heading off to. I hate surprises. Jay should know that. Why doesn't he remember me? He always has a clear memory of who's his friend and who's his enemy. What's the point of not keeping me in mind?

We pulled up in front of this restaurant called Berry Good. I wasn't familiar with this place. I didn't see it when I first arrived at the city.

"I've never noticed this place before," I said.

"It's a new restaurant," Jay said, "They just opened up last night. Everyone says it's supposed to be good."

"We'll be the judges of that."

"You know, I think you remind me of a friend that I had when I was a kids."

"Really? How does he or she make me remind you of them?"

"Well, we met on the first day of school. She was the new girl and I was just the guy that didn't have any friends. When recess came along, I was getting pushed around like I usually did. Before I knew it, she came along and stopped it."

"She did?"

"Yeah. The first thought I had of her was that she was amazing."

"Amazing how?"

"In a good way. That's kind of how we started out with our friendship. When time passed by, we saw that our friendship grew stronger every day. Nothing could ever end it."

"What happened to her?"

"She moved to a different village. My best friend. The only friend I had in my life moves away from me. I wish I could see her again. She was the only one that put a smile on my face."

"You remind me of a guy I once knew."

"You had a boyfriend?"

"No, I've never had a boyfriend before. He was a friend I once knew. Not only that, he was my best friend."

"How did you guys meet?"

"I was the new girl at school. I didn't have any friends yet. I saw a guy getting pushed around and I decided to stop it. A girl like me doesn't like to be messed with. They ran off and we got to know each other a little bit. At the end of the day, we became known as best friends."

"Do you mind telling me this guy's name?"

"You should know who he is."

"I really don't know. Do you mind telling me?"

"I can't believe you don't remember me, Jay."

"Was I suppose to remember you from somewhere?"

"Yes. You don't remember me at all. What was the name of that girl that stopped those guys from pushing you around at recess?"

"Her name was Jennifer."

"What was her last name?"

"Flannelstone?"

"That was me. I'm Jennifer Flannelstone."

"How is that possible? That tour guide said your name is Jen Flannelstone."

"I know what she said. I shorten my name because I've had a few problems with some people going after me."

"Are those personal reasons only?"

"I hate to say it, but yes."

"I understand. I can't believe I haven't remembered you after four years. It's been so long. How have you been?"

"I've been good. A lot has happened since the last time we were together, but other than that, I've been good."

"That's good to hear."

"So, how have you been?"

"Oh, you won't believe all the amazing stuff that's happened since the last time we were together. It's a lot to explain. Why don't I tell you about it while we have lunch?"

"Sounds good. Hey, how long have we been sitting here?"

"I don't know. Maybe fifteen to twenty minutes."

"Better go ahead and pay the parking meter for two hours."

"Sounds like a good idea."

He remembers me. He finally remembers me. I was finally able to get it through his head. Once we got into the restaurant, he was telling me all this crazy stuff that I don't think I would ever be able to believe. He told me he was a ninja. A lightning ninja. How is this possible? I don't know if I should believe it or not. I do know one thing. One day in the future, things will not be as I expect it to be. I'll just have to see it for myself.

* * *

**JAY TOOK JEN OUT TO BRUNCH. MOSTLY THEY JUST SAT IN THE CAR FOR THE PAST FIFTEEN MINUTES.**

**JAY FINALLY REMEMBERS JEN. AWESOME! I LOVE HOW TWO BEST FRIENDS HOOK UP TOGETHER NO MATTER WHERE THEY ARE IN THE WORLD.**

**LOOKS LIKE JAY HAS FINALLY DECIDED TO TELL JEN THAT HE'S A NINJA. CAN'T THIS GUY EVER KEEP A SECRET FOR ONCE? HERE'S ONE RULE THAT YOU MUST ALWAYS REMEMBER. NEVER TELL JAY YOU DEEPEST, DARKEST SECRETS. HE WILL TELL ANYONE WHAT IT IS NO MATTER WHAT.**

**READ, READ, READ. THE BEST THING TO DO WHEN YOUR DOING NOTHING IS READ.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. The Map of The Cats

CHAPTER 7

THE MAP OF THE CATS

**ZELDA`S POV:**

Garmedon brought me home this morning. Tears were in Foster Mother Shellington`s eyes as she hugged me. Foster Father Shellington took me up to my room and placed me into bed, stating that I needed the rest. With time to spare, and while neither of them was around, I grabbed the book out of my drawer and snuck out the window. I was given instructions by Garmedon to bring him the book so he could use it to look at the map and figure out why their chasing after me so much just. I was to meet him at the stop sign at the end of the street.

I kept looking behind me to make sure no one was running after me. I was hoping no one would be looking out their windows to see that I left. I had made it this far. Once I got to the stop sign, I looked around for Garmedon. No sight of him. I would give him five minutes before I left and would meet him again tomorrow. Someone will be coming to check on me soon.

"Garmedon, where are you?" I asked myself. Before I could say anything else, a mysterious figure walked up towards me. I looked to see that it was only Garmedon.

"Did I startle you?" Garmedon asked.

"A little bit," I said, "For a moment there, I thought you were from the tiger tribe."

"We will figure out why their after you. The map should be able to explain why."

"Once your finished with it, do you promise to bring it back with all its pages?"

"Yes, I will."

"With _all _of its pages?"

"Yes, but if it has to have every page in there, I'll have to keep it a little longer than expected."

"Do as you may. Once your finished with it, bring it back. It's the only piece of my real family that I have left."

"Why are your biological parents such a big deal?"

"I just want to know who they are? What they do these days? Why did they put me up for adoption? Just the usual questions any orphan child would ask."

"Zelda, have you ever thought about the fact that your parents may not be here anymore? Even if they were still around, you wouldn't even know the first place to search for them."

"Yes, I would."

"You can't just keep going on with this. I know what your trying to do Zelda. It's best to stop searching and look ahead towards the future. DNA doesn't make a family. Love is stronger than that."

"I know. Foster Mother Shellington told us that. We were all starting to lose hope that none of us would ever be adopted."

"Don't ever lose hope. Losing hope means you're giving up on life."

"I never thought of it that way. Thank you, Garmedon. I'm sorry to cut this short, but I need to start heading back to the orphanage. If Foster Father Shellington finds out I left my bed, he's not gonna be a happy camper."

"We will meet again soon, Zelda."

"I know. Goodbye for now, Garmedon."

I ran back to the orphanage and climbed in through the window to get inside my room. I closed it too loudly for Foster Mother Shellington to hear.

"Zelda, is everything okay up there?" Foster Mother Shellington asked, calling up, "Your suppose to be resting."

I place the chair back under my desk, closed my drawer and turned out the light. I climbed up in my bed and pretended like I was about to fall asleep. Foster Mother Shellington came in at that exact moment.

"Is everything okay up here, Zelda?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Foster Mother Shellington," I said, "I was just about to go to sleep when I thought I heard a noise outside."

"I guess I must be hearing things myself. You rest up, Zelda."

"Yes, ma'am."

She closed the door and I feel right asleep. I was safe for now, thank goodness. There will come a day where it will happen again, though. I just need to be prepared.

* * *

**JAY`S POV:**

I did it. I went on my first date. Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a date. I'd prefer to call it a get together with the greatest friend I've ever had in my childhood years. What if it was a date, though? What if Jen thought of it as a date? I can't believe she remembered me after all these years. Well, it's actually been four years, but a lot can change in that amount of time. Jen hasn't changed one bit. She still had the same glasses, the same hair color that was always pulled up and the same fashion of clothes. Look at me. I've changed for the better and for the worst. My hair used to be a mop head. Now it was all straight and handsome. I used to wear a pair of dark blue outlined glasses. I never wear them anymore unless I'm alone. I don't even wear contacts. Half the times I'm as blind as a bat. Sometimes, I can't see a thing. I've changed a lot, but Jen hasn't and she's just so beautiful. How does she still recognized me?

A tap came to my room. I jumped when I heard it. "Come in." I looked to see that it was Lora, Sensei`s wife.

"Jay, Wu needs to see you," Lora said, "You better hurry, though. He doesn't look very happy and he seems very impatient right now."

"I'll be there in just a moment."

"Tell him that I need to see him right now," Sensei yelled from across the hall.

"I supposed you heard that," Lora said.

"I better go see what he wants," I said, walking out of my room and heading towards Sensei`s room.

"Get in here right now," Sensei said angrily as I walked in, "Close the door and have a seat."

I sat down on the floor and looked at Sensei`s angry eyes. "You wanted to see me, Sensei."

"You should know why I wanted to see you. I'm very disappointed in you, Jay."

"Disappointed in me? For what?"

"For telling an outsider our secret."

"What secret? We don't have any secrets."

"You told that young friend of yours that you were a ninja."

"How is that a secret? Almost everyone in the city knows about us by now. We're not a secret to anyone."

"I prefer us to be kept a secret. I don't want anyone from the news crowding around our home."

"Sensei, you can trust her. I've known her practically my entire life and she has never blurt out any of my secrets. I didn't even tell her about the team. I only told her about myself. Even if I did tell the team, she still wouldn't tell anyone."

"I still don't believe you."

"Come on, Sensei. Jen and I have been best friends since we were six years old. I've known her longer than you never will."

"I don't wanna hear another word about this. The next time you see your friend, you are to tell her that it was all a lie and that you were only doing it to impress her. You are never to speak about being a ninja. Are we clear?"

I wanted to tell him that it wasn't. I wanted to tell him to stop treating me like a child and start treating me like I'm a grown man. I couldn't tell him that, though. All I said was this. "Yes, Sensei."

"That's all I wanted to hear. Now leave before I say something that I might regret."

I left the room, lowering my head in shame as I saw Kai enter the upstairs part of the house. He was holding two different suits in his hands.

"Hey, Jay, do you mind helping me with something?" Kai asked.

"Sure, why not," I said, "As long as I don't have to get yelled at."

"Which suit do you think I should wear Saturday night? The red one or the brown one?"

"The red one. There's your answer."

"Whoa, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Oh, Garmedon said that he needed to see you. He said It's urgent."

"That's just perfect."

"What happened between you and Sensei? Did you do something wrong?"

"Don't I always?"

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just in a bad mood right now. I better go see what Garmedon wants. He's probably found out something that makes me the last one to find out about."

"Whatever floats your boat. Later."

The beginning of my day turned out good. Now I'm in a bad mood and I have other things on my mind. Now I have to go see what's so urgent that Garmedon needs me so bad. I better go see what I've done this time.

* * *

**ZELDA IS BACK HOME SAFE AND SOUND. SHE SNEAKS OUT TO BRING HER BOOK TO GARMEDON. THAT WAS THE ONLY WAY THE TIGERS WOULD STOP CHASING HER.**

**JAY HAD A GOOD TIME WITH JEN, BUT THERE ARE SOME THINGS HE HAS NOT TOLD US ABOUT. JAY WORE GLASSES? I WONDER WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE WITH THEM ON.**

**SENSEI WU MAY BE OLD, BUT HE'S STILL WISE. HE FOUND OUT THAT JAY TOLD JEN THAT HE'S A NINJA. HE'S IN TROUBLE. WELL, HE'S ALREADY IN TROUBLE.**

**WHAT DOES GARMEDON WANT WITH JAY? DOES IT HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE MAP?**

**LOVE THIS STORY?**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. The Truth About Jays Past

CHAPTER 8

THE TRUTH ABOUT JAY`S PAST

**GARMEDON`S POV:**

I was looking through the book and saw some things that I was confused about. I looked through computers and other gadgets that are difficult to use. For some reason, I kept seeing these family trees that made me think they belong to Jay. I sent Kai to get him when he showed me which suit he should wear for his date Saturday night. I started typing in the same thing for the fourth time when Jay finally came in.

"Jay, thank goodness your here," I said, "I'm trying to research something and I was wondering if you could help me with it."

"Are you having computer problems again?" Jay asked, guessing correctly.

"That's one problem. I've been typing in the same thing four times and all its showing me is a family tree. I'm not sure what it means. I was hoping you could analyze it for me."

"Let me type it in and pull it up." He quickly started typing in the information and pulled up the tree. "Huh. I've never seen these people before."

"The writing is very small. Do you think you can zoom in and read it?"

Jay pressed the plus sign on the monitor and made the writing legible enough to read. "The Walker Family Tree. Wait a second. This is my family tree. How were you able to find my family's information?"

"I don't know. I just kept typing in the code that I found in the book."

"What book?"

I retrieved the book from the table. "This book. Remember the little orphan girl that was found in our backyard?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she was missing for two weeks. There's a logical explanation of why that is. There was some sort of tiger tribe that kept chasing after because she had some sort of map. The whole time she had this book with the map inside of it. I'm not sure why they want this map. She told me that it was to find the other two feline tribes."

"Let me see the map." He took the map from my hand and scanned it. The map showed up on the screen with pictures and diagrams that weren't on the page when I took a look at it. "Your right about the part where they want to find the other two tribes, but that's not all their looking for. Do you see these colorful pictures? Green, red and yellow. There all shaped like gemstones. Maybe that's why they wanted the map. These jewels are what they're wanting the most."

"What about the other two tribes?"

"From what I can tell, maybe they want to find the other two tribes so they can help them find the jewels. It's just a guess. I'm not really sure."

"Enough about the map for now. Let's go back to your family tree."

While Jay was pulling up his family's history, Nya came in the room with the house phone in her hand. "Hey, Garmedon. Hey, Jay."

"Hey, Nya," Jay said, keeping his eyes on the monitor.

"Jay, there's someone on the phone who wants to talk to you," Nya told him.

"Hand it to me." Jay took the phone and walked out of the room. "This'll take just a second. Hello?"

I looked towards Nya. "Looks like Jay has really gotten over you."

"What other choice did he have?" Nya said, "I found someone else, so if I moved on, sooner or later he has to move on, too."

"I'm glad to see Jay as a new person right now."

"So, what are you guys doing?"

"Nothing much. Just doing a little research. Say, have you ever thought about other tribes being out there?"

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just talking to the monitor."

"Okay, I'll see you Saturday night," Jay said through the phone, "Talk to you soon. See you later." He ended the call and stared back at me. "Sorry about that. My friend was just calling me."

"Who was it?" Nya asked.

"Just an old friend of mine," Jay said.

"I see what's going on here," I said, "Looks like Jay has finally found someone else."

"What are you talking about?" Jay asked.

"You have moved on and found someone else."

"How do you know it was a girl on the phone?"

"I can see the expression on your face. Plus, you said that you would see her Saturday night."

"Is it true, Jay?" Nya asked, "Have you found someone else?"

"Alright, let me tell you the truth," Jay said, "To be honest, this isn't a date. It's a get together with an old friend. Her name is Jennifer, but she likes to be called Jen. When we were little, she became my best friend. She is the sweetest girl I have ever known. Four years ago, she moved away from where I lived. I haven't seen her until now. Well, I actually saw her when we all went to the zoo."

"What part of the trip was that?" Nya asked.

"Can we just change the subject and go back to what we were doing?" Jay asked, "Listen, Nya, I'll tell you about it later. Right now, I'm in the middle of doing something important."

"Can I help with anything?"

"No. This is personal information about myself. If I wanted to tell you, I would, but right now isn't a good time."

"What's going on with you, Jay? We broke up almost six months ago. Why are you changing all of a sudden?"

"I haven't changed, Nya. Even if I did, I still wouldn't tell you why."

Nya walked to the doorway, but she stopped to look at Jay. "You have changed, Jay. You just don't know it yet." She walked out of the room.

I looked at Jay, but he went back to the computer and placed his family tree back on the screen. "Now that she's gone, we can continue with what we were doing."

"Jay, what your doing is wrong," I said, "Just because you two broke up, doesn't mean that you can treat her the way that your doing now. She's a lady. Take me, for example. Even though I'm married to Misako, I still treat Lora like a lady. I treat her with respect, honesty, and care about her like a sister. You may have moved on, but that doesn't mean-"

I was cut off by Jay. "I think I've figured something out. Look at these stars that are on some of these photos of my ancestors here. Let's go back to the twentieth century and visit James L. Walker the first."

"Who's James L. Walker the second?"

"My older brother."

"You have a brother as well. How come we've never met him?"

"He only stays in Ninjago temporarily. He's a world researcher, so he spends most of his time traveling the world."

"Interesting."

"Here we go. James L. Walker the first was a well known inventor and scientist in Ninjago. It states here that he went on a trip to the Ninjago Jungle Streams to search for new wildlife species for the Ninjago Earth Foundation. He was supposed to return three weeks later, but he disappeared and was never found."

"Disappeared? I'll keep that in mind."

"Let's take a trip to the eighteenth century. Here we go. Samuel M. Walker. It states here that he was a general for the Ninjago Navy. Before that, he was an inventor and researcher."

"Your family is just full of inventors."

"As I was saying, Samuel was heading to the Ninjago Islands, but they accidentally went the wrong way. The current led them to the Ninjago Jungle Streams. Once they entered through the doors of the jungle, only two men made it out alive. Neither of them was Samuel."

"So he disappeared as well? Keep going."

"Let's skip ahead and go on to the seventeenth century. Here's the man that started the entire family. John S. Walker. He was first mate to captain David, who led the entire crew to Ninjago, which was actually referred to as Nin to the natives. Once they arrived, John decided to take a look around the place. When he entered deep into the forest, he saw something that he didn't expect to see. He saw a tiger walking on its hind legs. Before John could make a run for it, the tiger bit him in the arm, and his screams echoed throughout the entire jungle. Before John was rescued, the tiger spoke and said something in a language that he didn't understand. He disappeared into the cave, leaving John on the ground to be rescued by the crew."

"This seems to be leading on to something. Keep reading."

"Three years later, John wrote a letter to his family stating that it was not safe for them to come to Nin. What they didn't know was that he was lying. He only wrote that letter to protect them. A few months later, John's body started going through metamorphosis. The reflection in the mirror after the transformation was complete is something he will never forget. He decided to leave Nin and head out to the Jungle Streams. Once he got there, in the depths of the forest, he saw a civilization of tigers. When they saw him, he was pronounced their new king, for he was bitten by their old king that left the island because he could no longer fulfill his duties. John became king and changed his name to Tigre. A few years later, his son, Wesley E. Walker, sailed to the island of Nin with his wife and son to start a new life, but he only sailed there to search for his father. After years of searching, he was never able to find him and passed from misery and sadness. Wow. Who knew my ancestors were so emotional?"

"We'll figure all of this out later. Right now, I think my brother needs me for something."

It was a lie and I knew it. I had to think about this. Something was strange about Jay`s family and I needed to find out what it is. Could he be part of that ancestry? Of course he is. He doesn't think he us, but I know he is. I need to think about all of this. As my brother always says, tea is always the answer.

* * *

**JAY`S ANCESTRY IS THE CATS. BIG CATS, TO BE EXACT. I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M THINKING ABOUT FAMILY MEMBERS AND ALL THAT TO THESE STORIES, BUT THERE IS ONE THING I KNOW. EVERY FAMILY HAS A LITTLE EVIL INSIDE OF THEM.**

**NYA KNOWS THAT JAY IS GOING THROUGH SOME CHANGES, BUT JAY KEEPS DENYING IT. HE DOESN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT THE PAST ANYMORE. **

**SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY. I WAS JUST NOT FEELING UP TO IT. PLUS, I'M WORKING ON MY CROSSOVER, SO I KNOW THAT'S GOING TO TAKE FOREVER TO WRITE. I GUESS ILL JUST HAVE TO TAKE IT ONE STEP AT A TIME.**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE THIS STORY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. First Battle With The Felines

CHAPTER 9

FIRST BATTLE WITH THE FELINES

**TIGRE`S POV:**

Things are going from bad to worse. We've searched for days now and there's no sign of that little brat. As far as I know, she may have went back to that home of hers. No matter. I had more important things on my mind and so much on the agenda to do. Where could that map be? It was the only way to find the two tribes and to search for the three jewels of the cats. This could be my chance to take over Ninjago and to control it the way I want it to be controlled. My guards were of no help finding that brat, so I decided to call off the search. I've been stressed for the past few days from thinking so much. Even my jesters couldn't keep me entertained. All I could think about day and night was that map. There are moments when I could think of that boy. Did he have the map? Did he have any information about me whatsoever? I'm not sure, but if he does, he's the person I should be going after. It's time to form a plan.

My head guard, Tazar, came into the room. "Your Majesty, we found the person who has the map."

"Who?" I asked, "Don't hesitate. Tell me!"

"You'll have to come and see for yourself."

Knowing that he wasn't planning on telling me, I followed my head guard to the engineering room where we plan most of our search parties, build the greatest of all creations, and discuss royal appeals. Once I entered the room, I looked to see a holographic photo of the person I have been planning to capture and talk to for a long while. The brunette boy. The master of lightning. The next inventor of the family. Young Jay Walker.

"It's the Walker boy," I said, "Are you sure he has the map?"

"We tripled checked, sir," Tazar said, "He has the map."

"Where is it? Tell me it's location."

"It's in his headquarters. The map is inside a book. The book is placed somewhere in that house. Our detectors can sense it."

"Where is the headquarters located at?"

"In one of the villages that border Ninjago City."

"What is the village called? Tell me what it's called."

"I don't know, sir. The detectors won't give me it's exact location."

"Looks like we're just going to have to figure this situation out ourselves. Tazar, gather all the soldiers into the battlefield. We're heading to Ninjago."

"Yes, sir."

I walked back towards my room to prepare for battle. I grabbed my armor and placed it around my body. I looked through my wardrobe to find for different swords that were useful. It's always a good idea to carry extra weapons. Just to be safe, I decided to take an extra pair of my nunchucks. I'm ready for the fight to begin. I don't care what my army says, I will join the battle no matter what they tell me. I left my room and made my way to the battlefield. This is going to be fun.

* * *

**JAY`S POV:**

Saturday night finally came. I took Jen to this really nice restaurant I thought she would like. To be honest, I didn't know that the service would take three hours. It gave me the time to tell Jen some lies that I really didn't feel comfortable telling her about. I had to tell her, though. Sensei`s orders. After all, I have to listen to my Sensei. I told Jen that me being a ninja was a lie and being with a group of ninjas was also a lie. I only said that to impress her and I didn't mean to lie. Well, actually, I was being truthful to her at first, but now I was lying to her. I asked her for my forgiveness.

"Jay, everything that you just told me was a lie," Jen said.

"How do you know I was lying?" I asked, "I was actually lying to you from the start."

"Jay, stop it. I know your Sensei told you to tell me that everything was a lie. I know that everything that you told me from before was the truth. I know your doing it so I won't be tempted to tell anyone else. I promise to keep it a secret. You can trust me."

"How did you know that? I never remembered telling you that. Are you a psychic or something?"

"Jay, please, let me explain."

"No way. I know what you are. You're a phychic."

"Jay, your drawing a scene."

I looked around to see that everyone was staring at us. I chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that. I'll keep the volume level low." I sat down and stared at Jen. "Listen, I know what you are. Your a psychic. You can read my mind."

"Jay, there's a logical explanation for all of this. If you would just keep your mouth shut for one minute, I might be able to tell you what's really going on."

"Alright. I'll stop talking. Now tell me."

"Alright, here you go. There's a reason I shorten my name. There's a reason I told you all of that. It's not because I'm a psychic. A psychic tells you the future. I'm actually a teller of minds. I can read another person's mind and interpret it. I accidentally told a newspaper reporter and then word got out. That's why I had to leave my village and shorten my name so people wouldn't recognize me. Do you know how long it's been since I last talked to my mother?"

"What about your father? You haven't spoken about him in a while. Does he know about it, too?"

"Why did you just ask me that?" She started crying. This is getting strange.

"Jen, are you okay? What's the matter?"

"Don't you ever watch the news anymore? My father passed away. You never asked someone that question. Never."

Her sobbing was getting louder. "It's okay, Jen. Calm down. I'm sorry I asked you that. I didn't know. Please calm down. Your causing a scene now."

The scene wasn't being caused by Jen. Crashing and clashing sounds were heard from the kitchen, causing vibrations to shake the entire restaurant.

"What's that noise?" Jen asked, drying up her tears. Her make-up was running due to the fact that she was crying.

"I'll go figure it out," I said, "Wait here."

"Jay, you can't go in there. Whatever it is, I'm sure the cooks will handle it."

"Just to be safe, I'm gonna go check it out."

I walked towards the doors of the kitchen and heard strange talking from inside.

"Search through the entire kitchen," a voice said, "Search through every cabinet and drawer. We need to find that map."

I did what I had to do. I kicked the doors opened and let myself in uninvited. The kitchen was full of tigers looking around the kitchen. I grabbed my nunchucks and swung it in the air, showing them that I was willing to fight.

"It's the boy!" one of them said, "Attack!"

"I'd like to see you try," I said, swinging my nunchucks at a couple of tigers. The battle soon begun.

I was making my way towards the guy that looked to be their leader, but I was blocked by soldiers. I could tell they were an army because of the uniforms they were wearing. Green and blue. I was fighting my way through the crowd, but I was finally stopped by the biggest soldier of them all. This one was huge. His muscles were giant and his chest poked out the farthest than any other part of his body. His armor was bigger than the leader himself. If looks could tell, this one would be known as second in command.

Before I could make a move, this giant punched me in the face. I was sent to the other side of the kitchen. Ow, that was my cheekbone! No time to worry about that. I went into a full blown swing and my nunchucks went right to his face. He didn't move an inch. This guy must be immune to pain or something. I started kicking him in the abs, but only the midsection of his stomach moved. He didn't even groan in pain. I punched him in the face about fifty time, but all I could get out of him was a tooth. I saw him spit it out and looked at me with those terrifying red eyes of his. Not a scratch showed up on any part of his body.

When he tried to smash me to the ground, I flipped and stood close to one of the counters. When that large cat wasn't looking, I took his tooth and placed it in my glove. I didn't see where that big cat was, but I turned around and before I knew it, he clawed me in the face. Cuts formed on the left part of my face. I couldn't get up as I tried to escape, but before I could make it out, that giant used his huge paws to chop me in the leg. I'm pretty sure I heard a bone crack. I couldn't walk. He grabbed me by the collar and tossed me out the doors of the kitchen, leading me back inside the dining area. People gasped when they saw me. When that giant tiger emerged from the kitchen, people screamed and started running out the door. I looked to see that he was going after Jen. Before he clawed her, I found some sort of globe decoration and used my arm that wasn't so sore to throw it at him. It knocked him in the head, making him fall down and grow unconscious.

I looked to see the leader look at me. He threw a sword in my direction, missing me and hitting the wall. "I'll let you go this time, but next time, I won't make it so easy on you."

"King Tigre, we've got a problem," I heard one of them say. Sirens started blaring from the streets. That must be help.

"Retreat, my soldiers, retreat!" Tigre said, leading his army out of the restaurant. Before he left, he shot a dart through my neck. "Sweet dreams, Jay Walker."

Before I fell unconscious, I heard Jen walk towards me. "Jay!" That's all I heard her say before the darkness consumed me.

* * *

**TIGRE HAS PLANNED AN ATTACK. I HAVEN'T PUT A LOT OF ACTION INTO THIS, SO I THOUGHT NOW WAS THE TIME.**

**A GIANT TIGER HAS DEFEATED JAY. WELL, THEY ACTUALLY RETREATED, BUT NOT BEFORE GETTING SHOT IN THE NECK WITH A DART. I HOPE HE'S OKAY.**

**OKAY, I HAVE A CONFESSION TO MAKE. I'M NOT SURE WHY I TELL AN AFTER SUMMARY OF EVERY CHAPTER. MAYBE ITS BECAUSE I DON'T HAVEANYTHING ELSE TO TALK ABOUT.**

**OH, CRUD. I WAS PLANNING ON THANKING SOMEONE IN THIS CHAPTER. I PROMISE TO DO IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I'M SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. I'M HAVING A LONG DAY.**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THE STORY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Apologies

CHAPTER 10

APOLOGIES

**JAY`S POV:**

When I came to, I woke up in a hospital bed. I knew I heard some kind if beeping noise from somewhere. They had an IV placed into my hand hooked up to a monitor. My leg was placed in a cast and resting on a pillow. The left part of my body was so sore, I could barely move. My left cheek was covered with four different bandages. When I opened my eyes, a migraine started forming into my head when I looked at the light from the room. When my vision was cleared, I looked to see my friends surrounding the room.

"Jay!" they all said.

"Where am I?" I asked, "What's going on?"

"You got knocked out after a pretty serious battle," Cole explained, "We found you in the dining area of the restaurant."

"Who was I battling?"

"You don't remember?"

"Allow me to explain," Sensei Wu said, walking up to the bedside, "A certain feline tribe started attacking Ninjago. It was a band of tigers."

"Wait a second," I said.

"Are you starting to remember?"

"Yeah, a little bit. I remember fighting this giant tiger and he almost smashed me like a vase. Did you guys take down the tribe."

"We found them and started a chase to get them, but we failed in the process," Garmedon explained, "Kai kept going, but he got shot in the neck with a dart."

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"He should be fine. As a matter of fact, he's behind the curtain resting."

"How long have I been out?"

"All night," Zane said, "We have been here the entire time waiting for you to wake up."

"What about Jen?" I asked, "Is she okay?"

"There is no reason to worry, Jay," Sensei said, "We took her back to headquarters. We felt like she would be much safer there."

"Thanks for having my back, guys."

"We would do anything for you, buddy," Cole said, "Your our brother."

I heard a groan from behind the curtain. "Ugh, what happened?"

"Try not to move too much, Kai," I heard Kitty say, "You just woke up from being shot with a dart."

Sensei moved the curtain, making Kai jump in the process. "Sensei, don't do that. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Good thing we're in a hospital," I said, chuckling as much as my body could take. I coughed a little bit.

"Jay, your awake," Kai said, "Good to see you with your eyes open. Even when your injured, you still make jokes."

"Don't make me laugh," I said in a raspy tone, "I mean that literally. It hurts to breath a little bit."

"Luckily, I asked the doctor to bring up some tea," Sensei said, "This should help."

"Thanks," I said, taking the cup.

We heard a knock on the door. A nurse came in, her heels clicking on the floor. "Mr. Walker, your parents are here to see you."

"Tell them to come on up," I said. She left to spread the word.

"Why don't we come back later today and see how your doing?" Cole said.

"I think that's a good idea," I said, "I need a little family time."

The nurse came back in. "Mr. Walker, your brother called and said he's on his way over."

"Tell him to come straight to the room when he gets here," I said to her.

"I'll be sure to notify him." She turned her attention towards Kai. "Mr. Smith, the doctor said you're free to leave now. There seem to be no complications. All you need to do is go home and rest."

"I'm ready to go," Kai said.

"You've been ready to go since you first woke up," Kitty said.

"You've learned well." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Do you guys mind taking the love scene somewhere else?" I asked, "My parents are on their way up."

"Sorry," Kai said, "We'll see you later."

"Bye, Jay," Kitty said.

"Rest up well," Nya said.

"We'll take care of everything while your here," Sensei said, "For now, rest up."

As they left, my parent's burst into the room. My mother ran up to me, hugging me as hard as she could, tears welled up in her eyes. My Dad gave me a light pat on the shoulder, making sure not to press down too hard just like my mother was doing. I could care less right now. This is what I need. Some family time will do.

* * *

**TIGRE`S POV:**

I knew this would happen. Every time I plan something, it always fails because of someone else. I decided to let the largest soldier in my army take him down. I only wanted him injured, not destroyed. I will be the one to destroy the boy. Tallo was the only one that followed my orders by doing so, and as a reward, I decided to make him the new leading commander in chief. My army is training harder than ever. That's one thing to be proud of.

We did fail on not being able to find the map. Oh, how I want those jewels in my hands. Oh, how I must desperately try to find those two tribes. It was the only way to have Ninjago to myself. When will it be my time to shine? Where is my chance to success? Those are the questions that I have thought about all my life when I first became king. When will that day come?

Tazar ran inside of my resting room. "Sir, there is something that we need to discuss."

"Can't we talk about it later?" I asked, "I'm trying to rest. These old feet of mine aren't getting any younger."

"This discussion cannot wait, Your Majesty. I must tell you immediately."

"Well, then, spit it out. What is it?"

"I've decided to leave the army and start a new life."

"I know that's just a joke. You can't possibly be serious."

"I am. I'm leaving soon."

"That's impossible. Your my second in command."

"I was your second in command. I'm getting too old for this position, sir. I must leave at once."

"You can't leave. Who will take your place?"

"I've already given it to Tar. I'm leaving as soon as tonight."

"Don't do this to me, Tazar. Don't do this."

Tazar left out through the doors. He didn't give me any reason or a valid explanation of why he was leaving. Ridiculous. Just plain ridiculous. I decided to worry about it later. I left for my room. I needed some time to think. Where is that map. I want those jewels. I want to find the other tribes. I want to know where they are.

* * *

**JEN'S POV:**

I drove myself to the hospital to see Jay. His family must have left y now, so I thought now was a good time. Jay`s Sensei has explained to me that I was to stay with them for the time being. I wouldn't even be there all the time. I would be at work or out shopping. I'm not sure what he meant, but Sensei Wu told me that great things would be happening in my future. I wonder what he meant.

I walked into the hospital and was told that Jay was on the fifth floor. While I was in the elevator, I kept thinking about last night while Jay and I were at that restaurant. What were those things? I've never heard of animals that could stand on their hind legs and walk. I wonder if they have a native language. I have the tendency to speak every type of animal tounge in the entire world. Every animal and their known species. I wonder how this tiger group was formed.

I walked into Jay`s room to see that he was halfway awake with some guy sitting in the chair next to the window. I knew who he was.

"Hey, Roger, how have you been?" I asked.

"Jennifer?" Roger asked, surprised, "Jennifer Flannelstone? Jay`s best friend?" I nodded. "I haven't seen you in so long. You haven't changed a bit. Well, you have gotten prettier over the years."

"Your not my type."

"I know. Sorry I haven't been around much. I've been out traveling the world. When I heard about Jay, I bought a plane ticket and flew all the way here. To be honest with you, I'm glad to be taking the rest of the week off. I have to head out to Egypt on Monday."

"It's good to see you again, Roger, but I really need to talk to Jay alone. Do you mind?"

"No, that's alright. I was just about to leave anyway. I gotta go check into my hotel and get settled in. I'll see you tomorrow, little bro. It's good to see you again, Jen."

"Good to see you, too. Hope you come to visit sometime."

He left the room, leaving me and Jay alone.

"Jen, I'm sorry," Jay said, breaking the moment of silence.

"For what?" I asked.

"For our date last night. I didn't mean any of that stuff I said. I was just going crazy. I didn't know what was going on. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Jay, you know how much I can't stay mad at you. I accept your apology."

"Thanks. You know, when we first saw each other again, we didn't get off to a really good start. Do you think that we could start over?"

"Of course. Why don't we start now?"

"I'd love that. So, how have you been since the last time I saw you?"

We decided to start over. This would be a redo of our first get together. As we were talking, I was having this weird feeling inside of me. Butterflies were fluttering in my stomach, my head was starting to pound and my heart started beating rapidly. Could I actually be feeling a little bit more than Jay`s friend?

* * *

**JAY`S ALRIGHT. THERE SEEMS TO BE NO PERMANENT INJURIES. HOORAY!**

**KAI GOT SHOT WITH A DART. HILARIOUS. **

**JAY HAS AN OLDER BROTHER. ROGER WALKER. I'M NOT REALLY SURE IF JAY HAS A BROTHER, SO THIS IS REALLY JUST AN OC CHARACTER OF MINE. **

**AWW, JEN AND JAY HAVE DECIDED TO GO ON THEIR FIRST DATE ALL OVER AGAIN. IN THE HOSPITAL. REALLY? JEN MAY START HAVING A CRUSH ON JAY. I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT.**

**ARE YOU ANXIOUS TO READ?**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	12. Learning New Secrets

CHAPTER 11

LEARNING NEW SECRTS

**NYA`S POV:**

I was sitting in the living room reading. For some reason, I just couldn't concentrate. It's been a week now and Jay was released from the hospital yesterday. Sensei placed him under bed rest until his injuries weren't a problem for him anymore. All this time Jay has something that wants him. What does it want with him? Garmedon explained that it was some sort of feline tribe that wanted a map that we confiscated. We had a map this whole time? This was starting to confuse me. I was hoping it would end soon.

Jay has kept his distance from me for a while now. He only said a quick hello to me yesterday and then limped away to some old childhood friend of his. I don't get it. When we first met, Jay was falling head over heels for me. Now he was running away from me and trying to seek someone else. What's the big deal? It's not like that girl is his girlfriend or anything. Was I starting to feel jealous? No, that can't be true. I'm dating someone else now. There no reason to feel that way.

My brother came downstairs in his bathrobe. Ever since he was shot with that dart, he's been sleeping late for some reason.

"Morning, sis," Kai greeted.

"You do realize that it's ten in the morning, right?" I asked.

"I know. I really need to see someone about this sleeping problem. So, you doing okay?"

"Not really."

"Really? What's going on?"

"I really don't think I should talk about this."

"No, get back here. I think the best thing to do is to say it out loud. Now, tell big brother Kai what's going on."

"I think I'm starting to feel... jealous."

"Jealous? Why should you feel jealous?"

"I don't know. Remember when Jay and I were dating?"

"How could I ever forget?"

"Well, I remember the Times when Jay used to act all goofy and stuff in front of me. Those were some great times. Now he's just walking away from me and pretending that I'm not even there."

"Your not the exact type of person to feel that way."

"There's no way else to feel."

"Nya, you have to understand that Jay`s changed. He's not gonna be the same old guy that you once knew him to be. He's not gonna be the same way again. As far as I know, he's actually being mature. He's ready to move on. We need to give him that chance."

"Should we?"

"Nya, we may never see Jay this way again. Face it, you moved on. You fell in love with someone else. Someone that I actually care about like a brother now. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"He's upstairs working on something. He won't tell me what it is, though."

I heard a crashing noise from upstairs. "Aw, darn it! Where does this piece go?"

"Like I said, I don't know what he's doing," I said.

"Anyway," Kai said, "Maybe you should talk to Jay about this. He needs to know about it more than I do."

"How can I talk about it to him when he keeps ign

oring me?"

"I'll handle Jay. You just worry about what you need to say to him."

"Who's the greatest brother in the world?"

"This guy."

I hugged my brother. It's always good to have family. Once he left back upstairs, I went back to my book. This time, it wasn't so hard to concentrate. I was able to think and look at the same time.

* * *

**JEN'S POV:**

I can't believe this. My mind just told me that Jay dated another girl two years after I moved away. That same girl was sitting in the ninjas living room. How is this possible? I wonder why Jay doesn't remember everything from the past. If he doesn't remember, he's lucky to have someone that does.

It was the night before I left. My family was asleep, but I was dressed up to sneak out and spend some time with Jay one last time. We had fun. He actually made up a picnic and turned on some soft music so we couldn't get caught being out so late. Something happened on that night when it was close to an end. The night was drawing fast. I didn't know what happened at the next moment when Jay said that he loved me. I wasn't sure what he meant by that when our lips touched. Our kiss was a combination of love and confusion with a little bit of hope. That kiss would tell us that we would find each other again one day. Even when we drove away, I was still unsure of everything that just happened.

I decided to go talk to Jay and remind him about that night. He was no longer than same Jay I once knew him to be. When I walked into the room, I saw him in his bed, sleeping peacefully with a inventors book in his lap. He looked like he was ten years old again. I remember the time when he was sick with the flu and every time I went into his room to see him, he would always be sleeping. Not only that, he would always be drawing up new inventions. He never took a break. My mind was starting to tell me if maybe I shouldn't explain to him about that night before I left for my new home, which I hated. All I did was walk up to him and placed his book on his nightstand, causing him to wake up.

"Jen, what are you doing?" Jay asked.

"I just thought I'd just come in here and check up on you," I said, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. No reason to worry. Where did my book go?"

"I put it on the nightstand. You should be resting instead of worrying about your inventions."

"Hey, it gives me something to do. It's my passion."

"It was both our passions. We used to be inseparable. We used to look like twins. I still look the same way I've always looked. Look at you. You've changed."

"At least someone knows I have."

"What are you talking about?"

"Everyone else doesn't know that I have. I wish they would just understand. If only I could find some way to show them."

"There's always a way. Just go back to being the person that you used to be."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"There are logical reasons why I can't."

"There are logical reasons why you can. I miss the old Jay. I wish you could just see that."

"I know you do, and I appreciate your sympathy, but I'm just so tired of being made fun of by other people. Have you forgotten that we're both nerds?"

"Unfortunately, I haven't."

"Well, I guess you can remember the glasses and my mopped head."

"How can I ever forget? That's the Jay I once knew."

"Well, I never wear contacts and half the times I'm as blind as a bat. I only wear my glasses when I'm not around other people. I style my hair like Elvis Presley half the times so I can look to impress."

"Jay, there's no reason to change yourself just to impress other people. Where are your glasses?"

"The top drawer of my dresser. Why do you ask?"

I opened the drawer and found his glasses case. "I think you would know why."

"What are you up to, Jen?"

"I think it's time we bring the old Jay back."

"Jen, please don't."

Not listening to a word he said, I placed the glasses on his face. "How does that feel?"

"Whoa, I'm starting to see things in a whole new view. The only thing I could see clearly was you, but now I can see everything."

"How does it feel?"

"It actually feels good."

"There's just one thing that's missing."

"What is it this time, Jen?"

"We need to bring back that old hairstyle."

"Oh, great."

I fixed up his hair in every possible way it would go. When I was finished, Jay`s hair was the same way I remember it. Mopped up with his bangs almost in his eyes and the back of his hair a couple of inches away from his shoulders. Just the way I remember it.

"Wow," I said.

"What?" Jay asked.

"Well, at first you were okay, but now your really good looking."

"Stop joking around. I know your just trying to pull my leg."

"I'm not. I'm serious. You really look nice the way you are now."

"Your the only one that has ever said that to me. Your the only one that understands."

"I'm glad to be that only one."

I sat with Jay for a while until I fell asleep, not noticing that Jay put a blanket over me. I guess now was not the time to talk about what I knew. Right now, this was a time to relive old memories.

* * *

**JEALOUSY, LOVE AND CONFUSION.**

**THIS IS WHAT THE CHAPTER IS ABOUT. NYA STILL CARES ABOUT JAY, BUT SHE WANTS THEM TO AT LEAST BE FRIENDS. I HOPE THEY CAN SETTLE THIS WHOLE THING.**

**JAY ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT JEN. THEY KISSED THE NIGHT BEFORE JEN LEFT. THIS IS SO WEIRD. WHY DOESN'T JAY REMEMBER ANYTHING FROM THEIR CHILDHOOD? **

**JEN BROUGHT JAY BACK TO HIS OLD PERSONALITY. I BET HE LOOKS BETTER THAN HE USUALLY WOULD. **

**BEST STORY SO FAR TO ME.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	13. Being Different and Learning The Truth

CHAPTER 12

BEING DIFFERENT AND LEARNING THE TRUTH

**COLE'S POV:**

A week has passed since we last saw the tiger tribe. Why are these things after Jay? I know that's the possible thing they're doing because Jay is the suspect or their possible culprit in this whole fiasco. Speaking of which, I haven't been able to talk to Jay until we brought him home from the hospital. It was the first day of Augest, so school would be starting in a few weeks, which means we would have to go back to work soon, which was something I was not fond of doing. Unfortunately, we have to send Monica, Nick and Lloyd to school, since they were still kids and needed the teaching. They weren't happy about it, but to be honest, I kind of was.

Since Jen was staying with us, we had to give her the spare room, but today she told us that she would be leaving today. I saw her place her bags in the trunk of her car. When I heard Jay was taking her out for the day, I was a little worried. Sensei didn't like the idea either, but he thought that Jay needed some time in the outside world. I wasn't sure about that until I heard a pair of crutches clank down the stairs. At first I thought it was a stranger, but it actually turned out to be Jay. I didn't realize it was Jay at first because he was wearing glasses and his head looked like the end of a mop. When I noticed his style of clothes, I looked to see that it was actually Jay.

"Hey, Jay," I said, "How are you doing? Is that a new style or are you trying to impress Jen? Don't say that you don't have the hots for her, because I know good and well that you do."

"I'm not trying to impress anyone, and this is not a new style," Jay explained, "This is actually the real me."

"This isn't the real you. The real you doesn't wear glasses and always keeps his hair nice and straight."

"Looks like you need a pair of glasses yourself. It seems your too blind to see the real me."

"Jay, stop joking around. I know your going through some changes, but I didn't think you would go this far."

"Stop saying that I'm joking around when you know good and well that I'm not."

"Whoa! That's one way to tell that you've changed."

Jay sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I wish the cloud that's hovering over my head would just go away. Listen, I promise to talk to you about some things later. Right now, I need to start heading out."

"Good thinking, buddy. You need to get out a lot more."

Jay left the house. I wanted to go out and help him down the steps, but he was already at Jen's car by the time I walked up to the door. I decided not to worry about it. Jay`s just going through some changes. He'll get over it soon. He's a ninja. With those thoughts out of my head, I went into the control room to see what Garmedon was doing. For the past two weeks, he's been staring at a map on the screen. What was so interesting about a map? I decided to barg in and see what's going on.

When I walked inside, I made sure to be sneaky. Once I got close to Garmedon, I placed my hands on his shoulders, causing him to squeal and jumped. "What in the name of Ninjago?"

I started laughing pretty hard. "You should've seen the look on your face and hear the sound that you made. Your just too easy to mess with."

"Oh, it's just you. Do you mind leaving my presence? I'm in the middle of doing something."

"What are you doing, anyway?"

"None of your business. I think it's best to stop poking your nose where it doesn't belong. Lead yourself out. I'm doing some research."

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Get out of here!" He pushed me towards the doorway.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh!" I walk out of the room, but I didn't leave the doorway. I stood near the wall, keeping my ears close to the door. I could overhear Garmedon mumble to himself.

"It seems that the map shows a shortcut for how to get to the three jewels, but it doesn't have a shortcut to find the other two tribes. It looks like the only way to get to the lions and the cheetahs is by taking the longer paths. The only thing to do is to find the doors and make sure they are never to be opened. It's bad enough that we have to deal with one tribe."

Tribes? Jewels? Lions and cheetahs? Shortcuts? What does all of this mean? I heard someone coming down the hall. It sounded like Misako. Not wanting her to catch me here, I decided to leave, taking all the information I just heard with me.

* * *

**JAY`S POV:**

Jen and I were at one of her favorite Italian restaurants. I've never really been the type of person to eat pasta, but if it's something Jen wants to do, I won't complain one bit. We had the most strangest waiter. He looked really familiar to me. When he came by to asked us want we wanted to start with, he gave us a weird look when he left. When he came back, he slammed the cups on the table, making it seem like it was an accident. He took our order, so Jen and I decided to have the spaghetti meal. He left again, showing us a stern look this time as he walked away.

"What is with that guy?" I asked.

"I don't know," Jen said, "He must be a new worker. I've never seen him here before."

"He must be having a bad day."

"Probably. So, Jay, there's something that I've been willing to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"Well, I've had this thought on my mind for a while, and I was hoping that-"

Before she could finish her sentence, our waiter came back and did the most horrible thing he would think to do in his entire career life. When he brought the plates out, he pretended like he had tripped on something and dropped both the platters on Jen. Her entire hair, her face and even her shirt was covered in sauce and pasta. I gasped at the sight as I used my hands to travel to the other side of the table. Some people were staring at us. I heard a few comments from little kids. The waiter was lying on the floor.

"Are you okay, Jen?" I asked.

"I think so," Jen said, "I didn't feel the plate hit me or anything, so I should be okay."

The owner ran up to us. "I heard some commotion over here. Is everyone alright?"

"We are now," Jen said.

"I am so sorry, madam. This is one of our new waiters, so he's still learning a thing or two. I hope you can forgive us."

"It's okay. Nothing can ever stop us from coming here, but I think it's time we leave. Thanks anyway."

Without having to pay a bill or anything, we walked out of the restaurant. Instead of having a moody expression on her face, I saw Jen grinning.

"You still wanna ever come back here?" I asked.

"I'll keep that question in mind," Jen said, "Let's head to the park. I'll clean myself up there."

Once we got to the park, Jen rushed to the bathroom and spent at least twenty minutes of her time in there. When she got out, we headed towards the playground, where the memorial tree was at. The memorial tree was planted here forty years ago in honor of the First Spinjitzu Master. It was to celebrate the day he left Ninjago and helped everyone that needed it the most. The tree was mostly a place where a lot of miracles can happen. My parents once told me that they carved their initials into the tree a month before they got engaged. Basically, it was known as the tree of love and hope.

Jen and I climbed up the tree and sat down on the highest branch. I got a little help, though, thanks to my broken leg. We sat up there, watching the children play on each and every piece of equipment that they could find. I guess this was the best time to tell Jen about my career.

"Hey, Jen, did I ever tell you that I'm a teacher?" I asked.

"I think you did," Jen said.

"I may not have remembered." I placed my arm over her. Realizing I did that, I tried to remove my arm, but before I could Jen was already resting her head on my chest. "I just needed to keep my balance so I don't fall."

"I'm making sure that you don't. Does my hair have a funky smell to it?"

"No, not at all." To be honest, all I could smell was the fresh cut grass. The sauce that was in Jen's hair was pretty much gone, and so was the smell. "So, Jen, you wanted to tell me something back in the restaurant."

"I did, actually. I wanted to tell you something that I've had on my mind for quite a while now. I was hoping you could tell me this. Do you remember the night before I left to move?"

When she said this, I released my arm from around her shoulders and fell backwards out of the tree. I realized that I left my crutches next to the tree, but Jen jumped down and helped me up before I could do it by yourself.

"Are you alright?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, "So, what were you saying?"

"It wouldn't matter to you. You only fell out of that tree so you wouldn't have to answer my question. I know what's going on here, Jay. You do remember that night. The picnic, the music, the kiss. You remember it all, but you just don't wanna admit it. You don't want to admit the fact that you fell in love with another girl when you knew good and well that you had feelings for me. For the past four years, I never released you from my mind, but you just blew me away. You pretended that you didn't know me."

"That's not true. That was the other Jay. This is the Jay that still remembers you."

"What was the point of kissing me that night when you went out of your way and fell in love with someone else?"

I couldn't answer that question. I didn't have anything else to say. "I don't know."

"I wish I didn't stand up for you that day. I wish we never became friends."

Before I could say anything, she ran away crying. I tried catching up to her, but thanks to being on crutches, I was as slow as a shopping scooter. The car started, and I saw Jen back out of the parking lot and left. My prediction came true. Here I am. No matter how much I keep trying, I just end up with a face full of shame and depression. That's all I'll ever know.

* * *

**LOOKS LIKE COLE'S THE FIRST ONE TO SEE JAY IN A DIFFERENT WAY. AND HE'S ALSO THE ONE WHO HAS TO SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE. FAVORITE CHARACTER, BUT HE'S STILL CRAZY. IF HE DOES FIND A GIRLFRIEND, HOPEFULLY SHE'LL FIGURE OUT ABOUT COLE AND HIS WAYS.**

**JAY AND JEN ARE NOT HAVING A GOOD TIME. IN FACT, IT ENDED IN A BAD WAY. JEN KNOWS EVERYTHING AND DOESN'T EVEN WANNA BE AROUND JAY. THE TRUTH HURTS, BUT WE ALL HAVE TO FIGURE IT OUT SOONER OR LATER.**

**PRETTY GOOD, HUH?**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	14. The Tribe Strikes Back

CHAPTER 13

THE TRIBE STRIKES BACK

**JEN'S POV:**

This has been the worst day of my life. It started out with me getting Italian food all over me and then my heart gets broken by Jay when he refused to answer my question. I've officially had it with him. I know the truth, but he doesn't seem to want to tell me that himself. I drove back home, leaving all my bags in the car and then I came inside, threw something across the room and then curled up into my pajamas and sat on the couch, with a bowl of ice cream and one of my favorite soap operas I love to watch. Jay broke my heart, so I'll make sure he pays the price.

The entire time I was in the house, my sobbing would not calm down. I was so mad at the world right now. I'm even more angry with Jay. Why did I ever stand up for him? What was the reason for becoming friends? What was the reason for that kiss? I wish I could get him out of my mind. There's no room for him in my life anymore.

The phone rang on the coffee table. I looked to see that it was my mother calling me from one out of three of her yearly trips. Usually I would tell her everything's fine and that I'm doing okay, but when I answered the phone, I went straight to blubbering.

"Mama, you will not believe the day that I've had," I sobbed.

"Oh, my," Mom said, "I was actually expecting a hello, but I suppose this is alright for now." She laughed. "Now, what seems to be the problem, dear?"

"Well, do you remember Jay Walker?"

"I sure do. He was the boy that you always had a crush on when you two were friends."

"Yeah, you do remember him. Anyway, we saw each other again after he came inside of the examination room at the zoo."

"Oh, I hope you didn't get caught with him in there."

"Be lucky I didn't. Anyway, we went out a couple of times, but it was actually kind of weird. Being a mind reader and all, I understand what's really going on, but the problem is, Jay won't be truthful to me. There's something I need to tell you about the night before we moved."

"What went wrong?"

"Here's what went wrong. Something I wish that I never did. He set up a picnic, we listen to a little music, then before you knew it, towards the end of the night, he kisses me."

"Oh, sweetie, your first kiss. Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I really wasn't planning for anyone to know. We promised that we wouldn't tell anyone, but it seems that I'm breaking that one. Like he would actually care." I started crying again.

"Okay, dear, calm down. You know how your emotions get the best of you. What was so bad about today that made you just wanna let it all go?"

"Jay and I spent the day together. It was supposed to be where we could catch up a little and have some fun. Well, not too much because he broke his ankle. It seems that my day went from bad to worse. Both plates of spaghetti fell on my head and when we went to the park, I was trying to ask a simple question, but he fell out of the tree on purpose just so he wouldn't have to answer it. He didn't want to tell me he fell in love with someone else when he had feelings for me. What was the point of even planning that night?" My crying came up extremely loud this time.

"Oh, dearie, I'm sorry to hear that."

"I thought he was the one, Mama. I was actually so dumb to even think that."

"Now, sweetie, you listen here. You are not dumb. What happened is a mistake that every girl makes in her life. Why, when your father and I met, I didn't even know that he was a wonderful inventor. I didn't even know what he did for a living until a year later when I saw him go to some convention with a different girl. Well, I actually got the wrong idea. That girl was actually your aunt Flora. She's an inventor , too, you know. I asked him why he didn't tell me what he did for a living. He said that he was planning to tell, but it would never come out. We almost broke up, but then I realized that he was only keeping it from me to protect me from some of those people. So the best way to be together for good was to leave the city and live somewhere else. After that, our lives were peaceful."

"Well, what do you think I should do? Should I forgive Jay or something?"

"Sweetheart, the only thing to do is to take some time to think about it and figure out what you want to do. After all, I always thought of you and Jay as a really cute couple."

"Maybe it's best if I just think about it."

"Take all the time that you need, sweetie. I better get going. Africa's not gonna explore itself, you know. I'll call you later, dearie."

"Same here. Bye, Mama."

"Bye, darling. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mama." I hung up the phone, tears still streaming down my eyes.

I really didn't know what to do. Now that I had that talk with my mother, I wasn't sure if I should forgive Jay or just stay mad at him for the rest of my life. My mind was telling me to just forget Jay and keep him away forever. My heart was telling me to forgive Jay and just let the negative vibes stay in the past. Which one should I choose? After an hour of soap operas, ice cream and thinking, I finally decided to go with what my heart said. I picked up the phone to dial Jay`s number.

I heard it ring five times and it went straight to voicemail. Maybe his cell phone was turned off. I decided to try the house phone. After three rings, someone finally answered.

"Hello? The voice sounded like a male's tone.

"Hi, my name is Jen," I said, "Can I speak to Jay Walker?"

"Aren't you that same girl that's been staying with us for the past few days?"

"Who is this?"

"This is Kai Smith. What do you want?"

I know this guy. He's the master of fire and is very overprotective of his sister and girlfriend. "I told you that I would like to speak to Jay. Could you put him on the phone, please?"

"He's not home right now. His brother came to pick him up and take him over to their parents place. Why do you need to speak to him?"

"It's just for some important reasons. Do you mind contacting him and explaining to him that I called? I tried calling his cell phone, but he didn't answer."

"He didn't take his cell phone with him. I can give you his parent's home phone number."

"Thank you."

Once he gave me the number, I hung up on him and called his parents place. Right in the middle of the first ring, someone answered.

"Hello?" It was the voice of a female. I know who that is. It's Mrs. Edna Walker.

"Hello, Mrs. Walker, this is Jennifer Flannelstone," I said.

Jennifer? It's been so long since I heard from you. How have you been? How's your mother?"

"She's fine. I'm doing well. I was calling to see if Jay was over there."

"He certainly is, but he's outside with his father and brother right now. Is there something that he needs to know?"

"I really need to talk to him, Mrs. Walker. Do you mind getting him for me?"

"Of course, dearie. Give me just a moment."

As I was waiting, I kept hearing noises from the kitchen. Keeping the phone in my hand, I walked slowly towards the door. Crashing sounds were heard from the cabinets. I grabbed my bat and counted to three slowly in my head. Once I made it to three, I hit the door with my shoulders and barged into the kitchen. When I looked around, I saw pots and pans, plates and silverware all over the floor. Great. Now I have a mess to clean up.

I heard a voice from the phone. "Jen? Jen? Are you there? Jen? Answer the phone."

I placed the phone back to my ear. "Sorry about that. Who is this?"

"It's Jay," Jay said, "You said that you wanted to talk to me."

"I did. Listen, I wanna apologize for the way everything has been today. I got mad about something so silly and ridiculous. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Jen, I'm the kind of person that likes to put the past behind me."

"So does that mean you forgive me?"

Before he could say anything, something grabbed me by the waist. I dropped the phone as I struggled to get free.

"Don't even try to struggle your way out of this," the kidnapper said.

"Help! Someone help me!" I screamed.

"Jen? Jen, what's going on?" Jay asked from the phone.

A foot stepped on the phone. I looked to see a giant walking tiger staring right at me.

"Nighty night, sleepyhead," he said, placing a tube in his mouth.

He shot a blowdart at me and it went through my arm. I felt dizzy and fell into the darkness. All I could remember we're a pair of red eyes.

* * *

**I'VE ALWAYS HEARD THAT ICE CREAM AND WATCHING SOAP OPERAS CAN HELP YOU WHILE YOUR RELATIONSHIP IS IN A CRISIS SITUATION. TO BE HONEST, I JUST SAW IT ON TELEVISION AND READ IT IN BOOKS.**

**OH, MY GOSH. JEN HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED. I HOPE JAY GOES OUT TO SAVE HER. I HOPE HE'S STILL NOT MAD AT HER. I'M NOT SURE IF HE WAS MAD. SOMETIMES, I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER WHAT I WROTE. WAIT, NOW ITS COMING BACK TO ME.**

**READ READ READ.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	15. Answers From A Map

CHAPTER 14

ANSWERS FROM A MAP

**JAY`S POV:**

I had my brother drive me back home after the call I got from Jen. I was planning to tell her that I would forgive her no matter what, and I was planning on apologizing to her as well because of all the lies that I told her. It was a big mistake and I didn't mean any of it. Before I could even tell her, the phone sounded like it was stepped on, which made me worried. Once I walked back inside the house, I found Garmedon in the control room and told him everything.

"Your friend is gone?" Garmedon asked.

"Yes," I said, "Sound the alarm and alert everyone now. I'll pull up the map of Ninjago and see if I can't find any sightings."

Garmedon pulled the alarm. In a matter of seconds, everyone piled inside the control room. I was able to located three different tiger tribe sightings.

"This better be important, Jay," Kai said.

"It is," I said, "A friend of mine has been taken by the tiger tribe."

"Tiger what?" Cole asked, confused.

"The tiger tribe. I'll explain what they are in a minute. I just need you guys to see this."

I pulled up a picture of the ones that had Jen. I remembered the two of them. The giant one and the one that looked to be the leader.

"Wait a second,"Kai said, "I remember those things. I was chasing after them so they wouldn't get away."

"And you got shot with a dart in the process," Cole said.

"Could you stop bringing that up?"

"Guys, focus," I said, "I need your help. The only way to find Jen is to figure something out. I can't just stand here and let things go."

"You do like Jen, don't you?" Nya asked.

"More than that," Cole said, "He's got the hots for her."

I sighed. "You want the truth? Here it is. I do like Jen. More importantly, I think I might actually like her, like her, but I'm not sure if she feels the same for me."

"Have you asked her?" Nya asked.

"Nya, let's talk about this later. Right now, we have more important things to worry about."

"Your right, Jay," Garmedon said, "I was able to finish studying the map, and it seems that I was able to come up with three conclusions from it."

"Conclusion number one is?" I asked.

"The first thing I did was study the jewels. Red, green and yellow. The red jewel is known as the Red Lion. It was found five hundred years ago by the lion tribe, who are also known as the Lionians. It was stolen by a group of bandits two hundred years ago and was buried in the sand stream desert of Ninjago. Next up is the green jewel known as the Green Cheetah. It was found seven hundred years ago by the cheetah tribe, also known as the Chetorians. After being exiled from Ninjago, the jewel was accidentally dropped into the sea, never to be found. Last, but not least, is the yellow jewel, also known as the Yellow Tiger. This was the first jewel ever found by the tiger tribe, who are also known as the Tigarians. After three hundred years of searching, they finally found it. Three hundred years later, it was found as an artifact and placed inside the Museum of Ninjago History. It remains in the museum seventy-five years later, on this very day."

"Interesting. Conclusion number two."

"The second thing I did was study the tribes. The Lionians, the Chetorians and the Tigarians. The Lionians were formed in Africa, as well as the Chetorians. Somehow, without being seen, they were able to travel to Ninjago by canoe. Working together, they were able to make both of their tribes grow. For two hundred years, they lived in peace. The Tigarians were formed in Asia. After being seen by human villagers, they had to leave their home and move to Ninjago. The Lionians and Chetorians were not very fond of the new group and saw that they could not be trusted after stealing some important supplies from their villages. War was declared, and at the end, the Tigarians won. The war cost many lives, and to make sure that their people were protected and unharmed, the Lionians and Chetorians had to split apart. This made the Tigarians happy and decided they would dwell in the mountains, leaving the other two tribes to dwell inside giant tombs that took fifty years to make and still remain there to this very day."

"A lot to keep in mind. Conclusion number three."

"There's not really a lot to the third thing, but I was able to find a conclusion. There is some good news and bad news to this. The good news is there's a shortcut to get to all the jewels. All of them are located in easy spots to find. The bad news is there isn't a shortcut to find the three tribes. Two of the tribes are on a mysterious island not too far off from Ninjago. The one tribe is located south of Ninjago. A lot to remember, but important to know."

"Well done, Garmedon. You did the research, so you don't have to come with us."

"Easy for you to say."

"Are you saying that we're about to take a trip?" Kai asked.

"We don't have a choice, Kai," I said, "It's the only way to find Jen and to stop the tribes from planning something that we really don't need to clean up."

"Uh, if there is a trip involved, can I come with you guys?" Lloyd asked.

"No, Lloyd," Garmedon said, "This is a dangerous mission. Who knows what could happen?"

"Aww, come on. I've been training for this day. Three days a week. My fighting abilities have grown to a high rank. If anything, I can defeat the tiny tigers."

"I'll think about it."

"Do you mind if I come along with you guys, too?" Nick asked.

"Nick," Kitty said, surprised.

"Come on, Kitty. You guys never let me do anything."

"That's because your always locked up in your room most of the day."

"You really don't know what I'm capable of, do you?"

"Well, if you guys are gonna keep trying to convince everyone here to let you go, then I'm coming along with you," Monica said.

"I will allow it because I am coming along with all of you," Sensei Wu said.

"Do you mind if we could just get back to the subject?" I asked, annoyed.

"I hope you don't mind me interrupting, but I would like to introduce something to you all," Caleb said.

"Does it have something to do with this?" I asked.

"Well, not exactly, but it is something that will be able to help us with this. Do you all mind stepping off that platform for just a moment?"

Stepping off, the platform began to rise, showing us a large mechanical suit. It looked a lot like Nya`s samurai suit, but this one was a lot more advance.

"What is that?" Nya asked.

"Meet Samurai AX," Caleb said.

"What does the A mean?" Cole asked.

"Advanced. I know you are all used to the Samurai X suit, but this one has a few extra features added to it. It's actually able to form into a twelve seated vehicle and a six seated jet. It also has an automated GPS system, a computer, a scanner, and a holographic model. In suit mode, it contains four seats. So, what do you all think?"

"Well, if it can help us with this mission, I'm all for it," I said, "So, I'll need a list of names of whose coming along."

"Before we make the list, there's one extra person I'd like to add into the group," Garmedon said, "She may be able to lead us to the first tribe."

"I'm all ears."

"Zelda."

"The orphan girl?"

"Dad, we can't take Zelda," Lloyd said, "Those things are after her for some reason."

"Their after me as well, Lloyd," I said.

"Their also after the people Jay cares about," Garmedon told his son, "We may never know who they'll find next."

Misako ran into the room. "Everyone, gather into the living room. There's something on the news that you need to see."

We all ran into the living room and saw the news on a missing person scene.

"A twenty year old man was kidnapped after being snatched away from his car in the Ninjago Airport parking lot," the news anchor said, "We now go live to Selena Anderson for updates. What's going on out there, Selena?"

"Bob, I'm standing outside in the Ninjago Airport parking lot right next to the vehicle where the man was seen getting out," Selena explained, "He was out getting his suitcases when he was immediately snatched away from his car and shot in the back with a blowdart. A few people were outside when they saw what happened. The name tag on the luggage states that his name is Roger Walker. A photo identity is on the way, but if you know who this man is and are able to find him, please contact the authorities at once. Back to you, Bob."

Misako turned off the TV. My own brother was taken by the tiger tribe. He was in the hands of the enemy.

* * *

**THE MAP GAVE US THE ANSWERS. FINALLY. IT TOOK SOME TIME TO WRITE ALL THAT. I HAD TO EXPLAIN THE TRIBES AND THE JEWELS.**

**OH, NO. FIRST IT WAS JEN, AND NOW IT'S JAY`S BROTHER, ROGER. DON'T WORRY. THE NINJA HAVE DECIDED TO GO ON A MISSION TO FIND ALL OF THEM. I HOPE LLOYD, NICK, MONICA AND ZELDA GO WITH THEM. IT'LL BE EVEN MORE HUMOROUS AND EXCITING.**

**I DECIDED TO ADD A NEWS REPORT TO THIS. ITS A LOT MORE INTERESTING.**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE LOVING THIS STORY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	16. Heading Out On The Mission

CHAPTER 15

HEADING OUT ON THE MISSION

**GARMEDON`S POV:**

The next day came, but it would be ending in a few hours. We talked Zelda into coming with us, but at first she wouldn't go for it. She didn't want to relive the horrifying memories of the caves and the dungeons that she was trapped in. Plus, we also got some big news from her. She was getting adopted in two weeks. I had to figure something out. She was our only hope. That's when I told her that she would stay with Wu the entire time and would not to go inside the cave. I also promised her that I would have her back home in exactly the day before she is to be adopted. At the exact moment, she went up to her room and came back down a few minutes later with suitcases in her hand. Looks like I convinced her well.

I looked to see the ninja packed up and ready to head out. Since I did all the research, Jay said that I was not to come along with them under any circumstances. Misako said she would stay here with me. We decided to let Lloyd go along with them. It would give him a chance to see what it would be like if he ever needed to be in battle for any reason. Lora was staying with us. At first she wasn't sure that Monica should go, but as long as her husband was there, she let it happened. Howard was begging to go, but Zeah said it wouldn't be safe and that he had to stay here. Kitty made sure that Nick stayed with us, but I begged her to take Nick with them. Sure he didn't know how to fight, but this would show him why he needs to. After a few minutes, she decided to take him along.

Jay turned around and walked up to me. "How do you feel about this?"

"I will be worried about you all, but I'm sure you will win," I said, "Remember, good always wins."

"As long as we stick together, we'll be okay. We'll contact you in case anything happens."

"I'll be here the entire time. Good luck on your mission."

"Thanks. We're gonna need it."

Lloyd ran up to his mother and I as Jay walked back to the group. "I wish you guys could come with us, but since Jay is making all the decisions, I guess I'll have to do this without you guys."

"Just be careful out there and do everything your uncle and the ninja tell you to do," Misako said, hugging our son, "I love you, darling."

"Love you, too, Mom," Lloyd said. He looked at me. "I sure am gonna miss you, Dad."

"I will feel the same way," I said, "Just be safe out there. Cone back to your mother and I in one piece. Don't get too close to the enemy and stay with the group. I love you, son."

"Same here, Dad." I hugged my son with all the force that I had. My son will be gone and I won't be there to help him. The ninja will, though. They will keep him same.

Lloyd ran back over to the group. Wu walked up to us. "We are about to leave, brother. It is time to say some goodbyes."

"I have said all the goodbyes I can possibly say," I said, "I wish you all the best of luck."

"Let's just hope the Great Sensei will show us the light. We will be back soon, brother."

"Be safe."

"I will." He walked back towards the group. "It's time to head out. Let's go."

As they moved away from the house, thoughts started swarming around my mind. Mostly they were what if questions. I was hoping they would succeed with this mission. I'm not sure what these tribes are planning, but if its some way to take over Ninjago, then we need to stop them before they cause anything to make that happened.

* * *

**JEN'S POV:**

People usually have questions after they wake up from unconsciousness. As a mind reader, I don't have that problem. Once I wake up, I know exactly what's going on. I remember the Tigarians kidnapping me, shooting a blowdart in my arm and bringing me to their cave, tying me up in their training room and left me here. The only question I had was what were they thinking when they brought me here. I know what they want with me. They want answers, but I won't give them any.

The doors slammed opened and the first thing I saw were about twenty guards and one huge commander. The same commander that had me in his grasp, almost choking me to death. He stepped away from the doors to reveal their king, the one I've been wanting to see.

The king, known as Tigre, walked up to me. If my arms weren't tied behind my back, I would punch him in the face. "Good morning, sunshine. I hoped you enjoyed your slumber."

"You mean the slumber that you forced me into?" I asked.

"I was hoping you wouldn't remember that."

"I have a memory like an elephant. You can't make me forget anything."

"Very well, then. Perhaps you don't mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Go ahead and ask me. I won't answer any of them."

"You will answer all of my questions whether you like it or not. I am not gonna put up with another stubborn person like you."

"Your not gonna get any answers out of me. I can guarantee you that."

"You really think I'm that stupid? I know you friends with that boy."

"Jay?"

"Yes, Jay Walker. Don't pretend you don't know who he is. As a Tigarian, we are able to read the minds of our components. It makes it easier to fight."

"I know why you need me. Your Jay`s great, great, great grandfather. You are Jay`s descendent. You want me to tell you where he is so you can find him and destroy him so Ninjago can belong to you. Here's a little something that you need to know. The ninja and Jay are probably on their way to get rid of you. I'm gonna make sure that you lose and they win. Guess what? Good always wins."

"I have had enough of stubborn people like you."

"Sir, wait," one of the guards said, "This girl knew what your plans were, and you didn't even say anything about it."

"Your right," Tigre said, "I never told you what my plans were. How were you able to figure that out. Who are you?"

"My name is Jennifer Roseanne Flannelstone."

"That may be your name, but how do you know what my plans are?"

"I refuse to answer any of your questions."

"I will give you one chance. Answer the question!"

"No." I said it firm and proudly.

"I'll teach you to disobey my commands."

His claws threw themselves at my face, causing cuts to form on my cheek. He did the same the to the other side of my face. My cheeks were burning from the cuts that were coming into place. I was released from the pole, my hands still tied together. My arms were squeezing together from the ropes, forming burns on my wrists. I was held by two of the guards, looking to see that I was still in my bathrobe. The king placed his paws under my chin and made me stare into those evil red eyes of his.

"No matter how much you torture me, I will not answer any of your questions," I said.

"Fine by me," the king said, "I'll give you three days to think about it. If you don't give me an answer in three days, I will torture you until you are no longer living. Take her to the dungeon."

It was a short trip down the hall. Once we got there, one of the guards holding me said, "Meet your new dungeon friend." They threw me inside.

I knew someone was in here. The ropes were finally off my arms, so I could move around easily. I walked over to the corner and found a good friend that I have been waiting to see for a while. It was Jay`s brother, Roger. First they took me and now they've taken Roger. They seem to be taking the people Jay cares about a lot. I started to worry about that thought.

* * *

**JAY`S POV:**

We made a quick stop over to my parents place. I just needed to warn them about what's going on. I couldn't just leave and make them an easy target to find. They needed to know before I left to stop it from happening.

I knocked on the door and to my surprise, my mother wrapped me in another one of her tight hugs. "It's so good to see you, dearie."

"Have you come over for a visit, kiddo?" Dad asked.

"I can't stay long," I said, "I came here to warn you guys about something."

"Oh, nobody ever comes over to say a simple hello, anymore," Mom said.

"Listen, I came here to warn you about something. There's a tribe called the Tigarians, and for some reason their after me. Now he's after everyone else. Jen was taken last night and so was Roger. I know for a fact that it's them. If they took Roger and Jen, there's a big chance that they might kidnap you two. I'm not gonna leave you empty handed, though. This is the number to the ninja headquarters. If something happens, don't hesitate to call. There are tribes of felines out there and we need to stop them. I promise to be back soon."

"You be careful out there, honey," Mom said, "Don't forget to save everyone."

"We're all counting on you, son," Dad said.

"I know," I said, "I promise. I'll be home soon."

Without another word, I headed back to our vehicle, hoping we would succeed. This mission was important to Ninjago. Honestly, saving Jen and stopping Tigre was more important.

* * *

**THE NINJA HAVE LEFT FOR THEIR MISSION. WELL, JAY HAD TO WARN HIS PARENTS FIRST BEFORE THEY LEFT. HE JUST WANTS TO MAKE SURE THEY KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON.**

**JEN IS NOT RECIEVING A WARM WELCOME. THE TIGARIANS TREAT HER BADLY AND THROW HER IN THE DUNGEON. SHE FINDS ROGER INSIDE. SO WEIRD.**

**ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR?**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	17. First Night on The Quest

CHAPTER 16

FIRST NIGHT ON THE QUEST

**JAY`S POV:**

We decided to camp out for the night. We weren't anywhere near the jungles, so we decided to spend the night in the sand stream desert. Who knew that this place used to be an ocean? I was inside the tent trying to get some sleep when I heard everyone else outside having fun around the campfire. This is no time for fooling around. If we want to find Jen and the tribes, then we need all the sleep we can get. After the continuous laughing and jumping around, I got up and walked out of the tent.

"Okay, if you guys are have fun, then do you mind keeping it down?" I asked, "I'm trying to get a little shut eye."

"Aww, come on, Jay, this is our only night of freedom," Kai said, "The least you can do is have a little fun yourself."

"What's the point of having fun if you can't even enjoy a mission?"

"Jay, can I talk to you for just a second?" Nya asked.

"Could we talk about it later?" I asked.

"This may be the only chance we get." She grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away from the campsite. Once she saw that the close was clear, she looked at me. "Jay, I want you to be truthful to me. Do you like Jen?"

"Of course I like Jen. Why wouldn't I?"

"I didn't mean it in a friend's way. Let me rephrase the question. Do you have a crush on her?"

"Why do you wanna know that?"

"Jay, we used to date. You told me a lot of lies just so you could impress me. I think there's something that you haven't told me the whole time we were dating. How long has Jen been your best friend?"

"Since we were six."

"When did you guys split apart?"

"Well, we didn't actually split apart. She had moved back to her old village. She moved back to Ninjago City because there were some complications. Plus, she needed to find a job somewhere."

"What happened on the night before she moved away?"

"What's your problem and wanting to figure out all of my secrets?"

"I don't have a problem. I just wanna know."

"Well, guess what? It's none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to head back to the campsite."

She grabbed my arm. "Listen, I've been trying to talk to you about things for three weeks. All you've done is completely ignore me and I've had enough of it. All I want to do is help you, and you won't even give me that opportunity. Now you're not going anywhere until you tell me what happened that night, and I'm not letting you go until you do."

What am I gonna say? Some of the rings I ever told her were lies. I just wanted to impress her. Now the time has come to stop being the other Jay and start acting like the old Jay. "Are you sure that you wanna know? I've never told you about it before, and it might really hurt you."

"I can handle it."

I sighed. This was gonna be hard, but in the end, it would be a complete disaster. "Here's the truth. I set up a picnic for the two of us. It was almost eight o` clock at night. We talked about the past and said that we might see each other in the future. The songs that we listened to were just heading straight to my heart and making me think that I should tell her how I've felt all these years. So I did, and she did the same. At that exact moment, we kissed. We knew that all this time we care about each other. So we decided that one day we would find each other again and start over by dating. As so much time passed, I started going through changes and thought I would never see her again. That got me to wanting to start over with someone else. I knew it was a mistake from the start."

"Then what was the point of dating me in the first place?"

"I don't know. I just had that feeling that I would never see Jen again. Even though I still had feelings for her, I made it seem like the best thing to do was to find someone else."

"What kind of man would go behind another person's back? I don't wanna be in the middle of your soap opera. If you had feelings for Jen the entire time, why would you start dating me?"

I couldn't say anything. No words would exit through my mouth. I was hesitant. I was silent. There was just nothing to say. Soon, Nya started crying, and my silence was broken to try and calm her down. "Nya, don't cry. Please don't cry. I've already made Jen cry. I don't wanna make you cry."

"It's too late, Jay. You already made that mistake. I wish that I would never have agreed to go out with you. If I had known what you were capable of, I would've just said no."

"I'm sorry, Nya. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"It's too late for apologies. You've already done what you've done. I broke your heart, so you went back to breaking mine. Now we're even. Don't even try and speak to me because I won't ever reply back. Let's see how you like it when I give you the silent treatment."

"Nya, wait!"

Before I could even say anything to prove to her that I'm sorry, she ran off back to the camp. I stood there, feeling the soft sand and the gentle breeze of the night hitting me in the face. My eyes and my heart were filled with sadness. I knew that what I did was wrong, but I couldn't do anything about it. Back when I was the other Jay, I was happy about making others laugh and smile, but when the changes came by, I started going back into the past. What made me turn back into the old Jay, anyway? Was it because I needed to start being a mature adult? Was it because Nya broke my heart? That was the solution. It wasn't because of me. It was because of Nya. I hate to blame things on other people, but things have just gotten way too out of hand. I wish I never asked Nya on our first date. I wish I never went through those changes. I had those thoughts in my head as I walked back to the camp, feeling angry with the world.

* * *

**JEN'S POV:**

Night was coming close. The wounds on my cheeks and the rope burns on my wrists weren't as bad as they were this morning. Day one was coming to an end, but my answer would always be no. I wouldn't answer any of that kings question for any reason at all, no matter if my life depended on it. I was tending to Roger`s injuries. His were more severe than mine. I was able to keep some herbal medicine in my pocession in case something like this were ever to happen. After I was done, I decided to break the silence and talk to Roger. It would make the time pass by a little quickly.

"How can you stand traveling from one place to another?" I asked.

"You get used to it for a while," Roger said, "I was suppose to be heading out to Kenya, but unfortunately, that's cancelled and crossed off my list."

"I'm sorry this happened to you."

"Aww, you feel bad for me. Looks like Mrs. Jen Flannelstone has pity for me."

"Your not my type."

"I know. So are we ever gonna get out of this situation?"

"I don't know. There's a chance that Jay and his team will come to save us. You do know that Jay`s a ninja, right?"

"Yeah, I know. My mom told me about it. You know, I'm glad Jay`s able to do something that he's passionate about. He always told me that he wanted to be a hero, and now he's getting that chance."

"I'm glad he got that chance. I really am."

We talked for a little while and finally settled down to fall asleep. I was hoping that the next day a miracle would happen. I was hoping that Jay would be here to save us. I hope he can. I hope he can.

* * *

**NO POV:**

Back at Ed and Edna`s junkyard, Ed and his wife were preparing some inventions to make sure that the Tigarians wouldn't enter anywhere around their home. While Ed was outside working with some creations, Edna was inside the house placing some safety precautions around every part of the trailer that was empty. Once she got everything into place, she stood in the doorway to check out the progress that her husband was making.

"How are the traps going, Ed?" Edna asked.

"I'm almost done with this last one," Ed said, "How are the traps going on inside the trailer?"

"I just finished installing the last one. No felines are gonna come around this house. I can guarantee you that."

"I was just thinking the same thing. I'll be back inside right after I put this last piece in."

Edna went inside the house, but before she could even walk towards the kitchen, something grabbed her and held her tight. A cloth was placed over her mouth, making it difficult to scream. Crashing noises were heard as Tigre entered the trailer, watching to see that Edna was being forced into unconsciousness by the hulking size tiger with a huge attitude. Edna was forced into the darkness.

Ed heard the noise from the distance he was in and saw shadows from the light that was showing from inside. He left his work and ran back to his trailer, looking in the inside to see that glass and traps scattered around on the floor. He saw the window move, so it was obvious that someone was inside. He was worried that something happened to his wife.

"Edna?" Ed called out, "Are you in here, sugarplum?"

He looked to see that Edna`s glasses were lying in the floor, the left lense broken. He knew what happened to his wife. The Tigarians took her, which means that he would be next, but he would do everything in his power to prevent that from happening.

* * *

**JAY AND NYA SEEM TO NOT BE GETTING ALONG ANYMORE. JAY KEPT HIS FEELINGS OF LIKING JEN FROM NYA AND NOW SHE'S TO BLAME FOR JAY CHANGING. **

**JEN IS HELPING ROGER IN THE DUNGEON. SO MANY WOUNDS TO TEND. NOW THEY PLAN TO JUST HAVE CONVERSATIONS AND DO WHATEVER TO PASS THE TIME. JEN'S ANSWER IS STILL NO. SHE WILL NEVER TALK. I WOULDN'T.**

**OH, NO. JAY`S MOTHER HAS BEEN TAKEN. WILL ED BE NEXT? THIS IS SO MUCH TO TAKE IN. TOO MUCH SUSPENSE.**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE READING THIS STORY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	18. The Search For The Red Lion

CHAPTER 17

THE SEARCH FOR THE RED LION

**KAI`S POV:**

The night wore off as quickly as I thought. Nya was in the worst mood I've ever seen her in while Jay was ignoring her every time they looked at each other. An incident happened between those two, but neither of them would tell us what. Caleb was doing all he could to get it out of her, but she wouldn't budge. I've never seen Nya this angry before. Jay must've did something to upset her. If he did, he'll regret the day he ever asked my sister out on a date.

I didn't even think Jay was concerned about anything else but the map he was searching on. Since he had the map, he was leading this mission, even though Cole didn't approve. We decided to find the jewels first before the other two tribes. The desert contained the Red Lion, and since we were already here, that's where the mission begin. The heat was blazing out here, but I didn't mind. Kitty didn't seem to mind, either. We're fire ninjas. Heat is what we're made out of. It wasn't made for the others, though. Zeah actually came out here with an umbrella while Zane placed a hat over his head. Cole was tuning a bit pink, which were the first signs that he was getting sunburned. Well, he's gonna be sore for the next few days. We forgot to pack sunscreen for him. The kids needed it though, so we had to make sure they put it on before we took off. Lloyd tried to get out of it, but Sensei found him before he could run off. Of course, we made sure Sensei had some on as well.

After moving for what seems like hours, Jay finally stopped us. "Looks like this is the area where the Red Lion was buried at. We need to search through every part of the sand."

"Every part?" I asked, surprised, "That could take hours. How do you expect us to find it before the sun goes down?"

"Your looking at a genius right in front of you," Caleb said, "I was able to invent something very useful." Searching through the storage space in the Samurai AX suit, Caleb pulled out something that kind of looked like a metal detector. "This here is my latest jewel detector. It may look like a metal detector, but I added some upgrades into it to make it find more than just gold under the sands of the beach."

"This is amazing, Caleb," Nya said, "You create some of the most wonderful things." She hugged Caleb while looking over at Jay, giving him an evil smile that caused him to turn his back. I know there's something strange going on here.

"Alright, it's a wonderful invention," Jay said, "Have you tested it out, though?"

"Doesn't a good inventor always do so?" Caleb asked rhetorically.

We decided to sit and watch as Caleb searched around for the Red Lion, taking Cole along with him, making him carry the shovel. I decided that now was the time to take a break for a little while. Hopefully we'll be out of the blazing sun soon and head out for the ocean, where I hear that the next jewel might be.

I kept hearing something that sounded like voices miles away. I thought it was my imagination at first, so I decided to ignore it. As the noise kept growing, I saw that it wasn't my mind playing tricks on me. I got up to go see what it was. No one even noticed that I left. I walked as far as I could go so I wouldn't be too far away from the group. I couldn't see anything around so I decided to turn back. I made a big mistake doing that after getting snatched by something. It grabbed me in a tight grip and I couldn't even squirm.

"Let me go!" I shouted, "Let me go!"

"Not gonna happen," the thing said. I turned my head to see that he was not some ordinary person. It was one of the Tigarians. He was a big boy at that. Looks like he could be their commander in chief.

"Help! Somebody help me!" My screams went as loud as they could go.

"It's hopeless. Don't even try to call anyone. There's no one around. Your friends are too distracted from finding that jewel, they won't know what hit them. The king gave me direct orders to take at least one of you from the group, and that's what I plan to do."

"Don't do this to me!"

"It's too late to say so."

From a distance away, a blowdart landed in my arm. Great. That's the second one I've been hit with in just a matter of three weeks. Before I was taken in the darkness, I saw this guy escape through the desert with me. I failed to warn my friends. I've become the next person in line.

* * *

**JAY`S POV:**

After looking at the map for the past five minutes, I decided to check out the progress Caleb and Cole were making. Seems they found some jewels, but none of them were the Red Lion. I looked around to see that everyone on the team was still here except for Kai. Where did he go?

"Where's Kai?" I asked.

Kitty sat up. "I don't know. He must've wandered off when we were all trying to settle down."

"No one saw where he went?"

"No one knows where he is," Sensei said, "He must have left without telling us."

"He couldn't have gone far," I said, "Caleb, Cole, you two keep searching for that jewel. Nya, Kitty, Zeah, you three stay here with the kids. The rest of you, follow me."

I hate to be the one to have to lead this group, but if I didn't do it, who else would help me on this mission. I looked down in front of my feet to see footprints made in the sand. Knowing exactly who made them, I had Sensei Wu and Zane follow my lead. When we made it to a good distance, we saw some Tigarians walking through the desert. I saw them with someone in their arms. I looked to see that it was Kai, unconscious and scratched up. The giant Tigarian placed him in the hot sand. This was torture.

"There he is," I said, taking out my nunchucks, "Don't even try to stop me."

"No, Jay, we must not fight the enemy first," Sensei said, "They must start the battle before we can fight."

"I'm not gonna take any chances, Sensei. As long as I'm standing here, I'm not letting them leave with Kai." Just like that, I ran off, pulling up my mask and swinging my nunchucks in battle mode.

"Hey, you!" I shouted, "Put the ninja down."

"Who's gonna make me?" the big guy asked.

"Why do you think I'm here?"

I got into fighting stance, staring into the eyes of my enemy, ready to prepare for the worst. He was the one to throw the first punch, but I was able to dodge it just in time. I jumped up into the air and kicked him right in the face. The print from my shoe left a mark on his face. Before he could make a move, I jumped again and punched him in between his eyes. I continued this over and over again before he finally got me back, punching me in the eye. When he tried to come back for me, a strong blow of wind came straight through from behind me, sending the big tiger about twenty feet away. I looked to see Sensei Wu, twirling his staff to keep him away. Zane was next to him, prepared to use his shruikens if necessary.

"There's no way you can stop me," he said, "You win this round, with the jewel and all, but I still have your friend."

"Sensei, help me stop him," I shouted, "He's running off with Kai."

"There's no way we can stop him," Sensei said, "I promise you that we will get Kai back. For now, let's head back to the others and form a plan."

Far off into the distance, I could see that big tiger run off with Kai still in his grip. I turned around and headed back to the group. I looked around to see that everyone was still present, but it looks to me that we were raided.

"Is everyone here okay?" I asked.

"We're all fine, but unfortunately we had a little bit of a Tigarian issue," Caleb said, "They took a few things, including my jewel detector, which is the bad news. The good news is we were able to find the Red Lion. That's one out of three jewels found."

"How are we gonna be able to find those jewels without any help?"

"I'm sure their in plain sight. They can't be that hard to find."

"Where's Kai?" Nya asked.

"Were you guys able to find him?" Kitty asked.

"I'm sorry to say this, but Kai has been kidnapped," I said, "Well just have to find him after we retrieve all the jewels."

"You let the Tigarians kidnap my brother?" Nya asked angrily.

"What else was I suppose to do? That tiger was bigger than the entire world of Pluto. You expect me to defeat that thing with the powers that I hold?"

"I don't know what's going on with you, Jay, but I wish you would stop joking around."

"You think I'm joking around? Well, guess what? I think your joking around. All you are is one big joke."

Nya started crying. This time I didn't have any sympathy for her. "It's a good thing I broke up with you. All you are is one big joke yourself."

Walking up to Caleb and walking away with him, I felt like a pile of trash just standing there in that one spot. As everyone else was walking away, I walked slowly behind them. After all the trouble that I've caused, I don't deserve to be anywhere near anyone. My heart is shattered. I wish I never changed.

* * *

**KAI HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED. NOOO! HE'S ALREADY HAD HIS CHANCE IN THE SPOTLIGHT. WHY IS HE GETTING KIDNAPPED?**

**JAY AND NYA HAD YET ANOTHER FIGHT. THEY BOTH THINK OF EACH OTHER AS ONE BIG JOKE. IF YOU ASK ME, IF JAY DIDN'T HAVE TO CHOOSE BETWEEN COLE AND JAY, NONE OF THIS WOULD BE HAPENING. **

**I WONDER WHAT HAPPENS TO KAI.**

**HAPPY READING.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	19. Jays Unforgiving Apology

CHAPTER 18

JAY`S UNFORGIVING APOLOGY

**JEN'S POV:**

Another man was thrown in here the next day. He was one of the ninja, the fire master, to be exact. It was day two of my imprisonment. Jay`s mother, Edna, was placed in here last night. Thankfully, she didn't have any wounds that needed any sort of treatment. Kai did, though, so I used the supplies that I had to help him out. Luckily, he woke up just when I was finish wrapping up the last cut, which was pretty bad, but not bad enough to need stitches. I was basically the only help any of theses people had. With one ninja here, who knows how many more will end up here.

I saw Edna sitting over at the corner of the room, her son Roger`s head was lying in her lap. It made me think of Jay for a moment. Where could he be? The only person that knew the answer to that was Kai, but I was afraid to ask. After a few minutes, when I couldn't stand it any longer, I scooted over next to Kai, who was lying down trying to fall asleep.

"Kai, I need to know something," I said, "Thinking about it is just making my head hurt too much."

"What do you wanna know?" Kai asked.

"What is taking Jay so long to get here? What's more important to find than us?"

"Your lucky I was with Jay the whole time. On the first night of our mission, we were camping out. Wait a second. Aren't you a mind reader?"

"I am, but I haven't been able to go through anyone else's thoughts right now."

"Oh. Anyway, Jay was telling us to keep it down because he was trying to go to sleep. Nya finally decided that it was the right time to talk to him. A few minutes later, she came back to the campsite in tears. I supposed that they must've had a fight. Basically, Jay`s more concerned about finding the three jewels of all the three tribes than he is about anything else. He said that once we found the jewels, they would come back for you guys."

"Jay`s more concerned about finding something shiny than coming to rescue his own friends and family? What has been going on with him?"

Before Kai could answer my question, a guard opened the cell down, pointing his spear towards me. "His Majesty would like to have a word with you."

Not saying a word, I did what I was told. To Mae I wouldn't escape, which I have been bound to do, the guard tied my hands behind my back, holding my wrist together so tight that I felt the rope burns from before sting even worse. The guard led me into the throne room, where I saw the king sitting on his royal throne. Seriously, most places don't have royalty anymore. What makes this tribe think they can have one?

Tigre removed himself from his throne and walked up to me, staring at me with his cold red eyes and using his claws to scratch through the upper part of my left arm. The pain sizzled through my entire arm, from my shoulders to my fingertips.

"What was the point of doing that?" I asked.

"Let that be a lesson to you," Tigre said, "People know better than to refuse to answer any of my questions. Every time you keep doing it, I make a mark on you."

"Well, I'm gonna continue doing it until you let all the people that you took go. They've done nothing wrong."

"They have. They were part of the plan to bring the one that should never have been born here into this world. They brought him into this world and I'll make sure they see me take him out of it."

"Why do you want to get rid of Jay so much? What has he done to you that you need to do this sort of thing?"

"He's part of the reason why I can't take over Ninjago. You see, I need the map for my evil duties. The map holds more than just locating the three jewels and the other tribes. The jewels contain very high reactive powers. Those jewels will hold enough power to unlock the doors, releasing the Lionians and Chetorians. Afterwards, we will sign a treaty to become allies. Once that's finished with, we will take the three jewels to the fountain in Ninjago City. Once they are placed inside the water, it will be enough power to control everyone in Ninjago, which will give me the opportunity to take over. Now that I have told you my plan, I will make sure that you never speak of it."

"Your secret won't be kept for long. Everyone will figure out your diabolical plan and do everything in their power to keep you from taking over."

"I'll be able to make sure that never happens. By the way, I brought you here to start answering my questions now. I hope you took the time to prepare."

"I told you that I would not answer any of your questions, no matter how much my life depended on it."

"Oh, why do I always end up with the stubborn people? I don't care if your stubborn or not, you are going to answer my questions. I need to know these things in order to get rid of that boy."

"I'll give you one reason why you don't need to get rid of Jay."

"Say it and I'll claw you, breaking one of your bones in the process."

"Jay is the greatest hero the world has ever met. He's a wonderful hero to me. I'm only telling you this because... I love him."

I said it. I said it right then and there. I don't care who heard me or what they were going to say, but I said it. I told someone how I actually feel about Jay. Doing what I was told not to do, Tigre clawed my other arm, placing his paws on my left leg and breaking my ankle bone in half. The pain was too much to bear. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop," I begged, sobbing as well, "Just stop. I can't bear it anymore. Please."

Tigre sighed. "I'll give you another three days. Guards, take her back to the dungeon."

I let them torture me. I let them grab me by the arms and take me back to my little cell. I let them throw me back inside. I let them do whatever they wanted. What did I care? I had no strength. I had no training. I didn't know how to fight. All I knew how to do was speak the power of words. I let it happen. I let it all go.

* * *

**JAY`S POV:**

I sat in one of the trees bordering the woods. The day has ended and night has begun. If I wanted to sink in all this beauty, I would, but I didn't. My mind was just not opened to it right now. I wasn't too far from the campsite. I could hear everything the others were saying.

"Didn't my Dad say that the Tigarians were on a different island?" Lloyd asked.

"They might have been, but when they saw that they could take over Ninjago soon, they decided to return here," Sensei explained.

"I think we should keep some important things in mind," Cole said, "We need to talk about this Jay situation. I'm starting to worry about him."

"There's nothing to worry about, Cole," Sensei said, "He's just going through some changes."

"I'm so sick of the way Jay is acting," Nya said, "Thanks to these changes he's going through, we don't get along with him anymore. Including me. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Listen, Nya, you and Jay broke up," Cole said, "In fact, you actually kind of half way broke up with me as well. Don't you think that it's time to stop worrying about him? He can worry about himself."

"I'm sorry," Nya said, "All I wanted was for Jay and me to become friends, but I know now that it's never gonna happen."

"We just need to give Jay some time," Sensei said, "He will be back to his normal self soon."

"Not according to my calculations," Zeah said.

"What do you mean?" Zane asked.

"It seems that Jay is only going through those changes for one reason only. He is going to see the light soon. He and the king of the Tigarians will battle and only one of them can win. If Jay wins, he will see the light, but if he does not, then the three feline tribes will take over."

"How long have you known about this?"

"When you and I first met, Zane, I saw that you were changing a little everyday. I started to worry about you. I even worried about you when you freed me from being a prisoner of the forest. Even after I left, I new something was going to happen, so that is why I came back. I knew that when I returned to you, then you would be able to see the light."

"You knew it would happen? Why did you not tell me?"

"You froze before I could. It was also before I knew I was even a robot. Or, as you like to call it, a nindroid." They kissed.

"You know, Jay was the one to come up with that name," Cole said.

"Jay was the one that basically came up with everything," Nya said, "Now he doesn't even know how to be funny anymore."

By the time Nya said that, I was already down from the tree and standing around the campsite. "Listen, it seems that you guys are more worried about me than anything else. I haven't told you all this, but my mother was taken last night. It's time to end this once and for all. I'm gonna go find them myself. Sensei, I'm leaving you in charge of the map. I was able to draw a copy of it. You guys are to collect all the jewels and stop the felines. I'm gonna go and find the others. Before I go, I want to apologize for my actions and the changes that I've been going through. It was wrong of me to let it out on you all. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I hate to say it, but I can't," Cole said.

"I have to agree with Cole," Kitty said.

"I don't have any sympathy for you," Nya said.

"There is nothing to say," Sensei said.

I grabbed my bag. "Fine. Don't forgive me. I don't need your sympathy. If that's how you feel, I understand."

I walked away from the campsite, not looking back. I'm not sure if I'll ever see them again, but if I do, I will never return to them.

* * *

**JEN KNOWS THE TRUTH. WE KNOW THE TRUTH. THE JEWELS HOLD POWERS. IT CAN BE PLACED IN THE WATER OF THE FOUNTAIN IN NINJAGO CITY TO CONTROL EVERYONE. THE KING SAID SO HIMSELF. **

**JEN CONFESSED HER FEELINGS ABOUT JAY. SHE ACTUALLY LOVES JAY. THIS IS SO EXCITING. DOES JAY FEEL THE SAME WAY? NOW JEN IS CLAWED TWICE AND HAS A BROKEN LEG. BEING TORTURED IS MADDENING AND TERRIFYING.**

**JAY HAS DECIDED TO FIND JEN AND THE OTHERS ON HIS OWN. HE WANTS EVERYONE'S FORGIVENESS, BUT NO ONE ACCEPTS IT. HE LEAVES WITHOUT NEEDING ANY SYMPATHY.**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE THIS STORY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	20. All Alone Again

CHAPTER 19

ALL ALONE AGAIN

**GARMEDON`S POV:**

Things have not been going well since the ninja left. The number of felines in Ninjago have increased since they left. Plus, Jay`s father had to stay with us since his wife was kidnapped. Better safe than sorry. Even while they were gone, I was worried about my son. From the latest news that I've been given, Kai was taken from the group and Jay wandered off. Who knows where he ran off to? He's probably on his way to fight the Tigarians himself. This worried me more than anything else. As long as my son was out there, he was not safe. My brother wouldn't be safe without the aid of Jay. None of the ninjas were safe. The children weren't safe. More importantly, Zelda wasn't safe.

I need to figure something out. What should I do? Should I go after them? Should I keep in contact with them at all times? So many thoughts swirling around in my head. Which one should I choose? So many questions. My mind just decided to go with the first thought. They're all out there with no help at all because Jay was the only one that knew anything about this. This is practically my fault. The only thing to do was go out there and help them.

I headed towards my room to pack. When I walked inside, I saw Misako, sleeping in the bed. I didn't want her to know I was leaving, so I decided to pack quietly. Actually, I was already packed up. Removing my bag from the closet, I turned to walk out of the bedroom, but not before I took one last look at my wife, who was sleeping peacefully. I didn't want to leave without her knowing where I was heading off to, so I decided to write a not explaining to her what's going on and why I had to leave. Once I finished writing it, I laid it on her nightstand next to her glasses. Looking at her peaceful sleeping face, I kissed her forehead and walked away from the bed, looking at her as I walked out of the room.

I went downstairs and became startled to see that Lora was in the living room, sleeping on the couch. Sneaking as quietly away from the couch as I could, I made it to the front door, opening it and closing it without trying to make anymore noise. Satisfied that my plan worked, I ran off from the house, but I was only fifty feet away when Miss Allyman`s front door opened and she came outside with her flashlight on. I knew I had been caught.

"Mr. Garmedon, what are you doing out here so late?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, I was... just about to go on a nightly walk," I said.

"Why do you have a bag with you?"

"I always take a bag with me. Just in case I need something important."

"Really? Cause it kind of looks like a suitcase bag to me. What are you really up to?"

"I'm going on a nightly walk. Don't worry about me."

"I should be worried about you. We're neighbors. Does your wife even know about this?"

"Of course she does. I don't do it most nights."

"I sure hope you don't. I better get back to bed. I have a meeting with a orphanage home mother tomorrow. I'm planning on adopting a daughter."

"Adopting? What might the name of this daughter be?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out in a week's time. I have my final interview with the orphanage tomorrow."

"Could you tell me the name of the orphanage?"

"What do you think this is? A game of questions and answers? I'm going to the Shellington Orphanage tomorrow. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back inside. The next time you plan to go on one of your nightly walks, try not to make so much noise. Good evening, Mr. Garmedon." She finally walked back inside the house. Finally.

Not turning back to the house and making sure no one else saw my presence outside, I ran off from the street and made my way towards the border of the city line and village entrance. By the pace I was going, I might be able to make it out of the city by morning. At least I hope I can make it. Keep positive thoughts. Positive means success.

* * *

**KAI`S POV:**

This is one of the most worst summer's I've ever had. For starters, the beginning of it wasn't that great. I had to deal with the worst enemy that was also known as part of my ancestry. In the middle of it all, I almost died. Thank goodness I didn't, because if I did, everyone would be living a life of fear by now. Towards the end of the battle, he was hanging from a cliff, I pushed him through a portal, won the battle, found the light and also saved the girl of my dreams, who turned out to be my girlfriend in the end. So I've only had a little pride and joy during the summer. Thanks to have me in the midst of another battle, because of Jay`s ancestry, I'm locked up in a dungeon with three other people. As I said before, worst summer I've ever had.

The girl, who's name is known to be Jen and also the girl Jay has been talking about for so long, was thrown back inside the cell over an hour ago, looking worse than before. Since the only medical supplies I had was some gauze, Mrs. Walker and I wrapped it around her arm. I used my handkerchief to place it as a sling to keep it steady and still. It was all we could do until we finally found a way out of this mess.

"Thank you all," Jen said, "I know none of you are doctors, but at least you know how to do it."

"Anything for you, dearie," Mrs. Walker said, "It's the least we could do. You did all you could do to help us."

"I haven't helped any of you one bit. I'm only a vet. I'm trained to work with animals. None of this would be happening if I didn't know how to read minds."

"What does being a mind reader have to do with any of this?" Roger, Jay`s brother, asked.

"I don't know," Jen said, "I'm not sure how Jay got involved in any of this. That's one thing my mind can't tell me."

"I know how all of this came to , darling," Edna said, "My husband told me about it when we were dating. I think it's time you all knew."

"You mean to say that you and Dad had stories right up your sleeves that neither of you decided to tell me or Jay about," Roger said.

"You boys deserved to know, even when you were little boys. I kept telling your father over and over again that every moment was the right time, but he didn't think either of you boys were ready to hear the tail of the Cats. It's time I told all of you."

So there I was, listening to every word Mrs. Walker said. There were moments when I nodded my head. There were moments when I would ask questions repeatedly. There were moments when I was in plain bewilderment, not wanting to believe a word Edna was saying. It was true, though. It was all true. After every word made it to my brain, I knew that Jay`s moment was coming soon.

* * *

**SENSEI`S POV:**

With the map in my hands, I led the group to the beginning of a dense forest. Swarms of vegetation surrounded the sky and covered the ground. We were only a few days away. We decided not to go after the two other jewels and decided to keep the one that we had in our procession. After all, one of them was an artifact in a museum and the other one was underwater. If anything, the Tigarians can have them and keep them as treasures. As I am now the keeper of the map, I no longer take orders from Jay. He was the one that decided to leave the group. He was the one that made the mistake to go on his own. That is why I let whatever happened last night happen. Maybe going on his own will teach him a lesson or two.

"Daddy, how long will it be until we get there?" Monica asked.

"A few more days, sweetheart," I said, "We will be there soon."

"We'd already be there by now if we only took the Samurai AX vehicle," Lloyd said.

"The forest is too dense," Caleb said, "There's no trail when you can barely see the ground."

"I can barely see a thing out here," Cole said, pulling out his sword and cutting some of the giant leaves out of the way.

"How big is this forest?" Monica asked.

"By foot, it's about fourteen hours," Nick said, "By transportation, it could take about six hours."

"You are so incorrect," Zelda said, "It could take about ten hours for a vehicle to get through this type of vegetation. It seems you are not as intelligent as you think you are."

"Well, I'm sorry, but all my textbooks wouldn't fit inside my backpack."

"I know a carrier that can fit eight textbooks and it won't strain out your back."

"Those carriers were created in Great Britain. It's not like you have one."

"Is that suppose to be offensive?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Lets not start up an argument," Lloyd said, "We're in the middle of a forest, and the only way to get out of it is to stay on track."

"Lloyd does have a point, children," I said, "Let's continue forward. I'd like for us to be halfway into this forest before nightfall."

Travels inside this dark and leafy jungle were not the safest way to get through. Having to take a shortcut to escape from a tree full of pythons and a gigantic spider were not very remarkable. The good thing was that we were able to find a safe place to spend the night. We had to keep the fire low so predators would not seize to attack us. The night was cold as we squeezed inside the three tents that we brought with us. We will make it through this. Ninjago needed us more than ever.

* * *

**GARMEDON LEFT THE HOUSE. OH, GARMEDON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOUR GONNA GET YOURSELF INTO THE BIGGEST PICKLE YOU CAN EVER IMAGINE.**

**EDNA TOLD EVERYONE IN THE DUNGEON WITH HER ABOUT WHY THE CATS ARE AFTER NOT ONLY THE FRIENDS AND FAMILY OF JAY`S, BUT WHY THE CATS WANT TO CONTROL NINJAGO. THERE'S ALWAYS A REASON. WHAT DID SHE TELL THOSE THREE ANYWAY?**

**THE OTHERS ARE IN A DENSE FOREST. WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN.**

**SUMMER VACATION IS ALMOST HERE. I'M SO EXCITED. NOT ONLY IS SUMMER ON THE WAY, BUT ALSO THE TIME FOR ME TO UPDATE MORE. UNFORTUNATELY, IN THE STATE THAT I LIVE IN, WE HAVE TO START SCHOOL IN THE BEGINNING OF AUGUST. SO NOT COOL, BUT WE HAVE TO LIVE WITH CERTAIN THINGS.**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE THIS STORY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	21. Captured

CHAPTER 20

CAPTURED

**ZANE`S POV:**

After spending the night and almost the entire morning inside the dense and cold forest, we finally escaped through the harsh endures of what we saw. The desert was just awaiting for our arrival. After another day traveling, we spent the night surrounded by open ground with our tents up and a nice fire starting. As usual, I offered to make dinner, seeing as though I was the only one that knew how to cook from over a fire. Everyone else had pretty much started up a conversation of their own.

"Sensei, I have to ask," Cole said, "Why didn't you stop everyone yesterday when we told Jay that we wouldn't forgive him? We'd figure that you would say something if none of us stopped him from going off all on his own."

"There was nothing to say," Sensei said, "If Jay wanted to go on his own, let him do so. As long as he is alone, he might learn a thing or two."

"To be honest, Sensei, I am worried about my brother," I said, "Would it not have been better if we would have just talked to him?"

"As I said before, there was nothing to say," Sensei said.

"Do you all mind not talking about Jay in front of me?" Nya asked, "I still can't stand hearing his name, let alone even thinking about it."

"Alright, Nya, what's going on?" Kitty asked, "Ever since you asked Jay to speak with you alone, you haven't been the same. You kept telling me that you knew something was wrong with Jay and that you would speak to him about it, but it seems he said something to almost hurt you. So tell us. We're all waiting to here."

"Here's the one thing Jay did. He had feelings for another girl while he was dating me, which makes me glad that we broke up."

"He did what?"

Zeah gasped. "What kind of man would do such a thing?"

"That's it," Caleb said, "This whole entire time, Jay has done nothing but ignore you and be the way he is now. He's mostly taking all his anger out on you and I'm starting to get sick of it. I'm gonna make sure that Jay is taught a lesson. I'll do something that he'll regret for the rest of his life."

"No one is going to teach anyone a lesson in their own kind of way," Sensei said, "It's not Jay`s fault that he is the way he is. The changes have been making him someone else. Until we can figure out what's causing those changes, we will need to be civil with Jay."

I did not think I could agree on that, but as so much time has passed, we all knew that these changes will affect Jay somehow in the near future. We needed to understand that what he's going through is something people have to deal with in everyday life. Plus, I had to listen to my Sensei.

"So, since we got that out of the way, why don't we talk about something else," Cole said.

"Indeed," Sensei said, "Let us go over the trail for tomorrow. Caleb, the map."

Dinner was finally finished. I brought everyone a plate as Sensei was going through his instructions.

"Mostly the trail is through the rest of the desert tomorrow, but by tomorrow evening we should be heading over to the Jungles of Kingdoms," Sensei explained, "This is where most of the Serpentine kingdoms actually came from. Long story short, after the Yellow Tiger was taken away from their possession, they moved out to those jungles to be ready when the time came to take their jewel back."

"So how long will it be now, Daddy?" Monica asked.

"I'd say about two more day, sweetheart."

"Just two more days," Kitty said, "Two more days and I'll be back with Kai."

"Don't forget about me," Nya said, "I'm wishing for him to come back myself. He needs to help me take care of someone."

"Nya."

"I don't care what you all say. I'm not gonna change my mind. I want Jay to be taught a lesson in a different way. He's not getting away with it that easily."

"What should we start planning ahead for, Father?" Caleb asked.

"If you happen to see any Tigarians, be prepared to fight," I said.

Just like that, a dart flew by and hit Caleb in his arm, making him fall into unconsciousness. I looked to see some familiar looking sights off in the distance. They were back.

"Get into position!" Cole shouted.

"No, Cole, wait!" I shouted. I was too late, though. Cole was hit with a dart by that moment. We all had to hide out. Prepare to fight, just like Sensei said.

Once they drove up to us, I looked at the leader, who was standing in the seat of his vehicle. "You all thought that you would save the remaining friends that you have that are in my possession, but it seems like you are too late. As king of the Tigarians, I'm placing you all under arrest. Take them down, boys!"

Darts were being shot at us. How many of those things did they have? The more the kept aiming at us, the more that scattered on the ground, being known as useless. Which gave me an idea. I picked up one of those blowdart, hid in my exact position, and aimed it right at one of them. It hit their shoulder, which made me pleased to see that my plan was working. Another dart was thrown and hit a different tiger, but I was not the one to aim it at him. I looked to see my love doing the exact same thing, so we decided to work together. Even Sensei joined in with us. Once they had no more darts to shoot, I took one of the tubes that laid on the ground and blew a blowdart right on the kings arm, making him collapse into his army's grasp. He was looking up at his soldiers.

"Get all the one's that were taken down," he said, "Leave the rest behind. We'll return for them another day."

With that, the battle had begun. I started fighting the one that was going towards Nya. Zeah was doing all she can to make sure Zelda would not be taken. If anything, we needed a few people for this, and it would not be wise for anyone in this group to be taken. As I was fighting the one in my grasp, Sensei was taken down, not by a dart, but by a punch that was too difficult to bear. Unfortunately, the number of Tigarians were one too many. One by one they took as many of our group as they could. When I was not paying attention, the feline I was fighting punched me down and ran. I looked behind me to see that Nya was safe.

I walked over to Zeah once the coast was clear. "Are you alright, my love?"

"I'm fine," Zeah said, shaken a little, "This battle is going from bad to worse. We lost most of our team."

"We did not lose everyone."

We walked over to Sensei and helped him up off the ground. "Thank you."

"Are you alright, Sensei?" Zeah asked, "Did they punch you too hard?"

"It stings, but I should be alright."

"Zane, who else is out there?"

"The only one's I see are Zelda and Nya," I said.

"Don't forget about me," a voice called out. We looked over to see Lloyd behind a large pile of sand. "Thought I'd hide under here to keep myself protected. Well, I was trying to Monica and Nick, but I didn't get to them on time."

"We all make mistakes, nephew," Sensei said, "At least you are safe."

"Yeah, your right about that," Lloyd said.

"Half the team is gone, and we have lost some of our supplies," Zeah said, "What do we do now, Sensei?"

"We wait for the others to wake up and get a move on," Sensei ordered, "For now, let us help the others."

As we placed Nya and Zelda inside one of the tents and started another fire, I kept thinking about how long it would be before any of us would get out of this mess alive.

* * *

**JAY`S POV:**

I may not be close to where I need to head to, but at least I'm growing closer to the kingdom. I was in the middle of the desert, sitting on a log and staring at the fire I made to keep myself warm. My thoughts kept going back to what I said about the group. Or what I told them. I didn't mean any of what I said. These changes that I'm going through are to blame. I don't think it's because I'm about to see the light. I think it's because I'm turning into a mature adult.

That explains everything. That's why I'm not making any jokes or being the funny guy everyone's used to me being. My hair is not straight anymore and I can finally see with my glasses on my face. I'm always being serious about everything when I don't mean to be. Some of the things I used to do. I'm just not in the mood to do it anymore or my maturity is getting the best of me.

What am I doing? I'm taking my anger out on everyone else when I should be taking it out on myself. I'm the cause of all this. I'm the reason Nya and I don't get along anymore. I'm the reason my team is mad at me. I'm the reason for my family being taken by those stupid feline tribes. I'm the reason for it all. I shouldn't be blaming everyone else. I should be blaming myself.

I'm the cause of all of this. I'm the cause. I'm the cause.

* * *

**OH, NO. ZANE AND THE OTHER FIVE ARE THE ONLY ONE'S LEFT IN THE GROUP. WHAT ARE THEY GONNA DO? HOW ARE THEY GOING TO GET THEM ALL BACK? THIS IS SO BAD. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING.**

**JAY IS BLAMING HIMSELF FOR ALL OF THIS MESS. ITS NO ONE ELSE'S FAULT BUT HIS. THIS IS HIS PROBLEM. THIS IS WHAT HE HAS TO FIX.**

**LOVE THIS STORY?**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	22. Finding Allies and The Kingdom

CHAPTER 21

FINDING ALLIES AND THE KINGDOM

**ZEAH`S POV:**

The night was filled with watches and delays. While Zane and Sensei Wu were keeping an eye out, Lloyd and I were helping to take care of Nya and Zelda. There would be a time or two when a Tigarian would summon upon the place, but Zane would stop them with one swift ice move. The only way to continue traveling is for everyone to wake up. I may be a ninja and an excellent fighter, but usually I keep away from some of the dangers that lurk around the place, letting the trained professionals take care of it while I helped take care of the one's that were down. To be honest, I am more of a nurse than a fighter.

I looked over at Lloyd, who was keeping an eye on Zelda, his face blushing red a bit. I see what is going on with him. "Are you alright, Lloyd?"

"What?" Lloyd said, surprised, "Yeah, I'm good."

"You zoned out there for a bit. Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just kind of tired is all."

I know that is a lie, but I do not say it aloud. "Your cheeks are blushing red a little bit. You are not growing a fever or anything, are you?"

"No. At least, I don't think so."

I felt his forehead. "You do not feel warm. Why are you blushing, young one?"

"I don't know. Every time I look at Zelda, I keep getting this… weird feeling from the inside. My cheeks start burning red, my stomach feels like there's butterflies inside and I keep zoning out when someone talks to me. I don't know what's going on with me."

"Very similar symptoms, but I cannot figure out what it is that you are going through. Would you give me permission to scan you?"

"Go ahead."

Using the scanner from my mind detector, I sense an emotion was going through Lloyd. Once the scanning was complete, I tested out the procedure to find an amazing result.

"My scanner was able to give me the results," I said, "I am not sure if it is right, but this is the answer that I was able to detect. Lloyd, it seems you have on crush. You are in love."

"With who?"

"You should know."

"Wait a second. You think I have a crush on Zelda? Not the result I was looking for. I don't have a crush on Zelda."

"According to the results, you do."

"I'm not gonna believe it. I'm not gonna believe one word of it."

"One word of what?" I looked to see Nya sitting up, rubbing her head to shield the candlelight from her eyes. "What are you guys talking about?"

"It seems you are awake," I said, "How are you feeling?"

"I really don't know. I don't remember anything that happened."

"We were in the middle of another Tigarian attack. You were shot with a dart. Luckily we were able to get you and Zelda before anyone else did. It seems that all four of us, including Sensei Wu and Zane, are the only ones left in the group. The others were taken."

"Looks like half of our group is gone. We don't stand a chance if there's only a few of us."

"We will find a way. There is always a way."

"Zeah," Zane said, poking his head through the tent, "Sensei needs to see us. Bring Nya along."

"Alright, my love," I said, "Lloyd, you keep an eye on Zelda. Notify me when she wakes up. I will be right outside."

"Alright," Lloyd said, sliding on the ground. I suppose he wasn't happy about keeping an eye out, but we all have to take part in something one day.

"What's wrong with Lloyd?" Nya asked as we walked out of the tent.

"I have not the slightest idea," I said, "Maybe he is just tired from a long day."

"Thank you for meeting out here," Sensei Wu said, "This is something that we must discuss. There are only a few of us left in this group. We must start preparing for the next Tigarian attack."

"Do you have a plan in mind, Sensei?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't have a full plan. I can only think of half a plan. The only thing I know to do is to keep an eye out and stay close together. We will fight when we are under attack. It may not be a successful plan, but I know that it will work."

"You may want to change those plans, brother," a voice said. A shadow emerged from behind a rock. It was Garmedon. "Surprised to see me?"

"Brother, what are you doing here?" Sensei asked, "I thought you decided to remain home."

"That was Jay`s decision, not mine. He made me do the research part. He wanted to be the one to do the fighting. Where are the rest of the group?"

"We are the only one's left," I explained, "There are two others inside the tent."

"What about Lloyd and Zelda?" Garmedon asked, "Are they alright?"

"They're find, brother," Sensei said, "They are both inside the tent."

"Dad?" Lloyd poked his head through the doors of the tent. "What are you doing here?"

"Lloyd!" Garmedon ran towards his son. "I was so worried about you."

"You think I'm gonna let a bunch of stupid felines take me as their prisoner? Not gonna happen. The green ninja never surrenders."

"I suppose he doesn't." Garmedon hugged his son, not letting him go out of his tight grasp.

"Ahh, how I love family momentsssss," said a voice that sounded like a serpent. Could it be a serpent?

"Don't remind me," said a bone crackling voice, "I don't even remember my family. I've been dead for a hundred and fifty years."

Emerging from behind a rock came a serpent looking creature with a long tail and a walking skeleton who had four arms connected to his body. I screamed at the sight of them, running towards Zane as I grabbed him for protection. "Please, I do not know who you things may be, but please leave this amount of space that does not belong to you. I have had enough terror for one day."

"Come again?" the serpent asked.

"Zeah, there's no reason to be alarmed," Garmedon said, "These are allies. They've come to help us."

"I do not care what they are," I said, "Just get them out of my sight."

"There's no reason to be alarmed," the skeleton said, "We are known to be friends and have come to help you."

"How do they know who we are?" I asked.

"We used to be their enemies," Nya said.

"After signing treaties, we are known to be friends and to keep the peace between each other," Sensei explained.

"They are also known to be legendary creatures," Zane said, "Have you not read stories about them?"

"No," I said, "I have not heard or seen of these creature."

"Allow me to introduce myssself," the serpent said, "I am Ssssskalesssss, leader of the Sssssssserpentine. General of the Hypnobrai tribe."

"I am Samuki, leader and general of the Skeleton army," Samuki said.

"Have you brought them here for a reason, brother?" Sensei asked.

"Yes," Garmedon said, "Along the way, I saw these two in a dark alleyway in the city talking about some important peace reasons. I talk to them about the feline tribes and they told me that it was part of their history and culture to learn about such creatures."

"Not only do we know about thesssse felinessss, but we alsssso know why they keep going after your precioussss teammate and hisssss family."

"Are we talking about Jay?" I asked.

"Yes," Samuki said, "Plus, we actually found a way to get you all to the kingdom faster."

"There's shortcut?" Nya asked.

"Indeed," Skales said, "Before we bring it up, issss there anyone here who issss not in the condition to travel?"

"Zelda isn't ready," Lloyd said, "She was shot with a dart when we were attacked."

"Then we will wait until she awakens," Samuki said, "Why don't we go ahead and move the kingdom to a closer area?"

"I had the ssssame idea," Skales said, removing a water made orb from his satchel.

The orb started glowing for a moment. When it stopped, it look to be that nothing had happened. Maybe there was no way to get to the kingdom at the rate they thought we would go. I started to lose hope, but when I looked behind me, my mechanical mouth almost dropped when I saw a glittering castle colored in orange and blue right in front of me. The kingdom was only a few hours away.

* * *

**OH, MY GOSH. GARMEDON FOUND THE OTHERS THAT WERE NOT CAPTURED. OH, AND HE BROUGHT A FEW FRIENDS ALONG WITH HIM. WHO KNEW THAT SKALES AND SAMUKI HAD MUCH MORE OF A MIND ABOUT THE FELINES THAN ANYONE ELSE?**

**SORRY I'VE BEEN A LITTKE DISTANT LATELY. I HAVE THREE PROJECTS TO WORK ON, AN ESSAY ON THE WAY, AND A BUNCH OF EXAMS THAT ARE COMING UP. SINCE I'M A SOPHOMORE, I CAN ONLY EXEMPT ONE, WHICH IS SO UNFAIR. I'M HOPING TO EXEMPT ENGLISH. I LIKE TO WRITE NARRATIVES AND THINGS FROM MY OWN IMAGINATION. I HATE TO WRITE ABOUT REALISTIC STUFF. DON'T WORRY. I BELIEVE IN THE HEAVENS ABOVE. I HAVE TO GET AT LEAST AN A+ TO EXEMPT, BUT I HAVE AN 89. HOPEFULLY, MY ENGLISH TEACHER WILL PUT IN MORE GRADES SO I CAN EXEMPT. PRAY THAT I PASS MY TEST.**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE THIS STORY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	23. Inside the Kingdom

CHAPTER 22

INSIDE THE KINGDOM

**JEN'S POV:**

More and more and more people keep getting added and captured, ending up a chance to be thrown in here. Some were placed in here while some were placed across from us. I knew all of them. I knew their names. This is a situation we all plan to get out of. After Mrs. Walker explained to us about why the feline tribes were after Jay, I got so scared that I started banging the cell doors, screaming and begging to be let free. When they saw what I was doing, they smacked me unconscious, causing me to wake up and find more people around me than expected. I need to help everyone escape. I need to escape. I have to find Jay so I can tell him what's going on. He may not even know what he's getting himself into.

"Guys, we need to think of a plan to get out of here," I said, "Not only do I need to help you all escape, but I need to find Jay so I can tell him what's going on."

"That would be a good plan if we only knew where Jay was," Cole said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Jay decided that he was going to defeat the feline tribes on his own, so he left the group," Kitty explained.

"That just makes me wanna break out of here even more," I said, crawling towards the cell, "If he's all by himself, they're gonna take him for sure."

"It's no use, darling," Edna said, "Begging`s not gonna get us out of this."

"I wish it could."

"We were all just thinking the same thing," Kai said.

"Even if we were able to escape, we wouldn't even know the first route to take," Caleb said in the other cell.

"Does anyone have a plan in mind?" Monica asked, "Right now, I can't think of anything."

"How did I end up in a dungeon cell with you?" Nick asked.

"I don't understand this. What is your problem with me?"

"I don't have a problem with you. I'm not the type of person who likes to make friends. I'm not a team player. I'm more of a loner. I'm the type of person who wants to become a scientist, not a sports guy."

"No one likes to be alone. It's important to have someone else's back. That way, if your ever in a tight spot, there will always be someone there to help. A person like you deserves to have a partner."

"Did she just teach my brother a life lesson?" Kitty asked.

"I think she did," I said, leaning against the wall. I went back to my thoughts, but this time I could only surf through my memories. There was a time when my sister, Rebecca, my father and I would leave for the park and sit in the same spot we usually did. It was a tree that contained memories, even with initials of people's first names surrounded by a heart. My father always told us that he and my mother would sit under that tree and look at the surroundings that stared right at him. It was also the first time he ever showed his inner talent to my mother. When he wasn't inventing, he would play the guitar. When he was playing the guitar, he was singing. My mother always told me that my father had a wonderful voice. I didn't believe it until he took Rebecca and I to the tree, removing a guitar case out of the truck and showed us what it looked like. The song that he sung to us was only a minute long, but it touched my heart so much. The song was called "Our Dreams," and to this day I still have it stuck inside my head. Rebecca and I used to sing it together all the time. Every time we did, it put a smile on my mother's face every time she caught us singing it. So, to keep that visual image in my head and to not lose my train of thought, I sung it. The whole song. Each and every word.

_When the days go by_

_I can only think of how old we're growing_

_This may be the only chance we get_

_Before the air grows cold and starts blowing_

_The day I first looked into your eyes_

_My thoughts went straight to one thing_

_The present may be showing this right now_

_But here's what the future will bring_

_Our Dreams have let us spend our lives together_

_We make a perfect team_

_It's given us hope that our love will always stay strong_

_That's what it seems_

_I'll always be by your side, no matter what_

_I will never leave_

_You make my world a perfect place to live in_

_That's Our Dreams_

_I will never leave_

_We make a perfect team_

_That's what it seems_

_A part of Our Dreams_

Even when he passed away, I always kept that song close to my heart. When I found the lyrics, I hid them away to make sure the memories would always be safe. I haven't sang that song ever since. I knew it would break my mother's heart. It would take her through memories that she didn't wanna think about. Now that I sang it, I felt calm and peaceful.

Plus, I completely forgot that I sang it out loud.

"Wow!" Kitty said, "I didn't even know you could sing. To be honest, I didn't think you had a passion for it. Where do you get your voice from?"

"I don't know," I said, "I guess that's what the Great Sensei decided to give me."

"Whatever it's worth, you've got a voice like an angel," Monica said.

"Thank you," I said.

The doors that led inside the dungeon slammed open. "What's going on in here? Why did I hear singing?" I know who's voice that belonged to. The most horrible king this world had to offer. "There should be suffering, not entertainment."

"Well, the least you can do is let us have a little fun in here," I said.

"There's no such thing as fun in this kingdom. There won't be fun when tomorrow comes. I'll make sure of that."

"What do you mean?"

"I was able to find the route your little friends are taking. Starting tonight, there will be another ambush on the rest of that little group. I'll also be sending some soldiers into Ninjago City to capture that husband of hers." Edna gasped at the sound of her husband. "I'll make sure that the children are only captured. The rest of them will follow their lead into the castle, where my guards will be waiting. I'll let that blue friend of yours find his own way here."

"What do you want with us?"

"Tomorrow is the day that you will be forced to answer my questions and I will destroy you if necessary if you don't. I'm not afraid to do so, especially in front of that little friend of yours. I'm also here to take the children into my grasp. Guards, bring the children!"

The guards obeyed and held Monica and Nick in a tight grasp.

"Hey, let me go!" Nick shouted, "Let me go!"

"Help!" Monica screamed, "Somebody help us!"

"Nick!" Kitty yelled.

"Monica!" Caleb screamed.

"Where are you taking them?" I asked angrily.

"I'm taking them somewhere special for tonight," Tigre said, "Once I find the other two children, you'll see what happens."

"What are you planning on doing to them?"

"It's a surprise."

"Listen, I'm tired of surprises. Just let us go and we promise to never bother you again as long as you promise to not try and take over Ninjago. I know what your plans are. Your planning on destroying Jay and his father so the light will never have a chance to shine. You plan on the darkness to consume Ninjago so all the humans will be turned into monstrous slaves. They'll end up just like you. Well, guess what, you furry hairball? Evil will never get what they want. Good always wins."

A pair of claws scratched me on my stomach. I fell backwards, clutching in pain. I looked into Tigre red eyes once again. "Let that be a lesson to you. One more outburst like that and your gone for good. My claws are made for more than just scratching. You better be prepared to answer my questions tomorrow or else."

"I will never do what you say."

"We'll see about that." At that remark, he storms off.

I could still hear the sounds of Monica and Nick`s screams as they were led away from the dungeon. Kitty's soft crying was heard from behind me with Kai trying to sooth her with words that meant they would be okay. With everything that just happened in that exact moment, I'm not so sure about it being okay.

* * *

**LOOKS LIKE JEN HAS A BIT OF TALENT THERE. DON'T WORRY. I WRITE THOSE MINI SONGS. THEY MIGHT NOT BE VERY GOOD, BUT AT LEAST I TRY.**

**THE CHILDREN HAVE BEEN TAKEN. THE CHILDREN HAVE BEEN TAKEN. NOOOOO! WHAT IS TIGRE PLANNING TO DO WITH THEM? WHY DOES HE HAVE TO RUIN THE FUN FOR EVERYONE?**

**SORRY I'M UPDATING SO LATE. I HAD TO WORK ON A MATH PROJECT. WHO WOULD GIVE SOMEONE A MATH PROJECT? THAT'S JUST CRAZY. NOW I HAVE TO READ MY NOVEL BY THURSDAY IN ENGLISH CLASS. WE HAVE TO FINISH IT OFF BEFORE THE SCHOOL YEARS OVER. I'M ONLY ON CHAPTER 23, AND THERE ARE 46 CHAPTERS IN THE BOOK. EXAMS ARE COMING UP, TOO, SO I AM REALLY STRESSED. **

**LOVE THIS STORY?**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	24. Attack on The Group

CHAPTER 23

ATTACK ON THE GROUP

**GARMEDON`S POV:**

The day was wearing away fast. We decided not to travel that day. Nya was able to help build a fire by using her lightning cloud. The night soon came rolling in. It was starting to grow cold. I kept Lloyd and Zelda huddled next to me for warmth. The castle was only a few hours away. We would make it there by tomorrow. As long as we didn't get ambushed by the Tigarians, we'd be okay. As the week has been passing by, a lot has been going on. Kai was the first to be kidnapped. Jay left the group for no apparent reason. Half of the group was taken last night. They were going through a lot more than I thought. I will never listen to another one of the ninja again. I knew I should've come along.

"How we're you able to find us, Dad?" Lloyd asked.

"I looked on the navigation system that I carried with me," I explained, "I would've gotten here sooner if I didn't make so many stops. After I found Skales and Samuki, I thought they would be able to help us, since they became our allies. Luckily, I didn't get myself into any battles."

"Does Mom know your out here with us?"

"I wasn't able to tell her, but I left a note for her. I'm sure she's probably worried about the both of us right now, and I don't blame her, but the only thing I could do was come out here and help you all. I'm sure you need it now more than ever."

"We certainly do, brother," Wu said.

"I hope the process will go much quicker," Zelda said, "I need to be back at the orphanage before my interview in a week."

I completely forgot about her interview. I knew who it would be with, but I decided not to say anything. The best thing to do was to keep it secret for the time being. I don't wanna spoil the surprise. Besides, I have enough worries to deal with right now. Now that I knew the real reason why the Tigarians were after Jay, I figured it would be best for everyone here to know what's really going on.

"I need to explain something to you all," I said, "There's a reason why the Tigarians are after Jay. It's not because he's a descendent of their evil blood, but because they want something more from him."

"Explain, brother," Wu said.

"No need," Skales said, "Allow usssss to explain. You all desssserve to know. Sssssamuki, do you mind ssssstarting the ssssstory."

"Indeed," Samuki said, "For centuries, the Tigarians thought that they were the founders of Ninjago, so they thought this would be their one and only chance to rule. Long before they could begin their reign, there were already natives living in the area, and they already had a ruler of their own as well. Two hundred years passed by and the new king by the name of Tigre began his rule. His first sentence as the new king was to destroy all the humans and lock up the two tribes on a different island, making sure they would never escape."

"When the war between humanssss and tigerssss ssssstarted, the firssssst battle wasssss known to be a practice war in preparation for the real one. After nine horrifying battlessss, the humanssss won with dignity and power, making them the greatesssst in the land. The tigerssss didn't ssssurrender, though. They had a few trickssss up their sssleevessss," Skales explained.

"The new king had more power than the old one ever did. The first thing he did was build his own kingdom in the south of Ninjago. He destroyed any nearby native villages that bordered the castle. His final plan was to destroy his own firstborn son. It states that when his great-great-great grandson was born, he would power the jewels in the fountain of Ninjago and turn Jay into one of them. Once he was under their power, he would be forced to take matters into his own hands and destroy his father. If he did so, he would become the next new king for three hundred years."

"Itssss important that you find all three of the jewelssss. Otherwisssse, you will regret it."

"That's not what I learned," Wu said, "I thought that if they found Jay, they would destroy him."

"They have more important thingssss in sssstore for him," Skales said.

"Which is why we need to find Jay before we head to the castle," I said.

I heard rustling from the leaves in the forest close to us. I looked over at that bush, making sure that it didn't move again. When it did, I drew my sword out, keeping Lloyd and Zelda close behind me.

"What's going on, Dad?" Lloyd asked.

"Stay here close to me," I said.

"Did you hear something?"

"I did." The rustling continued, making me walk up closer. "Stay here with Zelda."

"How kind of you to keep those little kids safe," a voice said from behind the bush. It was the giant tiger. The biggest one I've ever seen.

"I hope you don't mind if I call you big," I said.

"Call me whatever you want. You humans say the most dumbest things, though. Too bad you all are gonna be changed pretty soon."

"What do you want with us this time?"

"Fight me and you'll figure it out."

That's exactly what I did. Zane and Wu decided to join in with me. Nya and Zeah took the children inside the tents while Skales and Samuki guarded the door of it. Every moment I used my sword, he used his back. I felt as though he knocked me down six times. This thing was too gigantic for three people to defeat. Once Zane and Wu were both down, I took my best course of action and jumped in on him. Once I did, before I could even take a hit on him, he slashed his sword right on my arm, making me fall in pain. I couldn't get up. The pain was too unbearable. Both Wu and Zane were down, and so was I. Skales and Samuki did all they could, but he was just too strong. I felt as though I blacked out for at least twenty minutes before I was awaken by Skales.

"Garmedon! Garmedon!" Skales shouted, "Garmedon, get up!"

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We've been attacked," Samuki said.

"Where is everyone? We need to do a head count."

"Forgive us, Garmedon, but it's only you and the other two men that were helping you in battle. The girls were taken, including the children."

"Lloyd. Zelda." I woke my brother and Zane up. "Wake up. We need to find the others. Let's get a move on."

I lead the group into the jungle. Nothing else was more important than finding the rest of the group and my son. We need to find Jay along the way. He was involved with more of this than anyone else. We need him now more than ever.

* * *

**MISAKO`S POV:**

I was worried. My worry would not escape from my mind ever since I read the note that my husband was leaving to find the others. No matter what I tried to do, I couldn't get my family out of my mind. I was searching through the monitors and scrolls nonstop until I could get a proper answer. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't sit down. I really couldn't do anything. Not until I was absolutely sure that my family was safe and not n harm's way.

Lora was always coming in and out at times, usually to bring me a cup of tea or a candle when I couldn't see at night.

"Misako, all you've been concerned about is searching through for those fesky felines," Lora said, "I know your worried about them. I am as well, but your getting too carried away."

"Your never too carried away when your family is out in the cold nights and heat scorching days on a mission to save all of Ninjago," I explained, "There's no such thing as ever getting too carried away."

"The only thing we can do is wait, Misako." A quilt was placed over my shoulders. "There is one thing we were able to find, though. While Jay was in the hospital, Howard was able to find a fang inside Jay`s glove. He must've hid it there to us for DNA testing. Howard's hasn't found an answer yet, but I'm sure it may be what we're looking for."

"For the sake of finding my husband and to see if my son is alright, I hope you're right."

At that moment in time, Howard came running into the room. "I was able to find the answers. After forty-eight hours of researching, I was able to located the samples found in this one little tooth. The tooth that came out of the exact tiger that Jay was trying to defeat is actually suppose to be the former leader of the Tigarians. The original leader actually had a son, which was him, but it seems that he wasn't worthy enough to become a king. The old king wanted someone with a cruel heart, not a son who would break a man's back with one punch."

"Do you mind getting to the point?" I asked impatiently.

"The only way for him to become king is to destroy the other king."

"They don't need another king. What we really need to do is get rid of them all."

"According to the test results, the Tigarians are like stone. They are highly indestructible. There's only one way to wipe them all out, but I haven't figured it out yet."

"Then what are you waiting for. Go figure it out."

He ran out of the room. Lora looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"I know the exact thing you need. A nice warm cup of tea. I'll be right back."

I wasn't very sure what I need. I need to find a way to get in touch with my husband. I know some answers that he doesn't. No matter what, I will be an important role in this mission.

* * *

**ONLY THREE LEFT IN THE GROUP. GARMEDON, ZANE AND SENSEI WU. INCLUDING SKALES AND SAMUKI, BUT YOU GET THE POINT THAT I'M TRYING TO MAKE.**

**MISAKO IS TRYING TO FIND HER FAMILY. NOW WE KNOW A NEW SECRET. THERE IS A FORMER KING IN THE ARMY. IF THEY DESTROY TIGRE, THEN THE TIGER, WHO IS KNOWN AS BIG, WILL RULE THE THRONE.**

**WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? WILL THEY EVER FIND JAY? WILL THE GROUP EVER MAKE IT OUT OF THE DUNGEON? WHAT DO THEY PLAN TO DO WITH THE CHILDREN? THE SUSPENSE IS MADDENING!**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	25. Let The Torture Begin

CHAPTER 24

LET THE TORTUE BEGIN

**JEN'S POV:**

This was going from bad to worse. Maybe I'm dreaming this whole thing. If I just sleep on it the entire night and not wake up one moment, I'll wake up in my own bed and get ready for my day. This may be a good laugh I share with everyone else at the zoo hospital. Yeah, this isn't real. It's all just a dream. A silly old dream. When I woke up this morning, though, I saw that it was not a dream. I was still in the dungeon surrounded by the ninja. I saw a new person added to the group. The Tigarians must have raided their camp again and captured more people. That's it. I can't take this anymore. All I really wanted was for this to be a simple dream, but it can't even be that. I'm still trapped inside this place like I'm an animal. An animal that hates to be inside this cage all day, every day.

Everyone was starting to wake up. Zeah began mumbling in her sleep. I heard footsteps coming down the hall. They came here for us. More importantly, they came here for me. I know they'll force me to answer their questions. I had to figure out some way to escape from these hooligans. I need to get everyone else out of here. I know for a fact that Tigre sent someone out stating to bring the other two children. What was he planning on doing with them? Yesterday, I was actually serious when I asked that. I was tired of all the surprises and secrets. I wanted the truth. I wanted to know what was really going on.

The guards, which looked to be about a million of them, stood around our cells.

"The day has come," the guard with the key said, unlocking the door. Once he did, I tried to escape with my life, but they grabbed me before I could run off. "Don't even try, human. His Majesty has been waiting for this day for three hundred years."

"He deserves to wait for nothing," I said, "You can't make me answer his questions. I won't do it. The best thing to do now is to let me go."

"I've been put under direct orders to bring all of you to the throne room. Besides, you don't wanna miss the show that's about to perform."

I couldn't say nothing else. All I did was let him put the shackles on me. Everyone else was placed in the hands of these hairy furballs as well. I had to say something to get myself out of this mess. What could I do? Should I just talk to him in a cute way or something? Wait. That's actually not a bad idea. I'll flirt with the guy. I'm sure there things have a bit of a heart to them. They wouldn't even think about ignoring me when I try so hard to flirt and beg to be free.

It may not work, but it's worth giving a try. "Oh, guard, I absolutely adore the way you help take care of the castle."

"You do?" he asked.

"Of course I do. You know, now that I think about it, you deserve to be king a lot more than he does. Have you ever thought about that?"

"Well, no, I never really gave it a chance. I don't have the royal blood in me, so what's the point in even thinking about it?"

"I know that deep under those strong, muscular bones of yours, there's a place in your heart where you are begging to be king and rule your own people the way they should be ruled and treated."

"There are times when I do think about that. I wouldn't know the first thing about being a ruler. What would my first order of business be?"

"I think you can make that choice right now. You can let my friends and I go, along with those children, and make sure that you get what you want. Will you do that for not only me, but my friends as well?"

"Don't make me laugh, human. I know what you diabolical schemes are. You just fail at the first one. Let's lead them to the throne room."

What else could I do? I had no other plans that would work. That was the only one. These guys were counting on me to bail them out. I just know it. Well, I only know it from their minds. One of them was looking at me, though. It was Nya, the girl Jay dated when he still cared about me. I just gave her a look that showed her I was just a damsel in distress. All she did was give me a stern look and faced forward. Did I do something wrong? Did she know that I was the cause of all this? To be honest, I actually thought I was the cause of all this. I'm to blame. It's my fault. I know it when I see it.

Once we were inside the throne room, our bodies were chained and hooked to a giant piece of plank wood. Lucky for me, I was placed right next to Nya, who gave me another glare from before.

"I'm supposing that this was all my fault?" I asked.

"I'm not blaming you for the mess that's being caused right now," Nya said, "I'm blaming you for the changes Jay`s going through. Thanks to you, he's no longer the person he thought that he was."

"Haven't you taken the time to notice that maybe he started going through changes before we got back together?"

She hesitated, thinking as she gasped. She must have remembered something. "You're right. I can see everything now. We had a backyard celebration a few weeks ago. Jay was going through the changes since then. The day before, he was the Jay I knew he was, joking around and always being happy. The next day came by, and he started acting all serious about everything. I just didn't know what was going on. What made him change?"

"His past. Things happened when he was young. He was always picked on and called many things. His family and I were the only one's that could ever help him in life. After I left, that's when the changes for being a jokester and always happy all the time came into place. Once I came back, the seriousness came into view. That's just the way life is, Nya. Jay has changed for the better. Let's face it. You have yourself. You may have ended your relationship with Jay, but you've moved on and found someone else that kind of acts like him." I pointed towards Caleb, who's head was facing the floor. "Just remember this. Caleb is not a substitute. He's the person you found because you care about him like any girl would. Besides, he has the same mind as you. He's funny, intelligent, caring and is always there for you, no matter what. I know you two are perfect for each other. You were made for each other. We're all made for someone."

"You're right. I've been getting carried away for nothing. I'm sorry. The only thing we can blame now is the way life turns on us."

"I can definitely agree on that."

Suddenly, the trumpets blared across the room, introducing King Furball and his ridiculous soldiers. Tigers from all around were inside the throne room, keeping their eyes on the king that they so wonderfully adore. I almost threw up a bit in my mouth when I let that thought enter my mind. I saw the king stand on the platform in the room.

"Citizens from the villages of this beloved kingdom," Tigre shouted, "The day will be one of the most greatest days this land will ever see. This will be the day where we shall keep Ninjago in our grasp, for we have found the three jewels of the Felines." Applauds were heard from across the room. "With these jewels, we will placed them inside the fountain of Ninjago in exchange to not only rule it, but to form the new reign for the next three hundred years. Who will that lucky person be? Is it someone in this crowd that stands before me today? Is it any of these people that are chained? Is it any of the tortured children that you see now before your very eyes?" A curtain was moved out of the way as I looked at the children, gasping at the sights I saw. Cut, bruises, scrapes and scratches were covered on their bodies. Claw marks could be seen on their faces, arms and legs. Nick`s glasses were cracked in the left lends. His left arm was bruised up and swollen. Lloyd's eye was black and blue. Monica wasn't too bad compared to the rest of them, except for the horrified look on her face. Zelda`s ankle proved to be broken by the way she held it up. It was horrifying to hear the voice of that king again.

"This is what most of the humans will look like once our reign of torture ends. They will be our slaves under the hands of the new ruler. Who is that new ruler though? That's the question that we still haven't answered. Who could it be? Where is he? Is it possible that he's in this room right at this very moment? Could it be this man?" The curtain rose to reveal Jay, chained to the wall, looking worse than I've ever seen him before. So many ways to torture a man. His leg wasn't finished healing, but the cast was removed and I could see the bruise marks on there. Claw marks were formed on his forehead. His glasses were cracked on both sides, causing his vision to be blurry. His wrist was swollen so I knew it had to be sprained. It was horrifying to see him chained like that. Awful. Just awful. Tigre`s voice was heard again. "The jewels may be able to tell us who it could be, but I already know who it is. These people thought that I was planning to destroy him all this time. They were wrong, though. My plan was to make him evil and ruler of all the tigers, for he is known to be the great-great-great grandson. After three hundred years, our new king has arrived."

Jay? The new king? The stories never mentioned anything about finding a new king. It stated that the man who was bitten by the old king would become the new king. Was Jay bitten? I decided to find out for myself by drawing the crowds attention to me.

"Stop!" I shouted, everyone's eyes on me. The plan was working.

"What do you want?" Tigre growled.

"Did you bite him?"

"What is that suppose to prove?"

"The story states that if the old king bites someone, they are known to be the new king. My question is this. Did you bite him?"

"The stories that you read are not historically accurate. Yes, I was bitten by the old king, but that was not how I was transformed into the king I am now. The jewels stated that I would become the next new ruler. That's how I became the next new king. This time, instead of putting the jewels inside the fountain and making him the new ruler, he has to go through three different test." He turned his attention back to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to begin the first test. To prove that this is our new king, we will put one of these people out onto the platform, where they will be face to face with me. I will forced this young girl to answer three of my questions, and if she doesn't, I'll let the next royal blood in line decide what to do with her. Bring the girl!"

They unlocked the chains from my arms. I was place on the platform, looking at the red eyes of the king himself.

* * *

**THE DAY OF TORTURING HAS FINALLY ARRIVED. THE CHILDREN ARE HURT. MOST OF THE NINJA ARE CHAINED. NOW THE TIGARIANS HAVE THEM IN THEIR GRASP AND PLAN TO DO HORRIFYING DESTRUCTION IN THEIR EYES.**

**JAY HAS BEEN FOUND, BUT NOT THE WAY YOU WOULD THOUGHT. I KNEW THAT THIS WOULD HAPPEN. LOOKS LIKE JAY HAS TO GO THROUGH THREE TEST IN ORDER TO BE KING. I HOPE HE DOESN'T PASS THEM. WHAT IF HE DOES? WHAT WILL HAPPEN THEN?**

**I HOPE YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING THE STORY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	26. Making a Decision

CHAPTER 25

MAKING A DECISION

**JAY`S POV:**

I never thought this would be the moment that could ever happen. Me? The new king? Not in a million years. I really came here to find my mother and friends, but I got captured and tortured instead. The things I do for Ninjago. There has to be a way out of this. What kind of test did he say? Or tests? I wasn't prepared for any of this stuff. Whatever this king has in store for me, I know good and well that it's not gonna be pretty. I looked to see that he brought Jen to the platform. That was the one moment right then and there that made me say that I was glad to see her. Every part of her beautiful complexion. Her sweet and caring heart. Her intelligent and very open mind. Everything about here were some of the things I missed when I heard that she went missing.

I missed the group as well. Everyone must have missed me the same way. I'm pretty sure Nya hates my guts by now, which made me think that it's a good idea not to care, but deep down I now she may feel horrible about everything that's happened between the two of us. The rest of the team probably don't forgive at this point, thanks to the changes, but I have a strong feeling like those changes are about to come to an end. I wish I could talk to everyone right now. I just want to apologize about everything that's happened and I hope this doesn't put a distance between the team and I. I want to say those exact words. Explain to them that I couldn't stand wandering around alone. It's best to be with the group. So far, that decision is no longer in session. I hope that one day they will forgive me.

Jen was standing on the platform, standing her ground in front of Tigre, being surrounded by millions of guards who had their swords and blowdart ready if she planned to escape. I didn't want Jen to do anything Tigre wants, but I'm hoping that for the first test, he would do something to make it not so hard on Jen or me. Let me make a decision. I know what to do.

"The first test involves this young lady right," Tigre explained, "I will ask her a few questions that are important for me to know so I will have all the necessary answers I need. This will give me the opportunity to figure out what the humans weaknesses are so that it will be easier to destroy them. If she refuses to answer any of my questions, we will let the new king decide what to do with her. Let's begin the test!"

I can't let this happen. I can't let Tigre make Jen spill all the humans weaknesses right onto his clean floor. I figured he would let me make a decision. I've already figured that out. I know what I'm gonna say. It will save Jen before something happens to her.

"Begin your questions,"I said.

"Question number one," Tigre said, "What do the humans need in order to survive?"

"I will not say anything," Jen said.

"Fine then. Whatever. Question number two. How emotional can one human become?"

"I refuse to answer."

"Your getting closer to what's about to happen. Question number three. Is it better to destroy humans in a large group or individually?"

"I will not speak a word."

"Your on thin ice. This is the last question. Question number four. Is it possible that humans react differently and say things that will hurt them, including a way to punish them?"

"I will not say anything. I refuse to answer. I will not speak a word."

"You have refuse every time I make you try to answer. I will take it from you no more." He turned to face me. "Our new king, the time to make a decision is now. What should we do with this highly reactive girl?"

I didn't hesitate to answer. "I don't want you to lay a single claw on her. I want her and my friends released at once. That's an order!" The crowd gasped. My friends looked at me with excited and hopeful expressions on their faces. Jen was the same way. Her smile showed every emotion flowing through her body. I had more to say. "I would rather them be safe than them getting hurt."

"Well, you'll be happy to know that the answer you gave me is not what I was hoping for," Tigre said.

"I'm not gonna hang here and watch you torture the people I care about. Their my family, and you can't separate family."

"Well, you'll also be happy to know that you failed this test." With that, he clawed Jen through the stomach and used his fist to punch her in the same place. When she was down, he stepped on her arm, and I will be serious to say that I heard a crack from all the way up here. My eyes watered up with tears at the sight of what I saw. I saw her lay there, tears running down her face and her sobbing being heard from every corner of the room. Tigre picked her up by the collar and said, "When all this is over and I have my new king on the throne, you will be the first person that I destroy with cut one cut."

"Put her down!" I screamed throughout the entire room.

"Very well. Put her back on the chains."

Wincing in pain and her sobs still ringing through my ears, the guards grabbed her by the wrist and chained her back on the plank wood. I almost had the urge to shed tears myself. Seeing the one and only person that I cared about and love getting hurt like that just put images in my head that did not make me wanna see what was going to happen next. I can't stand it. Whatever Tigre had next up his sleeves, I don't want to be a part of it.

"The second test involves these poor, innocent children here," Tigre explained, "You may think of them as wonderful, precious souls from above, but really they are a bunch of troublemakers. They do nothing but join in with the enemy. You would just say that they don't know any better because they are children. Look at them. They are human children. They are on a different side. Children don't know how to fight. All they know how to do is good off and be told what to do by their parents. They are trained to never trust certain people, including us. What do we have anything to do with this? Who knows what all they have learned? Children are just a bunch of stupid, gullible brats. They'll believe anything you say. Well, this time, when the Tigarians have a chance to make sure these children will learn the ways of what we do and how we do it. Besides, children cannot fight. So, now that we got that out of the way, time for the second test. New king, what should we do with these children? There are no wrong answers."

I heard some snickering from the crowds. Not only that, but I also heard the sound of soft crying from the platform. I looked to see Lloyd, scared and hurt. I knew this was not something he wanted to go through, and neither did I. I had to do something about this. They didn't deserve to understand anything about this. I did the one thing that I knew was right. "Free them. Free them all. You can make people like me suffer, but leave the children out of this. Free the children!"

"Wrong answer." He went to each of the children and clawed their arms from just close to their shoulders. Just one claw mark to the arm. Then, for Lloyd and Zelda, they both got clawed on their foreheads. Once he was done with the younger one's, he turned to face me. "Your on thin ice, boy. Let that be another warning to you. The next test will be something that you will be forced to do." He faced his guards. "Take the children and hang them to the wall, where nobody can reach them. I have something in store for them." They were placed high up on the wall, scared and full of nothing but loss. I could hear nothing but Lloyd's soft crying. Tigre must be able to hear it as well. "Aww, what's the matter? Do you miss you family? Does someone want their mommy and daddy? How ridiculous! Crying won't get you anywhere. Release the tomatoes!" The tomatoes were sent flying and splattered right on the kids. What was this suppose to prove? "Once we start taking over, children will be nothing to us but entertainment. This here was a perfect example. Thank you for bringing the children along." I knew it was a mistake to bring the kids along. I'm the blame for this.

"Just give me the third test so I can fail and be over with all this," I said.

"I beg to differ," Tigre said, facing the crowd, "Citizens, we are about to begin the third and last test. Allow me to explain. A long time ago, when I was placed as prisoner, my father decided to search for me. Once he arrived, I was forced to go through one simple test in order to become king. My father was tied up and place on this very platform that you see today. The test was something that I didn't want to do, but I had no choice. I wanted to be king more than anything to claim my freedom, so I did the one thing I didn't think I would ever do. I destroyed my father. In order for our new king to become the next man on the throne, he has to slay his father. Time to reveal the sacrifice!"

The curtain rose to show my father tied up with duct tape over his mouth. My brother gasped and my mother started crying. Jen eyes widen with fear as she held her head as high as she could to see what was going on. Tears escape from my eyes. I couldn't do this. This was something I couldn't do.

"You can't make me do this," I said.

"I can and I will," Tigre said, "Lower him down and give him the sword!" I was lowered to the platform and released from my chains. A sword was placed into my hand. This is weird. This looks like the same swords Kitty and Zeah had, only this sword had lightning designs on it. The sword started glowing a little. Could it be that the mistress of lightning is in here somewhere? If so, where could she be? Tigre placed his hands on my shoulders and led me to my father. "You only have this one chance. Pass this test and I will make you the new king. Tell me. Would you rather be king then be with these people?"

I couldn't take the anger anymore. I stood there next to my father. Fear showed through his eyes. I couldn't take seeing the pain anymore. My mother was looking at me, tears streaming down her face. My brother had his eyes closed, begging me to do the right thing. What should I do? The pressure was taking over my whole body. I decided to do what I had to do. I swung the sword and sliced it through Tigre`s chest, making a slicing cut under his fur. His screams of agony and pain were music to my ears. It was my plan all along.

"Why would you do this?" Tigre shouted, "You had the chance and you failed! Why?!"

"My family is more important," I said, "It's time to end your reign of terror."

"Let the battle begin."

I drew the sword in my hand. Time to end this. Let the battle between good and evil begin.

* * *

**SO MUCH TORTURE. SO MANY WAYS TO BRING TEARS TO YOUR EYES TO SEE SOMEONE BE TORTURED RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU. I HATE THAT FEELING MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE MYSELF.**

**THE MISTRESS`S LIGHTNING SWORD HAS BEEN FOUND. HOW DID THE TIGERS FIND IT? NOW THE BATTLE HAS BEGIN. THIS IS GONNA BE GOOD.**

**I'VE BEEN EXPLAINING A LOT MORE IN THIS STORY THAN I EVER HAD BEFORE. I HOPE ITS NOT TOO DIFFICULT TO UNDERSTAND. IT TOOK ALMOST TWO HOURS TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER. I HATE TO SAY THIS, BUT THERE ARE ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT. SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY. WHO'S READY FOR SUMMER?**

**PLEASE REVIEW. I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU GUYS IN A WHILE. TOWARDS THE END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR, WE ALL BECOME BUSY. I CAN TOTALLY UNDERSTAND.**


	27. Battle Until The End

CHAPTER 26

BATTLE UNTIL THE END

**JAY`S POV:**

My eyes were locked with Tigre`s. The sword was drawn in my hand. The acceleration of my heart was beating rapidly. This is the moment history has been waiting for. I was waiting to see what Tigre would do. Was he just going to stand there or was he going to fight. If he wouldn't be the one to have to start first, then I will. If he didn't say something, I'll do that as well. Before I could do anything, the doors slammed open, making me turn around to see Sensei Wu with Zane and Garmedon. I'm pretty sure I saw Skales and Samuki as well, but I didn't get a chance to see the whole picture, because once I turned my head for one moment, Tigre slashed me in the back, making me turn around to slash him on the face. The battle had begun.

The citizens thought this was part of some ritual that they usually did, so they stayed and watch. Tigre and I really started off with a sword fight, our swords clanging against one another. Every time I pushed down on his sword to make him fall, he would stand right back up. The fourth time I did it, I lowered him down so hard I thought his back had crack in half, but he got up once again and slammed me across the room, using the sword like a baseball bat to send me into a wall. I swear I thought the citizens were laughing. They won't be laughing when they know that I'll take full control.

This time, the sword fight continued, but we fought so hard on each other, Tigre`s sword flew out of his hand, making me the champion so far. That victory didn't last long when he slashed me across the chest. I fell backwards, releasing the sword and letting it slide across the platform. It disappeared into a familiar person's hand. When I smiled at the help, Tigre kicked me across the platform like a rag doll.

"Your pathetic," Tigre growled, "If only you would've just did what I said and destroyed your father, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"You deserved to be destroyed yourself," I said.

"You can't destroy me. I'm indestructible. I'm stronger than you or any of those friends of yours."

"You do realize that some of my team that wasn't taken by you is rescuing my friends now."

"I can see that. I didn't need any of those people to help me rule. I needed them so I could finally get my hands on you."

"Your sorely mistaken."

I used my lightning powers to shock him and make him stay down. When it got to him, he was still standing. He started making an orb of lightning from his hands and threw it right towards me, aiming at my stomach, electrocution filling my entire body. Good thing I was immune to electricity trying to make me grow unconscious. Now I figured it out. Tigre is the descendent that gave me my lightning powers. Why didn't I figure this out sooner?

I got up and ran towards Tigre, kicking him upside the head, knocking a tooth out of his mouth. These things must have sensitive mouths or something. Every time he tried to punch me, I would dodge it. I got him a few times. I was even able to use the nails on my fingers to claw between his eyes. Let that be a scar you keep for life. This is a claw mark to make sure that my friends are avenged.

He must have been thinking the same thing. He pointed one finger out and sprang his claw into action. He pointed his claw at me right above my eye and clawed me, causing the top part of my eye and underneath my eyebrow to have not only a claw mark, but a scar that would remain forever. I yelp in pain, but I would not scream in agony.

That was the last straw. My blood boiled from my veins, making my face burn with anger. I drew out my nunchucks, walked towards Tigre, swinging towards him, letting the fight continue once more.

* * *

**GARMEDON`S POV:**

I was filled with fear and anger as I saw the sights of what happened. Jay was battling against Tigre. The best we could do is get the gang out of here. I went for the children, who were hung to the walls like pictures. These were pictures I didn't want to see. I climbed up using all that I could find as a ladder. Zane was down on the floor, fighting off a few tigers while waiting for me to bring down the children. Once I was up to their height, I looked at them and saw the horrors that they've been to.

"What have they done to you all?" I asked in horror.

"He clawed us and pushed us around and kicked us like rag dolls," Monica said, shaking with fear.

"He made us feel like we're his toys," Nick said, wincing with the that he was going through.

"Are you here to rescue us, Mr. Garmedon?" Zelda asked.

"Why else would I be here?" I looked down to see that Zane was no longer battling anything. "Alright, listen up. You guys are high up on this wall of the castle. Zane is down there waiting to catch all of you." Suddenly, an ice slide was created. "Or that's easier said then done. Ladies first." I took Monica off the hook and placed her on the slide. "Down you go!" I did the same thing with Zelda and Nick. Once I got to Lloyd, I heard him cry softly as I held him. "Don't worry, son. I'm here now. There's nothing to worry about. You're safe."

"We need to get out of here," Lloyd said while sobbing.

"That's just what we're about to do." I held Lloyd tight as I slid down the ice. Once we were on the ground, I gathered the children. "I've got the children. Let's get out of here."

"What about Sensei and the others?" Zane asked.

"I don't think it would be wise to wait around for him. We need to get out of here before something else happens."

Before we could escape, a bunch of tiger guards surrounded us, blocking the exit. I couldn't get into the middle of a battle with four children around me.

"Try and find a way to get the children out of here," Zane said, "I'll hold them off."

"I'm not leaving you here, Zane," I said.

"I will be fine. The children are more important. Sensei may need me. Get out of here while you still can. Go! Now!"

Having no choice, I kept the children as close to me as possible and ran off towards the nearest exit. The only place I could make it to was the dungeon.

"We need to find an escape route," I said.

"I know one, but it's only big enough for a child to get through," Zelda said, "I found it while I was a prisoner here."

"Lead me to where it is." It wasn't too far off. I tried it out, but I saw that it was too small. A child can only fit through there. I suppose I only had one choice. "Alright, listen up. I'm sending all of you down through this route. I'll find a different way to escape." None of them said a word. They all went down one at a time. Once they were all out of the castle safe and sound, I searched to find a way out of here. I hope good wins this battle.

* * *

**SENSEI WU`S POV:**

I was finally able to get everyone free. I had to sneak my way out onto the platform to rescue Jay`s father. I had to quickly release everyone out of their chains. I had Jay`s brother keep Jen balanced. There has to be a way out of here. I took a glimpse of the battle. Jay was knocked down too many times. I kept thinking that he may not win this. I had to push that thought out of my mind. Jay has to win this. I know he can.

"Sensei, we need to get out of here," Kai said.

"You're right," I said, "We need to find a way through this crowd."

"How?" Cole asked, "Without our weapons, we're useless."

"Maybe not," Jen said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"There's only one way to get out of this mess. I'm the only one who knows how to do it." She released Roger`s arm from around her and walked towards the platform.

Roger tried to stop her, but I stopped him. I knew what Jen was trying to do. Why didn't I think of this sooner? Not only has Jay found his special someone, but he has also found the mistress of lightning.

* * *

**JAY`S POV:**

I was beginning to grow weak. My arms were starting to give out and I felt as though I was about to pass out from exhaustion. For at least the twentieth time, I was knocked to the ground. My vision was blurry because of both my glasses being broken and my head spinning around. I looked up to see those same red eyes that I couldn't get out of my mind. Tigre was going to do something drastic.

"Growing weak already?" Tigre asked sarcastically, "I knew you were weak the moment I laid eyes on you. I had a feeling that you would never turn out to be a true king. I always knew this day would come." He held his sword up high. "Any last words?"

"Lightning!" a voice shouted, echoing from every wall. When that voice was heard and everyone was distracted, I picked up the sword and sliced the claws off of Tigre`s paws, leaving none of them connected to his evil body. He looked at his paws in horror when he saw what I did. I heard footsteps coming from the hardwood floor of the platform. I looked up to see Jen, weak and hurt. She looked at Tigre with all the anger she could let out. "Where's your weapon now?"

"I am... weak," Tigre said, "Without my claws, I am not worthy to be a king. No. I don't wish to return. I can't go back. I can't return into the prisons of the other two tribes. I can't go baaaaaaaaaaaacccckkk!" Just like that, a portal came through, sucking Tigre inside, making a powerful wind blow as he disappeared through it. Not only was the wind destroying everything surrounding the kingdom, it was also shining a light on me. Before I knew it, the injuries of my body were healing, my ninja gi was changed into a different design and my nunchucks turned into a sword, glowing blue and filled with elemental energy. Not only did I win the battle, but I also saw the light. The battle was over.

I looked behind me to see that the Tigarians were gone out of sight. Only my team and family were still inside. Jen and I were the only one's on the platform. I ran over towards her to see that she was still awake.

"Jay," Jen said, more like a whisper.

"You don't have to say it," I told her, "I know."

Before I knew it, I let her lips touch mine. It wasn't our first kiss, but it was a kiss I will never forget. Once our lips came apart, our eyes locked and didn't come apart until she laid her head against my chest. Helicopters could be heard from outside, but the only care anyone needed right now was love. The person that needed it the most was Jen. The love of my life.

* * *

**THE BATTLE BEGAN AND THEN IT ENDED. GOOD WINS. GOOD ALWAYS WINS. JAY SAW THE LIGHT AND BECAME A AWESOME MASTER. I LOVE IT WHEN GOOD WINS.**

**I'M NOT SURE HOW I CAN PUT A WHOLE GIANT BATTLE INTO ONE CHAPTER, BUT I GUESS I'M JUST TRAINED TO DO IT THAT WAY. UNFORTUNATELY, THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT I WRITE WILL BE THE LAST ONE.**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE THE STORY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	28. All's Well and Ends Well

CHAPTER 27

ALL'S WELL AND END`S WELL

**GARMEDON`S POV:**

I was able to escape from the castle and find where the children were before Jay was able to find the light. As much information as I was able to get, Tigre was destroyed and sentenced to some island in the middle of the ocean far off from the coast of Ninjago. I also figured out that my wife sent a rescue team out to search for us. They were able to find us first before they found the others.

Once we were back in the city, we were all rushed straight to the hospital. Waiting for us was none other than Cyrus Borg. He had a worried look on his face as he rolled over towards us while the helicopter landed.

"I'm so glad to see that you all came back home safe and sound," Cyrus said, "When Misako told me about this, I helped sent a rescue team out there to find you and made sure they didn't come back until you returned."

"Thank you for all your help, Cyrus," I said.

"I have some rooms already reserved for the one's that need it the most. Misako and Lora should be here soon." The moment he said that, a car pulled up, showing Misako and Lora getting out. "Looks like I spoke on time."

Misako ran up and grabbed me in a hug. Her eyes were red from crying and her arms never left me. How tight her hugs can be. I wooden staff smacked me on the head. At first I thought it was my brother, because he usually did that sort if thing, but it was actually his wife, holding Wu`s staff.

"Don't you ever leave like that again without consulting your wife face to face first," Lora said, "She wouldn't leave the monitor for a second until she found your exact location."

"That's a mistake I will never make again," I said, "I actually deserved that."

"Where's our son?" Misako asked.

"He's inside right now. We'll see him when he's ready."

We were told an hour later that Lloyd was in a regular room and wanted to see us at once. His injuries weren't too severe, but it was bad enough to keep him here for the next couple of days. Once we came inside, he wanted to climb us in his mother's lap and stay there until he fell asleep. A few hours had passed when I saw what time it was on the clock. It was almost six in the morning. None of us really had any sleep last night, so I decided to let my wife and son sleep while I went to check on everyone else.

I went downstairs to check on everyone else. They seemed to have slept here all night. I understand they were all worried, but they didn't have to stay here and wait. Looking at my brother, I shook him awake. He opened his eyes to look up at me.

"Good to see you again, brother," Wu said.

"You didn't have to stay here, you know," I said.

"I stayed behind because my daughter had to stay the night. The rest of them decided to stay here with me."

"I think it's best if you all start heading home. I'll come by a little bit later."

"You are a good brother, Garmedon. Thank you for helping us in a time of need."

"Anytime, brother." The elevator doors opened to reveal Lora, rolling Monica towards us. "I see little Monica's ready to head home."

"You bet, Uncle Garmie," Monica said, looking around, "Why is everyone else still here?"

"I stayed so I could wait on you," Caleb said.

"Why don't we all start heading home?" Lora said.

The elevators opened again to reveal Kitty leaving as they closed. She walked up towards the group. "Nick won't be able to leave until tomorrow. They told me to come back later to check up on him. I think it's best if I head home with you guys."

"Follow us, then," Wu said, "We could all use a little bit of home."

"I'll come by later," I said, "I'll be here if you need me."

They all began to pile out except for the boys. Kai was giving Cole a mysterious look.

"What are you looking at me for?" Cole asked.

"You owe me twenty bucks and you have to do my chores for a week," Kai said.

"Wait a minute. I don't remember making a bet with you. Did we make a bet? When did this come up?"

"While you and Jay still didn't have girlfriends, I decided to make a bet. The bet was that if Jay got a girlfriend before you, you had to pay me twenty and do my chores. You don't remember that we made a bet?"

"I don't remember hearing about any of those words."

"I do," Zane said, "I recorded your conversation in my database."

Zane pulled up the recording. _"I bet Jay can get a girlfriend before you." "I bet he can't. I'm way more of a ladies man then he is." "You wanna bet?" "You bet. If I can get a girlfriend before Jay, you have to pay me ten bucks and do all my chores for three days." "If Jay can get a girlfriend before you, then you have to pay me twenty bucks and do all my chores for a week." "Deal!" "Deal!" _The recording ended.

"Zane, sometimes I wish you were a human more than a robot," Cole said.

"The jig is up," Kai said, "Cough it up."

"Yeah, I think it's best if we settle this dispute when we get home."

"A bet`s a bet. You can't call off a bet by the time it ends."

"You can call off a bet whenever you want. There's no law saying that you can't."

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to make some up."

"I'd rather not do that. Let's talk about this when we get home. It's been a long night."

Ending the conversation right then and there, they all left out the doors of the hospital. I went back upstairs to check up on everyone who had to stay in the hospital. I checked in with Nick, who was sleeping peacefully in bed, tired from a long day and long night. I need to remind myself that he needs to start some beginners training once his injuries healed. I walked away, closing the door in the process, and made my way towards Zelda`s room. I heard voices coming from the room, so I hid beside the doorway, listening to whoever was in there. I looked to see Miss Allyman inside the room with Zelda`s foster mother.

"A lot of things have been going on with Zelda for the past few weeks," her foster mother said, "The ninja were able to help take care of it, though, but she had to go along with them. I wasn't expecting you to see Zelda in this sort of state."

"I'm terribly sorry for everything that's happened, Foster Mother Shellington," Zelda said.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Zelda. If anything, I'm proud of you. You did the one thing most children your age would never do. You fought back."

"I wonder who those ninja are," Miss Allyman said, "I must thank them for protecting my soon to be daughter. I can't wait for the adoption forms to be filled out and you and I will become a perfect pair of mothers and daughters."

"I think of you as a mother already," Zelda said, "I don't really know you yet, but I know that with your parenthood and my childhood combined, we already make a family."

"It's a good start. So, let's go ahead and start this interview. What's your favorite sport? Or do you play anything?"

That's when I moved on to a different room. Zelda would be adopted soon and will be surprised when she finds out that we live right next door to Miss Allyman. I was surprised to hear about it when Jessica said she was adopting a daughter. I wanted to make sure that everything was alright with Jay. His injuries might be healed, but I'm not sure the fear he has for Jen and the condition she's in is gone just yet. My heart was racing as quickly as its acceleration would go. I found the room, confused to see that it was opened. Thinking that it would be too risky to go inside, I stood next to the door and kept a quick peek as I listened in on their conversation.

"You know, you didn't have to stay here with me all night," Jen said.

"I wanted to," Jay said, "I'm not gonna leave you here to heal all on your own. We all need a little help sometimes."

"The bones in my body can heal on their own, but only your love for me can keep me strong." She sighed. "Why did you do it, Jay?"

"What? Is this about me leaving my team to go out and find you on my own?"

"You say that I need help, but you didn't take any help from them."

"I know. That's a mistake I'll never make again."

"As a mind reader, I can read the truth, even when you lie."

"From this moment forward, I will never tell a single lie again. I'm sorry I put you through all of this mess. Seeing you get hurt was the worst thing I ever laid my eyes on. I'm gonna help you protect not only yourself, but everyone else."

"What do you mean?"

I saw Jay pull out the sword from his bag. "I know it's dangerous to have these things in here, but this one was the most important to me. I used it while I was battling Tigre. When he put it in my hands, it started glowing. That's when I knew someone in that kingdom was worthy to be the lightning mistress. Look at it." I was able to sneak a peek and see the glowing myself. That could only mean one thing. "Your the lightning mistress, Jen. When I saw this sword and its glow, I knew that I was close to seeing the light. I became the Ultimate Lightning Master. So, once your healed, do you wanna become a full time ninja?"

"Will this be my new job?"

"Of course. Your hired."

With that, they kissed once more. With that being said and done, I walked away from the door and headed towards my son's room. Well, another battle has been fought and won. There will be more in the near future. I can guarantee myself that. For now, these moments will be known as destiny for the greatest lightning ninja out there.

* * *

**WELL, ALL'S WELL AND END`S WELL. EVERYONE IS GOING BACK TO THEIR NORMAL LIVES AND JAY FOUND THE GIRL OF HIS DREAMS.**

**I'M MOST SORRY TO SAY THIS, BUT UNFORTUNATELY THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER TO THE STORY. THIS IS THE END. GOODBYE, CRUEL WORLD!**

**HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! YOU REALLY THOUGHT I WAS SERIOUS. I'M JUST PULLING YOU LEG. **

**THAT'S RIGHT. I'M WRITING ANOTHER SEQUEL. YOU SHOULD ALREADY KNOW WHO THIS ONE'S GONNA BE ABOUT. I WILL SAY THIS. THIS ONE WILL BE BETTER THAN EVER. I'VE SAVED THE BEST FOR LAST. YOU'LL SEE.**

**THOSE THAT I HAVE ADDED TO MY COMMUNITY, DON'T FORGET TO ADD SOME STORIES. SO FAR, I ONLY HAVE... ONE. I'M NOT RUSHING YOU OR ANYTHING. I NEVER HAVE A TIME LIMIT. FANFICTION LAST FOREVER.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. I ALWAYS LOVE WONDERFUL REVIEWS. SPEAKING OF WHICH, I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE OUT THERE FOR BEING GREAT READERS, PM MESSENGERS AND REVIEWERS. YOU MAKE EVERYTHING FEEL AWESOME!**

**HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL AGAIN SOON. **

**lovesgod12 OUT!**


End file.
